Nuova Luna
by arwens-light
Summary: Alice's POV New Moon, sequel to Midnight Pixie. Updated December 13, 2011 - Chapter 20: On Bella's Side. Bella offers her mortality up for a vote, causing tensions to rise in the Cullen household. LAST Chapter of Nuova Luna.
1. Ch 1: Nuova Luna

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Rating: T (Rating may vary by chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**NO copyright infringement intended**

I saw it too late. Jasper was already in forward motion, his momentum unstoppable.

Edward read my mind. A defiant "No!" escaped his lips as he pushed Bella out of Jasper's path and braced himself for the impact.

Edward and Jasper collided with a thunderous bang. Edward shoved against Jasper, sending the older boy sailing back across the room into Edward's piano. Bella collided into the wall on the opposite side of the room and crashed down onto the table full of decorative crystal.

Emmett grabbed Jasper before he had a chance to turn on Edward. Jasper's face was ice cold and his eyes had rolled to a deep black. He was like a shark – one minded, completely focused on one thing: blood. His brilliant white teeth were barred in a snarl, his pale lips curled back. Emmett struggled to keep a firm grip on Jasper while avoiding his teeth.

I rushed to Jasper, unafraid of his strength or teeth or bloodlust. I firmly took Jasper's sinister face in my hands, attempting to soothe him.

"It's okay, Jasper," I said, gazing into his eternally black eyes. His focus flickered, but the demon inside of him roared for satisfaction. "Jasper," I pleaded, "it's just a little…"

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"… blood…"

It flowed from her veins, warm, rich, and fresh. My mouth began to pool with excess venom. The monster inside of me was now clawing to be released.

Carlisle jumped to action. "Get Jasper out of here. NOW," he ordered.

Emmett, his own self-control rapidly crumbling, wrestled Jasper into the kitchen and through the backdoor. Rosalie followed after Emmett, a smug smile betraying her. Esme, who was holding her breath, looked guiltily at Carlisle and then quickly followed her two children outside. I was holding my breath too – but the scent of Bella's flowing blood was already beginning to cloud my head.

Carlisle was kneeling beside Bella, checking her head for trauma. Edward stood motionlessly beside them, his golden eyes dark and fixed far away. Bella raised her head and her warm chocolate eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. And then I ran.

I gasped the cool damp air the second I was out of the house. The Olympic Rainforest filled the air with the glorious scents of rich earth, decaying leaves and damp wood. Once my head began to clear, I started to run again. I had to find Jasper. I had to console him, let him know that it was a mistake and no real harm – unless you consider Bella's arm – had been done.

Edward caught up with me quickly. His face wore a dangerous mask of outrage. He bolted in front of me, catching Jasper's scent.

_Edward!_ I screamed in my head.

His step nearly faltered and he slowed just enough that I caught up to his pace.

_Please, Edward. He didn't mean it. It's my fault, really. I should have made sure Jasper had eaten just before Bella got here. I'm sorry, Edward._

A growl ripped through Edward's throat. "He should learn better self-control."

_Edward! He's trying! You know it's more difficult for him!_

Another snarl. "How would he like it if you were human and I tried to take a bite out of you, Alice?"

"ENOUGH." I leapt at Edward, fury consuming me. I landed squarely on his back. My thoughts hadn't given me away and he was momentarily stunned before his big hands clasped mine as they circled his pale neck.

"Enough," I repeated. "This isn't like James. Jasper isn't a mindless killer."

I felt Edward tense beneath me. I knew what he was thinking. Jasper wasn't a mindless killer now, but he had been.

I growled. "This still isn't the same, Edward."

Edward's shoulders tensed, but then finally relaxed. He sighed and released my hands. I slid off my brother's back and stood in front of him.

"She's okay," I said quietly. "Carlisle is taking care of her."

"But I still couldn't protect her from being hurt – and this time, I was the one who caused her injuries. I can't protect her from what we are. I should leave… she would be better off without me."

"Edward… you could always turn her. She wants it."

He frowned, his eyes piercing mine. "Don't say that, Alice. Bella is not going to be a monster."

Esme and Rosalie appeared through the pine branches.

"How is she?" Esme asked with motherly concern.

Edward looked away, his brow furrowed.

"She's okay," I replied. "Carlisle is working his magic."

Esme smiled. "Thank goodness. Poor child, she must have been terrified. If only I had more control, I could have comforted her…"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away into the night. Esme frowned after her.

"It's alright, Esme," Edward said softly. "No one quite has control like Carlisle." He glanced north. "Let's go find Jasper."

Esme stretched her arms toward me and I gladly fell into her embrace. "Jasper will be fine, Alice. He's too hard on himself. I'm sure he's just disappointed in his lack of control tonight, that's all."

I nodded. Edward's hand tugged mine and then we were off, running silently through the forest, weaving through moss-covered trees and skipping over shallow streams. I held Edward's hand firmly, needing the support. Edward generously kept at a speed that was easy for me.

We were skirting the coast side of Port Angeles when we finally caught sight of Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was still struggling against Emmett and for a moment, I feared Jasper was still fighting his demon.

Jasper froze as we drew near. His eyes swam with a mixture of emotions, feelings so deep and scaring, it frightened me. His gaze dropped as we approached.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"Alice –" Jasper's eyes immediately met mine. Waves of humiliation and weakness washed over me. My knees began to feel weak.

Edward stepped in front of me. "Jasper," he addressed curtly. Jasper wearily raised his eyes to meet Edward's.

Emmett slowly released Jasper, his own expression uneasy.

Jasper cleared his throat roughly. "Edward," he said, his voice low.

Edward's fists clenched, his emotions still high. "Carlisle is treating Bella at the moment," he reported through tight lips. His jaw locked for a moment and he looked down. "She's going to be fine."

Jasper nodded. "Edward… I'm… I'm sorry. I should have had better control of myself—"

"Yes, you should have!" Edward snapped.

We all stiffened. A moment of dreadful silence lapsed.

Edward sighed. "But I understand… her blood is undeniably appealing."

Jasper shifted uneasily.

_Carlisle was almost done with Bella's stitches. _

"Edward, Carlisle is almost finished with Bella… she'll want to see you," I said softly to Edward.

My brother nodded curtly, turned on his heels and was soon out of sight.

Jasper stared at me, his eyes dark. "Alice," he whispered thickly. "Alice… I don't think I can stay…I'm not… I'm not strong enough to be around her right now…"

I nodded solemnly. "I'll be back, Jazz… I just have to make sure Edward is alright."

Emmett rested a big hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you."

I smiled weakly to Emmett. "I'll come back to you," I said, gazing at Jasper.

Then I turned and ran. I knew there was no way I could catch up with Edward at this point, but I would arrive back at the house only a few minutes after Edward arrived.

The damp wind whipped through my hair. I felt the gentle brush of tree branches against my bare arms. The hem of my dress ripped on shrubs and brambles as my slippered feet flew over the muddy ground.

A few minutes later, I could see the glow of the Cullen house through the trees. I slowed at I entered the open lawn surrounding the house. Edward came around the back of the house, his face shadowed with anger.

"I need you to find Bella new clothes. At the very least a sweater to cover the stains on her dress." Edward's voice had gone cold, void of all emotion, although his face flicked between controlled stoniness and flashes of fury.

_Edward_….

"Don't, Alice. Not right now," Edward snapped.

My lips pursed together, but I held my tongue. He was right. Now was not the time.

I followed Edward through the backdoor and into the kitchen. Bella looked small and frail beside Carlisle. I rushed to her side, thankful for Carlisle's handiwork, and carefully encircled my arms around her. "Come on, I'll get you something less macabre to wear."

"Take something from my closet, dear," Esme called softly.

Bella allowed me to lead her into Esme and Carlisle's room, where I carefully undressed her and fit her with fresh clothes. "There, good as new," I smiled kindly at her. "I believe your coat is downstairs…"

I turned to open the door when Bella softly said my name.

I gazed up into her brown eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered back. As much as I wanted to be light-spirited for Bella's sake, my heart was heavy. I knew that Edward wasn't taking the near-accident well and neither was Jasper.

"How bad is it?" Bella lowered her eyes, fidgeting with the edge of Esme's cashmere sweater.

I swallowed the lump that had risen unexpectedly in my throat. "I'm not sure yet," I answered truthfully. I had no idea how Carlisle was going to regroup our family after this incident, and from my lack of visions, he had no idea either.

She bit her lip before glancing up at me. "How's Jasper?"

I sighed. "He's very unhappy with himself. It's all so much more challenging for him, and he hates feeling weak."

Bella nodded. "It's not his fault. You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?" she asked earnestly.

I smiled tenderly at the young girl in front of me, her chocolate brown eyes pleading. "Of course."

I tucked her hand through my arm and lead her down the stairs.

Edward was waiting for us at the front door. He speechlessly opened the door and Bella started toward him.

"Wait, take your things!" I gathered up Bella's birthday presents and slipped them into Bella's good arm. "You can thank me later, when you've opened them."

She smiled and then disappeared through the door. I watched Edward stiffly hold the car door open for her and then drive away into the night.

Esme gently squeezed my shoulder. "How is Jasper?"

I frowned. "Not well… I don't think he nor Edward are handling this well."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "Yes, I feared something like this would happen."

I drew a shaky breath as Jasper's decision hit me. Esme's arm supported me. "Jasper isn't staying," I whispered.

"Oh no…" Esme sighed.

Carlisle ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I feared exactly this…" He drew a deep breath. "I suspect Edward will come to the same conclusion, then."

"He has not settled on that decision yet… but that is his primary thought at the moment." I glanced at Carlisle. "I need to go to Jasper."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, yes, of course, Alice. You'll know what we decide."

Esme kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to pack your belongings? I can send them up to Denali… Tanya could forward them on from there."

I nodded. "That would be wonderful." I squeezed Esme's hand in mine and then ran as fast as I could back to Jasper.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

PLEASE Review and let me know if you liked this chapter. This story will be focusing on Alice during the period of time that Bella is separated from the Cullens and then Bella and Alice's flight to Italy to save Edward… PLEASE REVIEW!

(I do realize that I'm starting Alice's New Moon story at the attack point of the birthday party. This is intentional. Everyone already knows the story in the beginning, but I believe it's the points that Stephenie didn't let us see that are of interest… so please enjoy!!)


	2. Ch 2: Failure to Communicate

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Rating: T (Rating may vary by chapter)**

**Chapter 2: Failure to Communicate**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**NO copyright infringement intended**

Emmett was sitting on the shore when I arrived back in Port Angeles. He turned as I approached, the ocean reflecting the moon's shimmering light eerily onto his pale skin.

I stood beside my big brother, my arm resting on his shoulder.

"He's on the rocks," Emmett said, skipping several flat black stones into the ocean. "He's still pretty upset, Alice…"

I sighed. "I guess it's to be expected. He demands too much of himself…" I patted Emmett's shoulder. "Thanks for watching him."

Emmett shrugged. "Honestly, I doubt I would have been able to hold myself back much longer if I had stayed behind."

"It's a struggle for all of us, Emmett."

Emmett remained silent and tossed another rock into the sea.

I stood for a moment, gazing into the vast expanse of water. The tide gently lapped against the shore, scraping the dark stones together as it waxed and waned. I turned, allowing Emmett at moment, and continued up the beach toward Jasper.

The shoreline grew more dangerous, smooth stones turning into large rocks and boulders. Many of the rocks were covered with a thin layer of slippery seaweed.

I could see Jasper ahead of me, staring across the sea at Canada. He was seated on a rock at the edge of the water, his knees pulled toward his chest. I hopped down the boulders until I was directly behind my husband.

I slipped my arms around his broad shoulders. He tensed slightly under my touch. I immediately withdrew my arms, hurt. Jasper caught my hand as I withdrew it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alice." He glanced back at me, his darkening eyes swimming with guilt.

I caught his face between my hands before he could turn away. "Jasper, this isn't your fault. It's what we are, not you. You'll learn to control the thirst... it just takes awhile."

"But someone almost died tonight... someone we care about. Her death would have been by my hand."

I brushed his furrowed brow with my finger tips. "Jazz, please don't let this guilt consume you. Slips like this happen to the best of us..."

Jasper shook his head. "Our family hasn't had a slip since the eighties. I can't jeopardize everything Carlisle has worked for..." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alice... I need time. I need to refocus myself without any temptation."

I frowned. "Jasper, there will always be temptations--"

"Alice. I need to get away from here." His tone was rough and his words harsh.

I stared at him. "For how long?"

He looked away from me. "Until I'm strong enough to not want to kill her."

I bit my lip, calculating possible futures. If Jasper left, I would follow. My absence from school would be noticed, but excuses could be made. However, with our departure, Edward's future wavered between staying and going. His desire to protect Bella was his only focus and it was tearing him apart. Until Edward made a decision, I couldn't see beyond Bella's immediate future. Our family's departure from the area could only cause Bella pain... and as much as I loved Bella, I had to follow Jasper, wherever he might go.

I slowly slid down the wet rock to sit beside Jasper. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Where you go, I will go."

"Alice--"

I smiled softly up at him. "You can't stop me from following you, Jazz. I'll always know where you're going. I don't want to be separated from you."

Jasper rested his head atop mine. "Thank you." He drew his arms around me and held me close to his side.

A few moments later, the small silver phone in my pocket rang. "Carlisle," I murmured.

I flipped open the phone.

"Alice, Edward is back from Bella's... he wants to talk. I believe it is urgent."

"We'll be there."

I stood and Jasper followed. "We're needed back at the house. Emmett!" I called, gazing up the beach where I had last seen him.

My brother came toward us, leaping from one rock to the next. He landed in front of us, grinning from ear to ear. "Things settled then?"

I glanced at Jasper. "Carlisle needs us," I said, ignoring his question. I was sure it would be discussed once we were all together.

We stopped by Crescent Lake and caught up with a small herd of deer. Jasper drained two young bucks, his feeding almost a frenzy. Emmett and I exchanged a silent glance, but did not speak. I was sure Jasper could sense our concern. We ran the rest of the way back to the house. Jasper slowed once we hit the property line, but I pushed him forward, keeping pace with Emmett. The lights I had arranged along the lane for Bella's party illuminated the forest eerily, casting a luminous reminder of the disastrous evening.

The front door stood open, the light from inside casting a soft glow onto Edward's Volvo. Upon entering the house, the distinct smell of bleach filled my nose. Esme had made sure the house had been scrubbed clean of any trace of blood.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward were seated at the unused dining room table. Edward's head was bowed and he rubbed his brow, concentrating unusually hard at the engrained pattern of the table. Esme smiled sadly at us as we took our seats around the table. I sat beside Edward, who looked away from me.

_You're really going to try to ignore me_? I kicked him under the table.

Edward turned to scowl at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Things did not go as planned tonight --" Jasper flinched. "-- but I cannot say that anyone in particular is to blame. It is not a matter of guilt, but rather a matter of safety, both for Bella and our family. Because of what we are, Bella can never be truly safe in our presence."

"Unless--" I began.

"Alice." Carlisle gazed at me, asking for my silence.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Bella does know the risk of being around our family. I feel that she makes that decision with the possibility of danger in mind. Regardless of her state of mind and her personal wishes, remaining as she is in her human condition still can create... issues, I suppose you could say, with our family." Carlisle looked around the table at his family. Rosalie sat between Emmett and Esme, a tight smile pulling at her lips. Jasper sat at the other end of the table, opposite Carlisle, his face in shadow. Esme nervously glanced at each of her children. Carlisle sighed. "We have been in Forks almost four years now. Edward has pointed out that people at the hospital are beginning to notice that I do not appear to be as aged as I should be. It is our custom to move away after the school year is finished, and perhaps go onto another educational institution. However, the situation with Bella does complicate things, regardless of the circumstances that transpired tonight."

Rosalie shifted in her chair, her face dropping.

I glanced at Edward. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Edward?" I said softly.

"No, Alice, it's not what you think," he said, his voice emotionless.

I stared at him. "You're leaving her?" The words tasted bitter on my tongue.

He turned his full gaze on me. "What would you have me do, Alice?" he snarled, "I will not turn her into a monster or rob Bella of her soul. This is the only choice I have left."

My mouth hung open. "Edward, what about Victoria? She's still out there. She could come back, looking for revenge against Bella…"

Edward shook his head. "That won't happen. I'll track her down, I'll find her… I won't let her come close to this place…"

"Bella is a walking hazard! Things happen around her, dangerous things that don't happen around other humans… she needs someone to look after her, Edward!"

Edward looked away. "I'm her only true hazard. What we are makes me the most dangerous thing around her. What happened with Jasper tonight could have easily been me… I've tasted her… I've—" Edward shuttered and then composed himself. "I've tasted her before. I know the pleasure, the satisfaction of her blood… Tonight could have easily been me taking her life."

I shook my head. "But it wasn't! Nothing happened!"

"Come on, Alice!" Rosalie snapped. "The human girl would be better off without us. Can't you see that? She can live a normal life. She can still have a normal life!" Rosalie's fist can down on the table. "We should all just leave. It's almost time for us to leave anyway, why wait?" She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Rosalie's right," Edward said. "Bella deserves a normal life… a chance to live…"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carlisle held up his hand. "We're a family. We make our decisions together. Bella is Edward's decision. It is his choice alone."

Edward nodded gratefully to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. "So we put our family's move to a vote. Do we stay until the end of the year, or do we move on now?"

"Regardless of your decision tonight, Alice and I are leaving now," Jasper said quietly.

Esme gasped, her hand trembling at her mouth.

Carlisle stared at Jasper and then glanced at me. I swallowed, clearing my throat. "Yes," I whispered. "We're leaving for Denali tonight."

"It is for the best," Jasper said. "Whatever you decide, I need to regain my control. I lost it tonight, and for that, I am eternally sorry, Edward."

Edward looked up at Jasper, reading the guilt and anguish of his mind. He nodded silently and returned his gaze to the table.

"If you feel you must, Jasper," Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

Carlisle sighed. After a moment of silence, he gazed around the table. "I know Rosalie's vote is to go. Emmett?"

Emmett glanced at his wife. "Well… I suppose this technically wouldn't affect us, seeing as we're supposed to be off at college on the east coast…" He paused, struggling. "It's just… I don't see the point in Edward leaving like this. Don't you love her? Why would you want her to be out of your sight for one minute?"

Edward growled, his eyes turning dark. "How dare you question my love for Bella! It is completely different from you and Rose! You can't put Rosalie in danger like I place Bella in every day of her existence! It would be the death of me if any harm befell her by my hand. Don't you see? The only way to protect her is to leave…"

Emmett and Edward stared at each other. Emmett finally sighed. "Whatever Rose wants," he said. He stood and walked away from the table, disappearing up the stairs.

Esme looked after him, her eyes reflecting her concern. She turned back to Carlisle. "I can't stand the thought that Edward would lose Bella… especially like this, but I hate to see our family in such distress. If this is for the best…" A soft sob escaped Esme's lips. "If it is truly for the best…" She bit her lip and simply nodded, unable to finish.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his brow. "It is decided then," he said quietly. "I'll tell the hospital I received an offer that I couldn't turn down." He rose from his chair and gazed out the window, arms clasped behind his back.

Jasper touched my hand. "Alice, let's go."

I looked up at him, my eyes aching to cry. I was about to leave my friend behind, without comfort, explanation, or a word of farewell. I nodded and stood with him.

"I'll call you," I whispered to Esme as we withdrew from the room.

Esme nodded before dropping her face in her hands. Edward remained at the table, still as stone, his face vacant.

Jasper disappeared through the front door. I stood a moment longer as the future began to piece itself together.

_Bella will not be the same without you_. I warned Edward. _She can never be the same without you. _

Then I followed my husband into the dark.


	3. Ch 3: The Drive to Denali

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 3: The Drive to Denali**

**Rating: T (Rating may vary by chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**NO copyright infringement intended**

We drove all night, most of it in silence. Jasper's grip on the steering wheel was firm and steady, but his eyes were under shadow. He rarely looked at me while we were driving. His control on his guilt would slip sometimes and I would be submerged into the sinking waters of anxiety and guilt.

We passed over the Canadian-US border barely two hours after leaving Forks. However, an hour into British Columbia, Jasper turned east instead of continuing north. Over the next couple days, we drove south and east through Canada, never turning back west. We only stopped for gas and to quiet our thirst. Several times I tried to bring up turning back toward Denali, but Jasper would just shake his head and keep his foot firmly pressed down on the accelerator.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was slowly beginning to crawl toward the horizon line behind us. I was listening to a Quebec radio station, lost in the wonder of the French tongue and how it caressed and made love to each lyric and note of the song, when I was pulled out of the present and flung into a future Edward had decide on.

_He was standing several feet away from her, his gaze avoiding hers. Bella stood awkwardly in front of him, her lips quivering. Finally, Edward stepped toward Bella and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her warm skin, and then he ran. _

"Oh…" I had seen the look on Bella's face before the vision ended. Disbelief displayed itself the strongest, along with hurt and heart-aching pain, but it was the acceptance that hit me the hardest. Even after all this time, she still could not realize how much they belonged together, how they were equal parts in a twisted romance.

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked around at my surroundings. Jasper had pulled the car onto the shoulder when he noticed that I had been taken by a vision. He looked at me, concern etched in his beautiful face.

"It's Bella," I explained quietly, "Edward's going to leave her."

He frowned, but nodded. We had known this moment was coming. "Will she be alright?" Jasper asked me.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. The event hadn't happened quite yet. Until it occurred and Bella was given a chance to take action, I would not be able to see her future. "I don't know," I whispered. But I couldn't imagine that she could be alright, not after everything that had happened.

My hand immediately reached for my cell phone. I dialed Edward's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

There was a soft click on the other end of the phone.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice." His voice was dull. Flat. Emotionless. So like Edward to keep his true feelings hidden inside.

"I saw. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"It's the only way."

Silence. I glanced at Jasper. His eyes were still focused on the road ahead of us, his brow furrowed. I sighed. I knew there was absolutely nothing I could say to change Edward's mind.

"Alright," I said slowly. "Just give me a day or two and I can come back to say goodbye."

"No, Alice." My brother's voice was steady and commanding.

I frowned. "What do you mean, 'No, Alice'?"

Edward's sigh came heavily through the receiver. "Alice… Bella can't have a long, lingering goodbye. The sooner and shorter, with as few people as possible, the better."

I felt Jasper's hand slid into mine. I bit my lip. I still didn't agree with Edward. Stop cold turkey? Some people could handle that kind of quitting practice. I wasn't sure Bella was the type who would ever get over an addition like Edward.

"Fine," I finally replied.

"And no contact after it's done."

"What? Edward, come on! That's unreasonable for you think –"

"Alice, please! This is the best way – the only way this can happen. Please…" His last word was almost desperate. His grief was slowly wearing him down.

I had to concede; what other option was there?  
"Okay, Edward. I promise."

The phone went dead.

I slowly closed the small silver phone and slid it back into my bag. I glanced over at my stoic husband.

Jasper was silent, staring at the black stretch of asphalt before us.

I studied my husband, the deep furrow in his brow and harshness of his eyes, as he contemplated different strategies. "Jasper?" I asked calmly, attempting to control the heartache I felt for Bella. "Where are we going?"

His brain seemed to click then and he shifted the car into drive and swung it back to the west before answering me. "Denali," he said simply.

Twenty-four hours later, we sped down an Alaskan state road that led to Denali National Park. The Alaskan landscape seemed cold and bleak compared to its southern neighbor. The alpine tundra expanded endlessly but eventually gave way to the soft roll of tall, green trees and mountain peaks of the Alaskan Range in the distance. Even from several miles off, I could hear the first babble of the Tokositna River and the large, flat tongue of the elk that lapped up its water from the banks.

The food source in Alaska was excellent, providing a wide variety of animals. More idyllic were the carnivorous beasts: several different kinds of bears, wolves, foxes, lynx and coyote. All were abundant in the Alaska wild. My mouth watered at the thought of the savory meals to be had.

Jasper unexpectedly pulled to the side of the road, the wheels skidding slightly on the gravel shoulder. He stared at the dusty road ahead and did not speak.

"Jasper?" I asked timidly. His future was fuzzy, flicked quickly between possibilities. "Jazz, what's wrong?"

He continued to stare straight in front of him, his gaze steady and careful not to glance my way. "I … think…" he paused "I think… I just need to be away from people right now. Clear my head."

I frowned. "Alright, where do you want to go?"

His dark eyes remain unmoving. "I think I just need to be… alone."

I crossed my arms. "No way in hell am I allowing you to go off alone and torment yourself about what happened. That is not happening and you know it."

Jasper rubbed his forehead. His eyes briefly flickered across the dense population of pine trees that lined the road. His anguish and self-loathing was growing, swelling and filling the vehicle. My chest felt compressed as if I couldn't breathe. "I don't think I can be around the girls right now."

"They won't say anything, Jazz."

Jasper shook his head. "No, it's just too much right now. I'll drop you off at their lane. I promise I won't be gone long."

"Stop it! Stop it with the guilt, Jasper!" I finally yelled. The emotion was consuming my mind, weighing heavy on my conscience. My own feelings had been suppressed, but I could sense a slow, hidden burning deep in my heart.

Jasper jumped, his concentration broken. My own emotions came flooding back. I gasped at the weight of the anger I was carrying.

Jasper's head bowed into his hands. "I'm sorry," he said softly. His empathy was fully under control.

I tried to bring myself back to a more neutral place. I slowly took in the icy air, filling my lungs with its rich aroma. I closed my eyes and slide down in the passenger seat. "Thank you," I breathed with relief.

A soft scoff. "For what?" His forehead rest against his palm. "I have been causing everyone around me anxiety and pain these past few days." Jasper shifted to gaze deep into my eyes. "I've caused you that pain, Alice."

"Jasper," I said softly, kissing his lips. "You worry too much about things that are outside of your control. You couldn't control what happened that night. You have to live with the hand that is dealt you in this life. It may not have been what you had wished for, but short of having someone rip you apart and burn the pieces, there is nothing you can do about it."

His eyebrow lifted at the harshness of my words. I bit my lip. Perhaps that had been too forward. His hand trailed up my arm and gently caught my hand. He guided it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Alice," he murmured, his golden eyes piercing mine, "You may be able to feel my emotions as I do, but you can never image the reasons why." He paused, his thumb tracing patterns onto my palm. "I accept what I am. I did that a long time ago. The self-control is harder, but it is something I can work on, and hopefully, change. But disappointing you, Alice… not being worthy of you… that is what destroys me."

His words were passionate and desperate, lingering almost tangibly on the cold Alaskan air.

I found my mouth felt unusually dry and my chest strangely hollow. "Oh no, Jasper, no…" I reached for him, but he slid away.

"I know what you would say. But you deserve so much better than me. You deserve –"

I glared at my husband. "Don't you dare tell me what I deserve! Don't, Jasper!" My head began to pound. "Don't! Just please, please stop this." I gripped my head in my hands, my skull now throbbing. "Please," I whispered, "Please, Jazz."

Two strong arms encircled me, cradling me. Jasper rested his chin atop my head and a wave of peace covered me. The ache in my head began to desist and I sighed, resting my face in the crook of Jasper's neck.

He smoothed my wild hair and gently traced his fingers down my back. "I cannot live with you, Alice," he finally murmured. "My life does not make sense in your absence – it never has." His cool lips pressed against my temple. "I would follow you anywhere."

"Anywhere?" I whispered, kissing his exposed throat.

"I've been following after you ever since we met." His arms pulled me tight to him. "I would follow you into the dark."

We arrived at our house in the Denali Forest less than an hour later. The house was as large as a ski lodge and constructed in a similar fashion. The base of the house was stone with a large wooden wrap-porch. Log cabin style architecture had been used on the outside of the house. Most of the wooden shingles on the roof were now covered with a soft green moss. A large stone chimney rose from the middle of the roof. Two solid oak doors severed as the main entrance. Intricate patterns of flowers, leaves, and nuts had been carved into the porch railing and doors. I traced an acorn with my fingertip. Esme had such a wonderful sense of elegance in her designs.

The door was unlocked and Jasper gently pushed the door open for me. The house smelled heavily of dust. Jasper opened the living room windows to air out the room. Soon the smell of pine and rich earth filled the house.

I stared out of the west window. The Denali sisters live only 50 miles west of Esme's lodge. A small part of me desperately wanted to see Tanya, Kate, and Irina, but I could never leave Jasper.

I felt his cool hands slip around my waist and pull me close to him. My head feel back against his broad chest. His lips kissed the crown of my head. I sighed, happy to be in his embrace.

His arms pulled me closer. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you for understanding, Alice."

I gave a small nod. Jasper was my whole world. I would have done anything for him.

**Author's Note: PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! My life has been pretty crazy recently and I sincerely apologize to you guys! I know this isn't an especially good or long chapter, but I am prepared to spend this whole weekend trying to catch up on some chapters that I've been writing bits and pieces of. So please review and let me know what you feel!**


	4. Ch 4: Jasper's Alice, Above All Else

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 4: Jasper's Alice, Above All Else**

**Rating: M (ratings may vary by chapter)**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M and contains mature content of a sexually intimate nature. **

**DEDICATED TO SCOOBY LADY: Thank you for all your support and for pushing me to continue writing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all **

**NO copyright infringement intended**

**Author's Note:** I just want to thank my reviewers! You guys are the reason why I write! Scooby Lady, L.A.H.H., joayla, and bananafox, Thank you so much for your reviews of my last chapter!

Jasper and I had two days in Denali at Esme's Lodge to ourselves. We went on long morning runs through the high, hidden trails of the Alaskan Range. Sometimes we followed the park trails, but mostly we made our own trails through the brush. We fed on brown bear and elk regularly -- Jasper's eyes burned bright gold.

And we made love. We lost ourselves in one another. His lips were everywhere, caressing my skin, setting a fire that smoldered until it surfaced in a blaze of heat and passion. His eyes gazed deep into mine, piercing my soul, connecting us. He needed me, and I needed him. My lover, my husband, my soul mate.

On the second day of our stay, Jasper decided to apply to Cornell for Spring Term admission into the Philosophy Department as a Masters student. Although Jasper was qualified by his own records, Cornell may question a Bachelors of Science degree from Brown University dated 1968. After Jasper hacked into the mainframe of Washington University, we carefully forged his transfer application and records.

Mid-afternoon on that same day, I received a phone call from Esme. She and Carlisle had stayed in Seattle, sorting out last minute legal issues with the hospital and making sure the façade of the Cullen's sudden L.A. move would withstand any lingering questions. Rosalie and Emmett were on their way to the house and would be there within the next twenty-four hours. She and Carlisle would follow shortly. She did not say if Edward would accompany them.

I called Edward after my phone call from Esme. No answer. His phone rang three times before a mechanical voice informed me that the owner could not come to the phone, but to leave my name and number if I wished to receive a call back. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. There was no point in leaving a message. Edward knew why I was calling.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my brother.

_Edward sat in his Volvo at a rest stop somewhere off a major highway. The area was heavily wooded and the trees cast a protective shadow over his car. His head was reclined on his seat, his eyes closed. His phone rested on the dashboard. He had six missed calls. He had no intention of talking to anyone at the moment. _

I sighed and opened my eyes. I was sitting on a leather footrest, my feet drawn up under me. I felt Jasper's knees on either side of me. I sigh again and reclined back into his lap. He shifted his book to allow my head to rest on his thigh and smiled absentmindedly as his free hand found its way into my black hair. He gently pulled and twisted my short locked between his fingers, grazing my temple and the nape of my neck in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

"Are we expecting company soon?" Jasper smooth voice asked.

I nodded. "Rosalie and Emmett should be there by tomorrow morning. Esme and Carlisle will follow them after they have seen to all the necessary arrangements in Washington."

There was a brief silence. An unasked question hung in the air.

"I don't see Edward showing up anytime soon."

"Hm." Jasper turned a page in his book. "I guess I couldn't have expected anything different," Jasper said quietly. He continued to stroke my hair, his fingers carelessly trailing down my neck to my collarbone.

I giggled at the wonderful sensation that traveled through my body. Jasper's book finally closed and his breath tickled my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist. His lips pressed softly against the sensitive spot near my ear. "Alice," he whispered.

My very core was on fire. I turned to gaze up at him. My beautiful husband stared back at me with his golden, burning eyes. His large hand caught my chin and lifted my lips to his. "Alice," he murmured against my lips. I sighed with delight.

The kiss was soft at first, gentle even. But then Jasper lifted me onto his lap and crushed his lips to mine. I slid my knees on either side of his hips and pressed myself to him. I kissed him back with as much passion, feeling him beneath me, needing him. He groaned softly into my mouth and a flood of passion washed over me, clouding my mind.

I ran my lips along his chin, kissing his scars, licking and nibbling my way down his neck. His head fell back against the chair, exposing his throat even more to me. My small hands caressed his skin and caught themselves in his golden hair. I gently grazed his jaw with my teeth and a desperate hiss escaped his lips.

I smirked into his neck and kissed my way down to the collar of his shirt. I slowly freed each button, lightly touching his scarred flesh as the shirt opened. I glanced back up at Jasper only to see him watching me now, his eyes clouded with desire. I smiled up at him and bit my bottom lip lightly. A playful growl rumbled in Jasper's chest as his hands pulled my face back to his, capturing my bottom lip for himself. His hands traveled down my back as his tongue caressed my bottom lip, sucking it roughly.

Jasper pushed my pale lavender sweater from my shoulders and discarded it onto the polished wooden floor. His fingers began to unbutton my ruffled blouse and I returned my attention to his shirt. His tongue pushed into my mouth, hungry, wanting more. I obliged him, returning the sense of urgency. His last button was freed and I ran my hands up his chest to disrobe him. His shoulders rolled under my palms as the shirt slid from his back.

I broke away from our kiss to admire him, to take in the length of his beautiful neck, the strength of his shoulders, the movement of his muscles as he reached to draw me in again. His hands slide inside my shirt, stroking my stomach. I wiggled my shoulders to cause my blouse to fall open. Jasper immediately began to kiss my neck, my collarbone, the smooth swell of my breasts. The fire was now fully ablaze in my core.

My hand traveled down his firm stomach, my fingers trailing down his abdominal muscles and grazing over multiple crescent-shaped scars. I carefully felt for his belt and tugged it loose. I felt Jasper shift under me and kicked off his cowboy boots. They landed with a soft thud on the other side of the room. Jasper sat on the edge of the chair and slowly slid me off him until my feet were back on the floor. His hands traveled up my legs until they came to the edge of my skirt. He gently tugged on it and I rolled my hips to allow the soft material to slide down my thighs.

Jasper hugged me to him, kissing my stomach. He drifted up until his lips captured mine again in a fierce kiss. And suddenly, I was lifted from the floor as Jasper stood with me still in his embrace. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved from the leather chair toward the fireplace. He stopped just short of the brick structure and laid me down on a bearskin rug. He stood over me, his golden hair tumbled into his face, his eyes burning with passion as he gazed down at me. I brushed away a few stray strands of my own dark hair that were obstructing my view from the god-like figure that stood over me, his hands unbuttoning and liberating himself from his Levi's. His boxer-briefs followed in the same manner.

He knelt at the end of the rug, his knees by my feet. I sat up on my elbows, looking at him. His eyes locked with mine as his hand slowly closed around my right foot and lifted it to his lips. He kissed my ankle, my calf, my knee, my thigh… with each section of my leg, he crawled forward. I remained on my elbows, my stomach burning with passionate fire. I licked my dry lips. The movement caught Jasper's attention and his eyebrow arched as a smirk pulled at his full, perfect lips.

"Am I going too slowly for my wife?" His voice was thick with seduction. If my heart had been beating, I am sure it would have been racing in my chest at this moment.

I shrugged and looked away, trying not to smile. "No, no, just take your time; you seem to really be enjoying yourself."

Jasper shifted forward and turned my head back to face him. His breath fell sweet and heavy on my lips. "Oh, I am enjoying myself, Mrs. Whitlock. Don't worry, I think you'll find something pleasurable for yourself soon too."

My lips spread unthinkingly into a huge smile. I loved it when he called me by my married name. Sure, I identified myself mostly as Alice Cullen now that Carlisle and Esme had become my pseudo-parental figures, but I was Jasper's Alice above all else.

I leaned forward to kiss his luscious lips. "As you wish, Mr. Whitlock," I breathed against his lips.

His lips crushed mine as my undergarments were stripped from my body. His hands freely wandered over my ivory skin. My arms were firmly wrapped around Jasper's strong, slender neck, holding him to me. His hands finally slipped below my waist and opened my legs for him. I felt him inside of me and sighed with pleasure as we became one.

We went hunting once more that night. I wanted to make sure Jasper's thirst was as quieted as much as possible. When we arrived back at the Lodge, Jasper went up to Rosalie and Emmett's loft to air out their quarters. My phone glowed an electronic blue and I flipped it open to read the message.

_Please change your number and disable your email account. _

It was from Edward. I sighed. Of course he would think of everything to ensure that Bella could not reach me. I went to the computer in the den and turned it on. The older model hummed to life, whirling and clicking as its screen glowed in the Alaskan dusk. After a minute, the computer sat ready for a command. I turned on the wireless internet and opened my email account. I sigh disapprovingly as I entered into the account settings. I disabled all incoming messages. My heart dropped into my stomach. This was so wrong. Bella needed someone. It was foolish to assume that she would be able to get over this and returned to a normal life so quickly, if at all. She needed someone… if not me, someone else… maybe Angela? She had always been such a nice girl… Bella could confide her pain to her… maybe…

I sighed. I knew what was going to happen to Bella tonight. She would toss and turn feverishly in her bed, her face twisted in pain until a scream would rip through her throat, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Charlie would come into her room, his face panicked. He would sit on the edge of her bed and try to wake her gently. Bella would sit up as Charlie prompted her and then collapse into a fit of fresh tears as Charlie clumsily soothed her.

I picked up my phone and texted Edward back.

_Email disabled. This is stupid. I'll have C change the numbers later this wk._

Of course there was no reply.

The next week was a blur. Rosalie and Emmett had arrived with a small U-Haul containing many boxes full of Rosalie and my clothes, Jasper's books, and other possessions. We emptied the storage vehicle and Jasper and Emmett had taken it back to Juneau. Carlisle and Esme arrive a couple days later. Carlisle was interested in Jasper's decision to apply to Cornell and decided to apply for a teaching position there as well. Esme was happy because it meant she could purchase an old house a couple miles outside of Ithaca she had had her eye on last time they were in town.

The Denali Sisters had showed up at the end of the week. Tanya, Kate, and a love-sick Irina showed up at the lodge porch at dusk one night. Emmett, who had been sitting on the porch with Jasper engaged in a game of chess, let out a roar of delight as Kate tackled him. Rosalie and I walked onto the porch from the other side of the house to see the thin girl with her arms around Emmett's neck as they both laughed joyously.

Jasper was standing, staring at the other two girls. He stood stiffly, and bowed his head in greeting. Tanya smiled at him and pushed her curls of strawberry blonde hair over her bare, slim shoulder. "We thought we sensed others in our forest." She eyed the house behind Jasper. "Is Edward here?" she asked excitedly.

Jasper shook his head. "No, he isn't here."

Tanya's lips pouted and she took another step toward Jasper. "Well, that's too bad, isn't it…"

Carlisle and Esme opened the main door of the house, pleasantly calling out greetings.

Tanya turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle! It is truly a joy to see you! It's been too long!"

They embraced.

"It really has been awhile, Tanya. It's good to see all three of you."

Tanya smiled. "Yes, well, I must say that Irina has truly been taken by the friend you sent up our way…" She glanced over her shoulder at her sister who was rest against the rough wooden railing of the porch looking absentmindedly around her. "He's away for now, visiting a friend in the south, but he'll be back. He's really charmed us all."

Carlisle nodded. "Ah, yes, Laurent… how has he been faring with your vegetarian diet?"

Tanya's eyes frowned slightly, but she kept the smile on her face bright. "Oh, you know how our kind can be when they're not accustomed to such a restrictive diet," Jasper stiffened "but he's done fairly well, if not but only for Irina's sake."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, it does take some time and a lot of practice to become truly satisfied with, one might think, a less satisfying pallet… but I believe it is worth it."

Esme's arms encircled her husband's waist. "Yes, speaking on that subject, we were just about to go hunting. Would you come with us?"

Kate dropped from Emmett's back and playfully jumped over to Tanya. Her topaz eyes were bright with excitement. "Oh, yes, let's Tanya! There are some wonderful, tasty creatures in these parts at this time of the year!"

Tanya smiled and nodded. "Kate and I will accompany you." She turned to Irina. "Are you coming, Irina?"

Irina turned her head toward them, her silver-blonde hair shimmering as it twirled with her movement. "Yes, I suppose."

"Excellent!" Kate cried. "Come on, I'll race you to the river," she called to Emmett, who bounded after her into the woods.

Rosalie stepped forward and linked arms with Irina. "Shall we?" she asked. The pair followed after Emmett and Kate and soon disappeared into the darkening trees.

Esme and Carlisle returned to the house to change into more appropriate hunting clothes. Jasper, Tanya and I waited for them on the porch. Tanya perched herself on the porch railing, watching me as I seated myself next to Jasper.

Tanya's eyes went curiously to Jasper and then back to me. Her soft pink lips were pursed together, as if restraining her from asking something she desperately wanted to inquire about.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably. He took a side step closer to me. I smiled to myself.

Tanya finally cleared her throat and her lips parted. "So, why has Edward not come to join the rest of the family?"

Jasper glanced down at me. I shifted forward on the chair. "I'm actually sure he'll be here in a couple of weeks," I said confidently. "He just wanted some solitude, you know Edward." I tried to speak lightly so as to not draw too many other questions.

Tanya nodded thoughtfully. "That is very true." She played with her curls, twirling them in her fingers. Her mind seemed to wander for a moment before she glanced back at me. "Alice, didn't he have a pet back in Forks?"

My mouth dropped open. "Who…" Oh. Of course Laurent would refer to Bella that way. Tanya and her sisters had at one point all had human "pets", men who cooed and followed after them for their beauty. They had long since given up the habit, which had usually ended with the men dead, bloodless on the floor. I straightened in my seat. "She wasn't a pet. But I don't think he'd like me talking about her…"

Tanya's eyes brightened. "Did things not work out between them?"

I frowned, disapproving of her enthusiasm. "Really, Tanya, I don't think we should talk about this."

She smiled prettily at me. "Of course not, dear." She stood and turned toward the forest. "The others must have made it to the river by now. Are you coming?"

Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway and moved toward Tanya.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, we're coming."

Esme embraced Tanya. "It's so good to see you again. I'm dying to see how you've decorated your new cabin!"

Tanya laughed as the three of them walked. "You'll have to come see it then, Esme!"

Jasper's hand caressed my shoulder. He nodded in the direction of the others. Hunting was the last thing on my mind at the moment, but I knew it was best to go along with the others. I smiled at him and slipped my hand into Jasper's.

And then we were off running, the cold Alaskan air whipping at our faces as we raced over damp earth and fallen trees. I could already hear the sound of a scared herd of deer scattering. Jasper pulled me north and we both ran, the thrill of the hunt filling our minds.


	5. Ch 5: Evidentiary Support

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 5: Evidentiary Support**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Some lines were taken from "Twilight" for this chapter. NO copyright infringement intended**

**Author's Note:** I have started to write my pre-twilight Alice story called "Bitter Truth" if any one would like to check that out as well! A big thanks to my reviewers: Scooby Lady, L.A.H.H., InspireInspireInspire, joayla, fluro, darkroselight, Diana Law, TraciSnow, neji447, bmthespian, Danny, Theendproductions and Raven_Jadewolf.

Danny: I think it did slip up a little with the Laurent situation, but I really think I'll be able to make it all fit together properly in the end.

Neji447: Don't worry, the Denali sisters will definitely be more involved in chapters to come!

Scooby Lady, joayla, fluro, and Theendproductions: I'm really glad you enjoyed the love scene. I try :)

And now onto the chapter!

**Chapter 5: Evidentiary Support**

I rested my head against the leather chair I was curled up in. My family surrounded me, soft conversations reaching my ears. I twirled my thin, golden wedding ring, fidgeting as my nervous energy escaped.

Irina and Rosalie were in the corner by the fire. Their heads, dipped together, were a spectacle of golden and silver. They were talking softly about what each one had done in the past year, Rosalie recanting her trip with Emmett to Africa and Irina longingly expressing her desire to be back in her homeland of Russia.

Esme and Tanya were going over blueprint at the dinning room table. With all the talk of Carlisle and Jasper heading off the Cornell, Esme had quickly purchased a run down house on the outskirts of Ithaca and was enthusiastically explaining all the planning renovations to Tanya. Jasper and Carlisle sat opposite them, filling out the necessary paperwork and forging letters of recommendation that Cornell had asked for. Jasper was an expert at this type of clerical work and had a contact in Seattle he often used for fake ids, birth certificates and other legal documentation. He was currently on the phone with the law office of Jason Scott, Esq., requesting a phone appointment for the next day with "Mr. Jenks" to discuss some serious business.

Emmett and Kate were playing a heated game of Monopoly on the floor in front of the fireplace. The flame's light reflected softly off the small metal game pieces. The game had come out two years before Emmett had been turned and he looked upon it as a window that opened back to his human existence, a reminder of what had been.

I twisted the silver and ruby on my right index finger nervously. I could probably sneak away now without anyone noticing… especially since Edward wasn't here to read my mind. I didn't want to watch it in front of any one. Silently, I rose to my feet and slipped out of the room. I caught Jasper glance up at me as I disappeared up the stairs.

I flew up the staircase and noiselessly closed the door to my bedroom. I pulled a small leather bag from my closet and place it on my bed. I pulled a thin, silver video camera from the leather bag. My finger slid over the flimsy plastic frame, running over each scratches and dents. Esme had helped me thoroughly clean it from any trace of blood. I slowly opened the screen and hit the power button.

The screen glowed electric blue as the video camera sprang to life in my fingers. I released a shaky breath and softly pushed "Play". Static jumped across the screen until the camera came into focus. The first few minutes of the video swept around the ballet studio in Phoenix and James' voice crackled to life over the damaged speaker.

"What an excellent venue. Dynamic architecture – it will truly make this encounter memorable."

James' reflection appeared in a full length mirror as the camera came level with him. My breath caught in my throat. What did he know about me – the human me? What could he possibly know? He was a savage killer, a ruthless hunter … so how had I escaped a death by his lips? Bella had said that James had known me…

I skipped ahead in the video, searching the small screen until Bella came running into view. She flew across the dance floor toward a closet door at the back of the studio. She flung open the closet door and stopped short as she stared at a small television, her small, younger self peering back at her with wide-eyed innocence. And then the screen flickered to blue.

The camera slowly began to walk toward Bella as she turned to look at who had switched off the VCR.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?"

Realization hit Bella's face. She almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes," she whispered.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you." The camera continued to move smoothly toward Bella.

"I'm not." She was telling to truth.

The camera paused for a moment in its forward motion. "How odd. You really mean it." The camera resumed its momentum. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

I skipped ahead for a moment. The camera adjusted to focus in on Bella's horror-struck face.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this," James taunted. "And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add. Before we begin, I would just like to rub it in a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."

My breath caught in my throat and I stopped breathing. This was it. This was when a piece of my past was going to finally emerge from the murky unknown.

James continued to speak, "You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make…"

_Someone had been fond of me… a vampire had been fond of me… human me?_

"When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never _will_ understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans – and as soon as he freed her he made her safe..."

_Asylum? I had been in an asylum? I had been in a crazy house… I had been crazy… but then… why was he fond of me? Why did he change me? Why would be save me?_

"She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments…"

_I felt sick. Was I that broken that I didn't feel my transformation? Was I that damaged that I could no longer feel?_

"When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for her to touch her then." James sighed longingly in remembrance. "I destroyed the old one with vengeance."

_My… creator… had set me free. He had taken away a world of hurt and pain and given me a chance for a new life. He had given it to me at the ultimate cost: his life. _

"Alice," Bella breathed.

"Yes," James mused thoughtfully, "your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious." I heard James smack his lips at the thought. "I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry," James apologized, Bella staring at him, mortified, "I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell… floral, somehow…"

I stared at the screen as James began to stalk Bella. My fingers, moving on their own, clicked the switch to "Off". The small video camera slipped out of my fingers as my mind raced.

Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, to dig into my past. I could have been a monster, a terror on society. I trembled at the idea of my human self being so damaged that I wasn't allow a continued existence with the world. I swallowed hard and ran my shaking fingers through my cropped hair.

I glanced at the door as Jasper slipped into our bedroom. He stood silently by the door, gazing at me as he tried to feel out the weight of my mood. I honestly wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment… Numb, I suppose. I knew that scared him; I could already feel some of his nervousness.

He moved to sit beside me on our bed. I looked away from him. I didn't want him to know… Jasper began to stroke my hair, smoothing the wild, spiky locks.

Slowly, I reach out and squeezed his hand. "It's alright, Jazz. I'm okay," I told him flatly.

"You watched the video."

I nodded

Jasper leaned down and kissed my temple. "No matter what, Alice, my love for you could never change." He pulled me into him, his strong, scarred arms protectively encircling me. "You are mine, forever," he whispered in my ear.

I tried to smile. I hid my face in his broad, stone chest. "What if I turn out to have been a monster… an uncontrollable, crazy human?"

His arms held me tighter. "I could never see you as a monster, Alice… not more than what I've been. Besides, it's all in the past, Alice. That doesn't change who you are now, no matter what you discover about yourself."

He was right. I knew he was right, but uncovering this scared me to death.

"Do you want me to see what I can find out?" Jasper asked, feeling my fear and insecurity.

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this."

Jasper located his laptop and settled me in his lap. The safety of his arms seemed like the appropriate place to being my journey of self discovery. A basic search engine revealed several asylum type institutes that had been located in the state of Mississippi in 1920. Jasper kept a running record of all the possible locations that could hold information. There were seven mental institutions, two of which were located within a fifty mile radius of where I had woken. Out of those seven, five had frequently performed shock therapy treatments on their patients.

There was not much more on the internet. A visit had to be planned to each other institutes. Jasper and I began to plan our trip to Mississippi. We would go around Christmas, after we had moved to New York and before Cornell began spring classes. We would go alone, just the two of us. It could get a bit tricky with the weather; southern states tend to be exposed to more direct sunlight than the northern states. We would have to watch the weather patterns carefully and pray for stormy weather.

Soon afterward, we were interrupted by Emmett with an invitation to go hunting.

The hunt through the woods was exhilarating. The cold October air swirled around me, whistling and brushing my skin with soft caresses. My mind raced at the smell of blood. My first hunt came racing back to me. The fear. The unquestionable fire in my throat. The need for blood of any kind… and a hundred other questions that would never be answered… But now, I finally was a step closer to discovering the truth about my past.


	6. Ch 6: Truth Exposed

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 6: Truth Exposed**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. Some lines were taken from "Twilight" for this chapter. NO copyright infringement intended**

**Author's note: Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! L.A.H.H., Jalice Whitlock Hale, Scooby Lady, koko23cat, joayla, bmthespian, fluro, Raven Jadewolfe, neji447, and Mahsoares, thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement!  
Gwynn51589 – while I very much appreciate your review, I am a bit surprised that you have continued reading my stories, considering your review of my previous story, Midnight's Pixie. Honestly, with the severity of your flame, I would have expected you to stop reading. All I have to say is this: Fanfiction is a site for fans of pop culture to write their own versions of stories, from K – M ratings, of any genre they wish. Please just keep that in mind. **

November quickly came to Denali. The Alaskan air began to turn bitter cold and the weather grew harsh. Many of the animals entered into hibernation or had already begun to head south, toward more hospitable and warmer climate. While there was still a sufficient amount of wildlife for us to ease our thirst with, the sharp drop in carnivorous animals was noticeable. Jasper grew a bit edgy, feeling his thirst wasn't being adequately satiated. Carlisle and I knew that we had to relocate soon.

I had contacted a realtor about a studio apartment close to Cornell's campus. Jasper scheduled his classes so that he would be able to take night classes four days a week and three online as web-based courses. Jazz could easily handle 21 credit hours, although he had had to request a special permit from the Cornell Administration office. He had explained that he would be a full time Graduate Student, allowing him to spend the suggested 63 suggested study hours a week on his classes.

The truth of the matter was that Jasper was planning to work as a historical consultant for professors around the country as an expert in Civil War warfare. I had gotten an intern position with a small fashion designer as a seamstress. There was no point in being bored while Jazz went to school, and I might as well get my hands dirty in the fashion world.

The night after I watched James' video, Jasper and I asked to have a private meeting with Esme and Carlisle. Esme, who had gotten a bit nervous since Edward had left, was almost shaking with anxiety when she sat down in Carlisle's office. Carlisle placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

I sat beside Esme and gently took her hand in mine. "Esme, Carlisle… when we were in Phoenix earlier this year, rescuing Bella, James left something behind. He was planning on videotaping Bella's murder and then sending it to Edward, in the hopes of tempting him into a vengeful fury. Bella had mentioned something to Edward in the hospital about James knowing who I was. Well… it seems he did."

Carlisle's face remained cool and discerning while Esme's hand flew to her lips, suppressing a soft gasp. Jasper inched closer to me, as if to shield me.

I licked my lips and continued. "James knew me when I was human… he knew me when I was in an asylum in Mississippi. He was planning on taking my life, but an asylum worker saved me from him. James killed him before I was cognitive of my surrounding." I glanced back at my husband. He gave me a small smile in return.

I stood and held up the small silver video camera. "It's all in here Carlisle," I said as I handed over the device to my acting father-figure. "Jasper and I are planning to go down to Mississippi in December and see if we can uncover anything else about my past."

Carlisle took the video camera. He was silent, stoically studying the device. His gaze finally lifted to meet mine. "I am very happy that you are finally getting some insight into your past, Alice." He paused for a moment, his golden eyes flicking to Jasper. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

I pursed my lips together. "You don't think it will be fruitful."

Carlisle hesitated. I could see his thoughts turning, trying to phrase what he would say next as delicately as possible. "I think you may not like what you discover." He sighed and dropped into his leather chair. "Alice… I know what hospitals were like back in the early 1900s. I was there. I witnessed it first hand, with Esme and Edward. The hospitals did what they could, but there were times when their medical treatments were questionable. The state in which mental institutions were run was not as controlled back then. I fear you will uncover things from your past that would make most mortal men quiver."

I turned my gaze to the floor. The second that the word "asylum" had escaped from James' lips, I had known that darkness surrounded my past. I knew that. I accepted that. What else could I do? I knew vaguely of what Carlisle was referring to about early 20th century mental hospitals. Ethical medical standards did not often play a part in the treatment of patients.

"I understand that," I replied in a low voice. "I know that will be a very real part of my past…" I raised my eyes to meet Carlisle, "… but I have to know."

He gave me a soft, sad smile. "I know you do, Alice."

Esme threw her arms around me and drew me close to her chest. "Dear, sweet Alice." Her smooth lips kissed my forehead. "Whatever you may uncover, know that we love you and we support you."

I embraced my adopted mother. "I know. Thank you, Esme."

"When do you plan to leave?" Carlisle asked, pulling out his blackberry. "I can help arrange lodging in the South."

"We have most of it calculated," Jasper said. "Based on weather predictions for the next month, Mississippi should be receiving some very bad weather in December. We shouldn't have much trouble moving about during the day."

Carlisle nodded. "I am sure you have planned everything well. Esme and I will be moving the Ithaca the first week of December. Would you like us to arrange for your apartment to be furnished when we arrive?"

I nodded. "Yes, please. Esme, you know what we like."

She smiled affectionately at me, her caramel hair cascading over her shoulder as she nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll have it spotless for your arrival."

November quickly began to melt away. Rosalie and Emmett were planning another trip, this time to Russia. Rosalie wanted to spend Christmas and New Years in Saint Petersburg. Tanya wanted to accompany them, but was reluctant to leave her sisters behind.

"It would be so nice to go back to the motherland," she remarked dreamily, one cold November morning. All of us, save Esme and Carlisle, were outside on the porch, enjoying the sunrise.

"You are more than welcome to come with us, Tanya," Rosalie invited, running her fingers through her golden hair. "Russia has gone through a great many changes since you last laid eyes on it."

Tanya sighed. "Yes, that is part of what I fear. My Russia was glorious and bitter. I am hesitant to see it in anything other state."

Kate laughed. "Bitter? You miss the bitterness of life? The cold that slashed to the bone? Please, Tanya, I think absence has made your heart forgetful."

Tanya shook her curls. "No," she replied, her brow furrowed. "Never forgetful."

Silence washed over the forest. Snow drifted softly to the ground, blanketing the evergreens with a thin lace coat.

"Russia may have been hard and harsh, but it was home. It always will be in my heart," Tanya said.

Kate shifted in her perch on the porch rail. "Tanya… I wasn't trying to be hurtful…"

Tanya smiled tartly at her younger sister. "Of course not, Kate."

Irina tucked her knees up under her chin. "You can never go back, Tanya. Not really. You can never go back to the Russia that was once your home. And neither can you, Kate. Switzerland will not be the same place you once knew. That's the cruel reality of our existence. Everything around us changes, but we stay the same."

Rosalie stiffened beside Emmett. Irina's words cut her; I could read it in Rose's eyes. Emmett offered his arm to her, but she pushed him away. That is what haunted Rosalie the most – that everything around us went through seasons, the cycle of life and death – yet we stayed unchanged. She rose in one fluid motion and leapt from the porch. Her feet barely hit the fresh powdering of snow before she was running, her silk dress rippling behind her.

Emmett's face was stone. There was no joy or spark in his eyes. Though he may love Rosalie with all his heart, he could not give her the one thing she desired most: living, breathing, heart-beating life.

Emmett rose from his seat, his large frame towering over us. His eyes were black and cold, staring lifelessly. "There are many things I tolerate, but hurting my wife, whether physically or emotionally, is not one of them. I will ask you to not utter words of that sort again in her presence." Emmett's voice was strong and commanding, venom coating each word with the threat. With one swift movement, he pivoted and leapt from the porch in pursuit of his wife.

Irina blinked slowly. "I only spoke the truth," she said softly.

Tanya turned sharply to face her sister. "While your intentions may have been good, you rarely think before you act, Irina. That will be your down fall, sister," Tanya hissed. Her strawberry curls bounced behind her as she turned and followed after Rosalie and Emmett.

Kate bit her lip, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I did not mean to upset anyone."

Irina rose to her feet and went to her sister. She bent and cupped the girl's face in her alabaster hands. "You were only speaking the truth, Kate. There is never any harm in that." She kindly kissed her sister's forehead. "Tell Tanya I've gone back home. I'm going to see if Laurent has called."

I bolted upright from my window seat. "Irina! That reminds me… please do not mention to Laurent that we are no longer in Forks. Edward would be very upset if he knew…"

Irina's eyes narrowed. "You want me to lie to him?"

I shook my head. "No… well, not lie, really. Just forget to mention that we moved. I'm sure when he visits next, he'll ask about us. Just say that you haven't seen us in a while."

Her silver-blonde hair shimmered as she slowly shook her head. "Why would Edward be so upset if Laurent knew you had moved?"

I sighed, my brow furrowing. "Please, Irina. It's not my place to say. Just promise."

Irina's dark eyes studied mine intently before she finally relented and simply nodded in agreement. With that, she turned and disappeared into the forest.

The sun was just beginning to peak its face over the tops of the trees, its golden light washing us in its warmth. The sky was fading from soft pink into a crystal blue. The snow had stopped falling for the time being.

Kate stared after her sister, her eyes full of concern. She slowly turned back to face Jasper and me. Jasper cleared his throat uneasily and excused himself, swiftly disappearing into the house. Kate lowered herself from the railing and approached me.

I looked down at her wearily. "Yes?" I asked.

Kate settled below my perch on the window seat. Her hands found my small ones.

"What happened, Alice?"

I averted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kate." I stood quickly, trying to tug my hand free from her grasp. "Come on, let's go after the others. Maybe they've caught an elk –"

An electric shock ran up my arm. I gasped in pain. Kate's face was composed and serious. "No, Alice. What happened in Fork?" She firmly pulled me down to sit beside her. "Why did your entire family leave so suddenly?"

Kate searched my face for an answer.

I glared back at her.

My cousin sighed and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "Come on, Alice. Emmett already told me part of it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Emmett had cracked under Kate's interrogation. "Kate, it's really not my place to say." I tugged on my hand, trying to free it from her vise-grip.

"Emmett said something happened when you were throwing Bella a party. He said it was bad enough to make you leave Forks. Alice, what happened?"

I bit my lip. Jasper really didn't want any of the Denali sisters knowing about his lack of control, and I'm sure Edward wouldn't be too happy about the story being retold, but Kate was being persistent and I couldn't free my hand.

I finally surrendered. "Kate, you must never tell anyone else what I am about to tell you. Not Tanya, and especially not Irina."

Kate sighed. "Okay, I promise."

"Something did happen to Bella. It was her birthday, and I wanted to throw her a party. I mean, you only turn eighteen once, right?" Kate titled her head to the side, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Humans don't have very thick skin," I said slowly. "Bella ended up getting a paper cut. It all went down hill from there."

Kate's eyes widened slightly. "Paper cut, huh? Bummer."

"It was enough to set Jasper off," I said quietly. "He hadn't hunted in a while… I should have known better. I should have made sure his thirst was quieted before I brought a human within 6 feet of him…" I ran my fingers through my short, black hair. "He tried to attack Bella. Edward pushed her out of the way, but that only resulted in more blood." I raised my gaze to look into Kate's topaz eyes. "It was too much for all of us, save Carlisle, to bear. Carlisle fixed Bella's wounds and she was okay – but Edward wasn't. He didn't know how to handle the thought that our own family was putting Bella in danger. After a couple days, he completely shut down and chose to leave Bella, as a way of protecting her."

Kate's eyes widened. "He left her?" She sat silently, pondering Edward's predicament. Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine. "He left the love of his existence to protect her from what he is?"

I nodded. "Yes, that is his logic."

"How is Bella taking it?"

Pain ripped through my heart. "Not well," I whispered. "The brief glances I've had of Bella since leaving Forks have been almost too painful to bear. And what's worse, is that when my mind slips and I think about Bella, I can hardly sense her. It's like she's disappearing…"

Kate's hand clasped mine. "She'll be okay, Alice. Time heals everything for humans." She rose and turned toward the forest. "I think I'll go after the others now. They must have caught something by now."

I watched Kate disappear into the greenery, my mind whirling. Edward would not be pleased that I told a Denali sister about what happened. Jasper probably wasn't very happy either. I slowly got to my feet and made my way upstairs to our bedroom.

Jasper was sitting on our bed, our belongings scattered around him. We were leaving for New York in the morning and Jazz had started to pack. I approached my husband quietly and sat beside him. I felt too ashamed to speak.

He sighed and his hand slid across the cotton sheets to take my hand. "I know you feel bad, Alice. It's alright that you told Kate. I'm just ashamed of myself – and I hate it when others see my weakness."

My eyes stung and a lump formed in my throat. I lifted his scarred hand to my lips and kissed it tenderly. "Its not weakness, Jasper. You have radically altered your life, for me. You have made so many sacrifices and changes, because of me. You lived almost a hundred years as a normal vampire… it is unreasonable to think that a few decades of vegetarian eating could change your natural state of mind." I turned my gaze to meet his intense gaze. I grazed his cheek with my fingertips. "Its not weakness, Jazz…"

"Alice, nothing is a sacrifice if it means being with you."

**Please R/R! (I promise to post the next chapter faster this time!)**


	7. Ch 7:Finding His Own Comfort

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 7: Finding His Own Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

**Author's note: Shout out to all my reviewers! Scooby Lady, deltagirl74, Mah Soares, Diana Law, L.A.H.H., Raven Jadewolfe, fluro, and bmthespain. I know that I don't update as much as I should and I'm really sorry! You all are amazing! This is a bit shorter than normal, but I promise amazing things for chapter 8- such as the state of MS!**

**Scooby Lady – I've never read a Jasper/Alice pairing… for the most part, I like to stick with cannon ships, but I can see the appeal of alternative ships… they just make me a little nervous to read because I feel most writers can seem to keep true to the characters (but maybe it's the point not too, idk). Do you have anything you'd recommend?**

The day of our departure for Ithaca came quickly.

I hugged Rosalie.

"Goodbye," she said softly, "be safe."

I smiled up at her. "Don't worry, Rose. We'll know if any trouble is coming our way."

"Good luck – in Mississippi. I hope you find some answers."

"Thank you."

Emmett's massive form swallowed me up in a bear hug.

"Don't have too much fun without us,' he said, winking mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Emmett," I laughed and hugged him back.

Esme said a tearful goodbye to her son and daughter before climbing into the car. Carlisle, Esme and I were driving in the Mercedes while Jasper followed us in a U-haul. Jasper didn't mind – he liked the solitude.

Carlisle slid into the driver's seat while Esme and I occupied the back.

"Ready, ladies?"

I nodded and Esme sighed, staring longingly toward Rosalie and Emmett. "Yes," she said softly. Esme hated leaving any of us behind. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort her.

The sun was just setting over the top of the Alaskan Ridge as we prepared to leave Denali. Carlisle and Jasper had decided it would be best to drive at night since the U-haul did not offer the cover that the Mercedes' tinted windows did. There was a brief moment when the orange light of the sunset touched our skin and filled the car with a glowing crimson before quickly fading away as the sunny orb slipped over the top of the range.

Carlisle pulled the car into the lane, with Jasper following close behind. The Alaskan Ridge rose up behind us, watching as we parted ways. The moon had begun to rise and shown brightly in the fading light of the sun. It would soon become a silvery sphere hanging in the diamond studded night sky.

Esme fidgeted beside me, staring at her phone. Her mind was wandering between two alternatives – to try to call Edward or not.

I gently took her hand in mine. "Call him, Esme. He'll answer this time."

Her eyes snapped nervously to my face before she nodded. Her white fingers passed quickly over the keys to dial my brother's number. The phone rang six times before he finally answered, or rather, simply picked up the phone.

Esme smiled and eagerly gripped the phone to her ear. "Edward?" she breathed, her voice hopeful.

"Yes." His tone was dull and lifeless.

Esme's brow furrowed for a moment. "Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you finally answered your phone! We've been trying to reach you for the past couple months! Where are you?"

There was a long pause. Esme gripped my hand tightly.

"At the moment… Mexico City."

Esme's expression fell flat. "So far south?" she whispered.

I blinked. "He's trying to track Victoria," I said as his future came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks.

"Yes, I'm trying." The irritation was clear in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

Edward sighed. "Yes."

"Will you be coming north any time soon? Carlisle and Jasper will be at Cornell – we're on our way to Ithaca right now. Oh, Edward, you should come visit! We haven't lived in that part of the country for so long!"

There was another weighted pause and Esme's brow wrinkled once again.

"He won't come," I whispered. His mind was made up – tracking Victoria was the only focus in his future at this point.

"You won't come?" Esme repeated, her voice full of hurt.

Carlisle glanced into the rearview mirror. "Esme, let me speak with Edward."

She nodded and passed he husband the small silver phone.

"Edward," Carlisle said quietly, "I don't know exactly what you're searching for and I know that you have to find your own comfort, but please, come back soon. We're all very worried about you."

The phone cracked through the silence.

"I'll call back in a month," Edward said half-heartedly before handing up the phone.

Carlisle sighed and shut the phone. "I'm sorry, darling," he said, "but he'll be alright."

"I know," Esme responded softly. "I just hate to know that he's suffering life this. He's never… he hasn't stayed away this long in a very long time…"

I squeezed Esme's hand. There was little I could say to comfort her at this moment. I hadn't been there when Edward had left during his rebellious years and it wasn't a topic of much discussion in the Cullen household.

We drove on in silence for hours. Esme eventually pulled out her blueprints and began examining the plans, occasionally jotting down tiny notes in the margins. Every once in a while, she would ask Carlisle how he felt about oak verse pine furniture, if velvet curtains would seem too heavy in the den or if digging out the vegetable cellar into a wine cellar was too much. Carlisle graciously answered each question with his opinions, but I knew it didn't matter that much to him – he was just happy something was taking her mind off my brother.

We stopped half an hour before dawn broke. We were almost to Quebec. We were making good time, considering that we could only travel between dusk and dawn. Carlisle pulled into a Super 8 motel right off the highway and requested two rooms. The clerk didn't ask any questions, just processed the paperwork and handed Carlisle two plastic keycards before sitting back down to watch an old hockey game on a small, rabbit-eared television.

Esme and Carlisle retreated to their room immediately, but I pulled Jasper down a side hallway. We emerged in the back parking lot, and I lead Jasper into the wooded park behind the motel. It was still in the predawn hour and with half an hour before sunrise, we had plenty of time to hunt and be safely back in our room. Jasper brushed my hand, grateful that I hadn't asked any questions about how thirsty he was and had instead, simply lead him.

He always followed me, no matter what. No matter where I was headed, he had always followed my lead. It had been this way ever since we met. I had asked him once, before we found Carlisle and the others, if it bothered him, a Major in the Army and a leader of so many newborns, to follow me so blindly. I honestly had no clue where we were going some days; we sometimes had to wait for me to get another vision before we could make our next move. Jasper had smiled at me, his eyes a deep blood-orange color then and simply said, "No, Alice, I don't mind following after you." I knew then that he would follow me for the rest of our existence – and that certainty was a comfort to me.

We hunted for small mammals, much smaller than usual. There were not many large carnivores or even herbivores around the park and I didn't want to wander too far away with the sun well on its way. We had to satisfy ourselves with a woodchuck and a fox. We carefully buried the bodies afterward to ensure that no one would find them.

Jazz and I returned to the motel and sat in an almost comatose state in front of the TV. We watched for anything that appeared unusual. Nothing too out of the ordinary seems to be happening and once the morning news had run its course, I changed the station to CNN and watched out for our stock interests. I made a few calls to my broker, informing him of my decision to sell or buy from different companies. Seeing their names and figures on the television screen helped my visions come a little more easily.

Jasper pulled out a book about Civil War weaponry and began his editing, scribbling notes in the margins. He sat in the lone chair of our shabby hotel room, his long legs stretched lazily in front of him. His golden hair tumbled into his eyes briefly as he studied a page before he brushed the strands to the side with his long, scarred fingers. His eyes burned with intensity as he processed the information and a similar burning began to fill my stomach.

He was so beautifully damaged, but he was mine.

Jasper paused, his fingers poised to turn the page. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "I can feel that, Alice."

_Hell yeah you can_, I thought smugly. I turned my eyes on my husband, faking innocence. "What do you mean, Jazz?"

His eyes glanced up from his book to meet mine and I unleashed my full desire for him.

I smirked as he abruptly snapped his book closed. A wicked look entered his eyes. A playful growl rumbled low in his chest. "Two can play that game." He was suddenly towered over me, his gaze raking over my body.

And then his lips were on mine.


	8. Ch 8:The Road South

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 8: The Road South…**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

Our studio apartment in the art district of Ithaca, New York, was beautiful. Esme, who knew each of her children's individual tastes by heart, had incorporated both mine and Jaspers into an exotic mix of contemporary and classical country-western. The kitchen, which would stay untouched for the duration of our inhabitance, was painted a vibrant splash of red to accent soft yellow walls; dried chilies and other herbs hung from a rack on the ceiling. A red Kitchen Aid mixer sat poised on the counter top, as if waiting to be used. Our dishes wore vivid paint of red-orange and yellow.

The single bathroom, which would also largely go unused, except for the occasional occasion when I would need a mirror, was a beautiful soothing purple and sea-foam green. Esme had had the walls painted beige which allowed the accent colors to shine. A small closet just outside the bathroom stood empty, waiting to be filled with clothes – mostly my clothes, really. There were five wardrobe boxes sitting in the living space, storing clothes that were waiting to be hung in their new home. I smiled as I slowly peeled of the packing tape, gazing around the rest of the living space.

Esme had made sure our living space was appropriately divided up: bedroom, study, and studio space. Our bedroom area was separated from the rest of the room with an old fashion room- divider, which had been stripped and repainted a rich, deep brown with tan and red stenciled vines creeping to the top of the screen. Our platform bed displayed a similar pattern and color, with plenty of decorative pillows on the bed and leather chair.

Jasper's study was positioned on the other side of the room-divider. Esme had provided a desk with plenty of pigeon holes and a long, low book shelf that provided a mild sense of privacy. Esme knew that Jasper was extremely particular about his books and other materials, so she had left the desk and bookshelf empty for Jasper to fill as he pleased. The only thing missing was Jasper's chair, but I already knew he would spend most of his editing in the leather chair by our bed.

The last place my eyes wandered to was by far my favorite. On the far side of the apartment, below the large single window, was my studio. Three different dress forms stood in the corner on their wooden legs. By sizing up the plush feminine forms, I was sure one was Rosalie's, one Esme's, and one my measurements. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the cotton fabric, already seeing visions of the clothes I would be making. A long table that came to my waist held a pristine silver sowing machine. A bobbin board had been mounted on the wall above the table, displaying hundreds of spools of thread, their bright colors glistening softly under the dull florescent light. A cabinet next to the closet was stocked full of cloth – silk, cotton, wool, flax, nylon, and a cotton-polyester blend.

Jasper placed the last of his boxes of books beside his bookshelf. I turned slightly to glance at him. He casually leaned against the sturdy wooden structure, a small crooked smile playing at the edge of his lips. "How does this compare?" He said smoothly, his words dripping the sweetest honey.

I smirked back at him, lightly lifting myself to perch on the edge of my large work table. "I think Esme has outdone herself, yet again. She always knows how to add just enough and too much."

Jasper nodded. He ripped the packing tape off one of his boxes and began to unload his massive volumes of histories – mostly of the Civil War – and various books on weaponry. He glanced toward a duffle bag by the front door. "Any room for my clothes this time?" He smirked wickedly at me. "Or will this turn out to be another Toronto?"

My lips fought against a smile. "I suppose I'll leave some room in the closet for your wardrobe."

_Toronto had been our first semi-permanent residence together. We had meet six months previous and been hopping from one city to the next, following my random, brief visions of Cullen activities. I had grown a bit anxious as the days slipped into weeks with no glimpse of Carlisle or the other Cullens. Jasper, beginning to go a little crazy due to my spiking anxiety, suggested we stay in the area a while. His friends, Peter and Charlotte, had an apartment in Boston, which inspired Jasper to ask if we should get one too, at least until I had another vision. _

_While I was still troubled by my lack of vision, the prospect of living somewhere with Jasper besides a hotel room or car distracted me. When we had found an apartment above a watchmaker shop, I finally began to relax a bit. But I have to admit – I did go a bit overboard… on everything. I filled the small space with everything I didn't remember having from a previous life. The closet was over flowing by the time we were ready to leave for the next city. _

Jasper smiled back at me. He continued to fill his bookshelf with his volumes. After a few moments, he paused. "When do you want to leave?" he asked softly.

I frowned and cleared by throat. "Soon, I suppose. Tomorrow it will be cloudy all day. We could stop in Philadelphia and see Peter and Charlotte tomorrow afternoon."

Jasper's eyes brightened and he smiled to himself. "It will be good to see Peter and Charlotte again so soon."

I nodded. Normally, we didn't see our friends for years at a time. It was a rare treat to be able to see them more than once in the same year.

Jasper finished arranging his books and stood up. He had begun to shift my wardrobe boxes toward the closet when my eyes glazed over and I titled forward off my work table. I barely felt Jasper's arms catch me before I hit the ground.

_A sharp rap on the door sounded through our apartment. Boxes were strewn every where; nothing was in its proper place. I opened our door, looking slightly flustered. A young couple stood in the doorway, their sink flush with the blood that flowed beneath their skin. _

"_We just wanted to welcome you to the building. Arianna baked you a pie," the thin male said, pointing to the tall, slim girl next to him. "I'm Jon. We live across the hall from you."_

_I smiled up at them. "Thank you so much. Come in."_

"Jasper," I gasped, sitting up quickly. "Our neighbors will be there in a few minutes. We have to look like we just moved in." I rushed over to our bed and stripped the sheets, quickly folding them and shoving them into a box.

Jasper sighed quietly and began to pack his books up again. I flew around the room, un-straightening and disheveling everything to make it appear as if we had just moved in. I turned on the faucet in the kitchen and splashed my face with water. I ran my fingers through my already spiky hair, making it wilder than ever.

I cupped my hands under the faucet again and raced over the Jasper. "Sorry, Jazz," I said, before splashing him full in the face with a handful of water. Jasper sputtered for a moment and a feeling of shock and anger flooded over me.

At that moment, there was a sharp knock on the door. I whirled around and after a brief second to compose myself, I walked at a human speed to the door. I could feel a drop of water roll down my temple like sweat as I turned the doorknob in my hand.

I peered into the hallway, my expression inquisitive and slightly perplexed.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the building. Arianna baked you a pie," Jon said, pointing to Arianna next to him. "I'm Jon. We live across the hall from you."

I smiled up at them. "Thank you so much. Come in." I held open the door and Jon and Arianna entered our apartment, taking in the unorganized mess.

Jon had a slim build, with wispy light brown hair, and kind brown eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a thick wool sweater over a plaid flannel top with tan corduroy pants. Arianna was the same height as Jon and was thin as well. Her thick black hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders and her striking hazel eyes twinkled with life. Her skin was deliciously sun kissed. I quickly looked away from her to rid the thirsty thoughts from my head.

Jasper stuck his head around the corner of the room divider, looked over the couple and stood slowly, as if stiff. He brushed his hands off and held it out to Jon. "Hi, I'm Tyler Whitlock. This is my fiancée, Christie."

Jon shook Jasper's hand, shivering at the icy touch of his skin. "I'm Jon. This is my girlfriend, Arianna. Wow, its kind of cold in here. Have you turned on the heat yet?"

"We forgot to call the gas company and it's a too late now," I said, rubbing my hands on my arms, as if I was cold as well.

"Oh, you poor things," Arianna said, her accent kissing the words. I guessed she was from Puerto Rico. "If you'd like, you can stay in our apartment. It's small, but warm."

"Thanks," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around me, "but we have a lot of unpacking to do tonight. We have blankets, we'll be fine."

I moved forward, my arms extended. "Thank you so much for the pie, Arianna. It smells wonderful."

"Its apple pie," she said, carefully handing me the dish, "an American classic," she added, glancing at Jon. He smiled and nodded down at her.

"My favorite kind," Jasper commented. I placed the pie on the kitchen counter. I would have to drop it by a soup kitchen tomorrow morning before we left for Mississippi.

"Well, I know it's late, but Arianna and I just wanted to stop by and say welcome!" Jon turned toward the door and then paused. "We'd love to get to know you better though. Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh, we actually have to go out of town tomorrow for… a relative's health. We just found out and we'd like to be there for her. We'll be back in a week or two though," I said, scrambling quickly to pull an alibi for our absence.

"Oh… okay," Jon said.

Arianna squeezed my arm. "I hope she is alright. We will keep her in our thoughts."

I smiled. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Well, good night. Thanks for stopping by," Jasper said,

The door clicked softly behind our new neighbors. Jasper and I stood silently, staring at the wooden door. Their footsteps sounded sharply on the hard, cold floor as Jon and Arianna crossed the hall to their apartment. I could hear the soft sounds of Jasper's quiet breath behind me. A small sigh escaped his lips.

I turned to face him. "Will it be difficult to be around them?" I stared up into his face, gazing over his perfectly scarred features, searching for a sign that either one of the humans would be too much of a temptation for Jasper to handle.

He turned his dark butterscotch eyes down to meet mine. He offered me a small smile. "It shouldn't be too hard… you'll keep an eye out for me."

I grinned up at him. "Always," I whispered, kissing his palm.

Jasper pulled me into a hug and held me for a moment before softly kissing the top of my head. "Come on," he said gently tugging me toward the door, "Let's go down to Philadelphia and see Peter and Charlotte now."

Ten minutes later we were flying down the dark highway heading out New York. Jasper dialed the number Peter had left with us last time they were in Forks. We agreed to meet at an all night diner on the edge of Philadelphia around two in the morning.

We drove with the windows down and the radio softly murmuring out smooth, jazzy tunes. If I had been human, I am sure the frigid winter night would have been unbearable. However, the cooled air felt wonderful as it skimmed over my arms and face, tussling my unkempt hair. The wet scent of the freshly fallen snow on the side of the highway filled my senses, washing them clean. The natural light of the moon helped to light our way until we finally merged with the interstate.

Shortly before two, Jasper pulled the Mercedes into the shabby and poorly lit parking lot of an all night diner. Charlotte and Peter appeared from a beat up old Chevrolet Monte Carlo. Their eyes were a dark shade of burgundy. Charlotte rushed to my side and embraced me.

"Alice, how are you?" she said, gazing into my eyes. "How is the rest of your family?"

I grinned back at her while Jasper and Peter exchanged greetings. "We're good. Jasper and I moved to Ithaca with Carlisle and Esme so that they could attend Cornell."

"Wow, another degree?" Peter chuckled. "Wow, Major Whitlock, you are really are going after some higher education."

Jasper shrugged looking half-embarrassed. "Let's get inside the diner like normal people would do. I'm sure it's freezing to humans."

"Yes, let's," Charlotte said cheerfully. She pulled me toward the shabby diner. We headed for the back and slipped into a booth. A handful of patrons were scattered around the restaurant. It was mostly truckers taking a coffee break from the long, endless hours on the road.

"So," Peter said, settling beside Charlotte, "what are you doing all the way down in Pennsylvania? Don't you usually spend the first week perfecting your residence?"

Jasper smirked at me. "Yes, we usually do spend quite a few hours straightening out the particulars. We, um, are going on a little road trip before the spring semester starts at Cornell."

"Where to?" Charlotte asked, leaning forward.

Jasper's uncertainty pricked at my own. I cleared my throat uneasily. "We are going down to Mississippi."

Peter frowned, slightly perplexed. "Why so far south?"

"Just doing some research into past histories." Jasper glanced at me again.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side, taking in our exchange. "Is this about… your past, Alice?" she asked softly.

I bit my lip. "We have a possible lead."

"Is this… a good thing, Alice? I thought you wanted to know."

"I do, I really do. I just…" My voice faltered and my throat closed. I could have taken a deep breath and continued, but the pressing weight of the unknown was very unnerving to me.

Jasper squeezed my hand under the table. "We're just going to spend some time down there to see if we can find anything, that's all."

Peter and Jasper were able to turn the conversation to a lighter topic and the rest of the night passed without any uncomfortable words. About thirty minutes before the sun was due to rise, we parted ways. Jasper and I got into the Mercedes and continued south in silence.

The unknown future that even I couldn't see stretched before us on the gray highway, the endless possibilities hanging over me.

**Author's note: I know that I've taken forever to update, please forgive me! Much like Alice and Jasper, I have just moved and it has taken a while to get everything settled down. But I'm hoping to have another chapter out to you by the end of the month, so please keep reading! Thank you so much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers. This next chapter will contain some pretty heavy findings.**


	9. Ch 9:Insanity of the Search

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 9: Insanity of the Search**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

**A/N: I apologize once again for my delay in posting! I have been so crazy busy with so many changes happening in my life that it's been a bit difficult for me to catch up with everything, but I think this chapter is long enough and interesting enough to be okay for a little while… I promise quicker updates in the future!**

I set up Jasper's laptop while he poured over Mississippi state and county maps that we had picked up at the Mississippi Welcome Center. I wasn't quite sure what we were looking for. I had no last name to go off of, no town to look for answers in. Jasper and I were searching for answers with minimal information. That made my vision virtually useless – how can see you the future of something you have no knowledge of?

Jackson, the capital of Mississippi, did have an extensive public library next to the University of Mississippi. Jasper suggested that we start there in the morning as the library would probably house a large section on state history.

The next morning was damp and dark. The winter weather gave us enough cover to reach the library without any worry.

The library had already gone into limited holiday hours, so when we circled in front of the old stone building, all the windows were dark, the doors locked. We sat in a parking space for a few minutes while the car idled quietly. Finally, I couldn't stand waiting anymore and hurriedly exited the Mercedes. Jasper followed quickly after me.

A narrow alley allowed access to the back of the library. I shot down the small passageway, skipping over shallow puddles and avoiding the trash that littered the alley. Jasper followed, mimicking my movements.

At the end of the alley, I paused for half a second to take in the small employee parking lot. A back entrance to the library led down to the vacant lot. I jumped up the steps and gently tugged on the doorknob, knowing it was locked. Beside the staircase, windows to the basement of the library were visible. I slid under the railing and prodded the window delicately with my foot. I could have easily broken into the library with a flick of my hand, but I was wary of causing damage that would bring unwanted attention to the building.

Jasper softly called to me. I glanced over my shoulder. "I'm going to check the roof access, Alice."

I nodded and Jasper vanished down the alley. I could hear him climbing the fire escape.

I moved to the next window and nudged it. The glass gave way under my foot. I froze, panicked that I had put too much pressure on the pane. Warm air began to encircle my foot and I realized the window had opened. I knelt down and peered into the dark space. The ground was rough and wet on my bare legs. Observing that there was no one in the basement, I pushed the window fully open. I scrambled inside in a very unlady-like manner and quickly readjusted my skirt as soon as my feet were settled on the ground.

The basement smelled dusty, like old books and mold. All the florescent lights were off, but the dim morning light cast a gray ambiance on the rows of wooden bookcases that was almost warm. I began to walk up and down the aisles, searching the books for cohesive organization.

At first, all the books appeared to be a random mixture of literature – religion, biology, fiction and biographies. Soon, I began to recognize a pattern in the titles: "Baptist Influence in the Southern United States", "Water Insects of the Mississippi River", and "To Kill A Mockingbird". All the volumes focused on Mississippi. At the end of the aisle, I stopped short. Hundreds of newspapers from the [Jackson Newspaper] were cataloged against the wall.

Next to the massive collection of newspapers was an old library computer. I sat down at the small desk and stared at the 1980s over-size computer monitor. The computer clicked and whirled when I pressed the power button, groaning as it slowly came to life. The screen prompted a guest log-in and then I was in the system. I quickly began to search through the available programs and files. This computer had a genealogy program and a database of all the Jackson newspapers dating back to 1886.

I sat, staring at the screen, drumming my fingers against the dusty grain of the small wooden desk. How was I going to search for information? A legal last name would have been exponentially helpful at a point like this. I continued drumming my fingers on the desk, gazing around the semi-dark basement.

I let my mind go blank and focused only on what I had been in the video. What had James said?

_Asylum_. That would provide some answers, at least a starting plan to begin the search. I had woken up in 1920. That was another key point.

I pulled up a newspaper and began to skim through it.

The sound of gravel crunching under tires made me freeze. I listened intently as the vehicle parked in the back lot and someone exited the car. Even with a thick concrete wall between us, I could still smell the blood pumping sluggishly through their veins. I could smell the human too – the scent of blood was the strongest, but it was almost overwhelmed by a potent smelling perfume and mothballs. A key turned in the backdoor, the lock sticking the slightest bit. Footsteps creaked above my head on the wooden floorboards of the library. I heard the librarian shuffling around upstairs, flipping on lights and sorting through books.

_Where was Jasper?_ I closed my eyes and focused on his future.

_Jasper knocked on the large glass doors. The old librarian, in her surprise, dropped the stack of books she was transferring to a pushcart. She shuffled over to the door and unlocked it. _

"_May I help you, young man?" _

_Jasper huddled into his jacket. "I'm supposed to meet some friends here for an early morning study session." Jasper had pulled out his southern accent – and even though it was just a vision, I could almost feel my knees going weak. "Has anyone else gotten here yet?" he asked, peering past her into the dark library. _

"_It's Christmas Break, there is no school in session," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. _

"_There are courses available at the University of Mississippi over the break – please let me inside, ma'am, I'm freezing."_

_The little librarian held her ground. "It's too early for this kind of thing –"_

I quickly sat up. I put the computer on sleep and flew out the small basement window. I stood for a moment in the parking lot, taking in deep breaths of the cold morning air. I smelled what I was looking for and sprinted down the alley.

Three blocks away was a small coffee shop, already serving a few select patrons that were daring the cold in the early morning hours. I walked briskly over to the counter.

"Two regular coffees, one vanilla latte and an earl gray tea, please," I said, pulling a small wad of cash from my bag.

The barista quickly got my order together and I exited the coffee shop as quickly as I dated. I used the sidewalk instead of the alley to get to the library. I had just rounded a corner to where I could finally see the front of the library when I saw Jasper knocked on the library door. I could faintly hear their conversation as I slowed to a more human speed.

I awkwardly shuffled my feet and tried to adjust my bag on my shoulder while not quite keeping the coffee balanced. Hot liquid that should have burned my skin slid down my fingers. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, the librarian was giving Jasper her last retort.

"It's too early for that kind of thing –" she paused midsentence and gazed past Jasper at me.

I shuffled my feet at the first step, carefully feeling the stone under my foot. Jasper glanced back at me, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Am I late?" I said, making my teeth slightly chatter.

Jasper turned back to the librarian. "Please don't make us wait out here in the cold for the rest of our study group."

She glanced at me, then grunted and pulled the door open. "Come along, then."

"Thank you," Jasper said, passing inside.

I smiled kindly at her. "Thank you. Would you like a coffee? It would serve our friends right for being late."

The librarian, whose name tag read "Maribel", glanced at the drinks in my hand.

"Regular, vanilla latte, or tea," I offered, extending the drinks toward her.

She stretched out a wrinkled hand, hesitating over the coffee and tea.

"Please, take them both," I said, carefully removing them from the flimsy cardboard carrier. I handed her the coffee and set the tea on the check-out counter. "Thank you for opening a little early for us. Very important research we're doing on native species of Mississippi." I flashed a small, reassuring smile at her. "Grad students at UM," I explained.

She nodded and nervously shifted her hot coffee from one hand to the other. After another awkward pause, I headed off in search of my study buddy.

Jasper was in the basement, the computer awake again. He was reviewing the pages I had pulled up.

"So, you're really starting off with the asylum lead?" Jasper asked quietly, tapping the computer screen.

I nodded. "I might as well start off as with the little that I know and work my way backward." I pulled his laptop from my bag and handed it to him.

He set up the lap to next to the library computer and wired them together. He quickly hacked into the Jackson Court hours and library databases and began to cross-reference confidential files.

Half way through the day, Jasper paused and glanced at me nervously. I could tell from the wave of nerves that knotted at my stomach suddenly. I glanced back at him from my perch on a filing cabinet. I folded the newspaper I had been studying and looked at him curiously.

"You haven't had a vision?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… usually by now, you've had a vision about a person or place related to a given decision… why do you think you haven't had one?"

I frowned at him and looked away. "I don't know," I said. I tried to conceal my own frustration. "I've tried… but everything I see is constantly shifting or fading from me the moment I see it. It's like my past is trying to hide from me, even in my vision."

Jasper leaned back in his chair. "Have you really made the decision that you want to know what happened to you?"

"Of course," I snapped. I bit my lip as soon as I heard the harshness in my tone. I sighed and pulled at my cropped hair. "I'm sorry, Jazz," I said softly. "I'm just getting uneasy because I can't see… and I don't know why."

Jasper tried to give me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Alice, we'll find the answers."

I still didn't feel hopeful and I returned my attention to the Obituaries.

We finally left the library around five under the cover of a cloudy sky. We checked out of our shabby hotel and began to drive to the first asylum on our list. There were only a couple original institutions that were still standing in Mississippi – most had either been torn down or converted into hospitals. Jasper and I had decided to start with the remaining original buildings and work our way up from there. When you have nothing to go off of, the only place to start is the bottom.

We sped out of Jackson into the swampy surrounding countryside. The sun was a large orange ball swiftly sinking into the pine and oak tree line. The slender pines towered over the road as they caught the breeze and swayed to and fro. Just as dusk began to make the world sink into shades of gray and purple, we arrived at the first location.

The building loomed before us as Jasper stopped the Mercedes at a locked gate. We both go out of the vehicle and stood together in silence, examining the building. It was decrepit and old; the brick exterior was stained and most of the windows were filled with broken glass.

"It looks empty, Alice," Jasper said. "I don't think we'll find any records here. They probably moved them to the courthouse a long time ago."

I continued to stare intently at the building, searching every broken line, praying something would trigger a faded, forgotten human memory. Finally I sighed and nodded. "Ok, let's go."

The files in the courthouse did not reveal much of anything. Most of the records had been lost in a fire that had swept through most of the institution down in 1952.

In the early hours of the morning, Jasper and I drove south to the next asylum. The full moon shone brightly as it slowly shifted from the heavens back toward the horizon. The asylum had a grounds keeping office, although it appeared to be not more than a shabby shed, but the entry to the asylum was closed. Jasper managed to break into the asylum without causing too much damage.

I stood in the middle of the entrance, staring at the water damaged and rotting staircase.

Jasper appeared from a hallway, covering in dirt and grime. "There's a passageway down into a basement, but it's almost completely blocked off.

I gazed at him with lifeless eyes. This was fruitless and stupid. I was chasing a fantasy that was not there, looking into a past that was not mine to be a part of.

Jasper's brow knit together as he took in my mood. "Alice," he scolded, almost sternly, "stop it. Don't give up hope – we've only just begun our search."

"It's useless," I said, turning away. My eyes stung. I rubbed at the uncomfortable feeling. "He could have lied, Jazz. Just saying something to scare Bella."

"Alice, why would someone like James admit to having his prey escape him? Trackers don't normally have resistant; they go after their prey until they have captured it or it is taken away by death or another vampire. I don't think James would have made this up." Jasper gently brushed the hair from my eyes. "Trust me, Alice."

I looked up into his dark eyes and nodded. "Always," I whispered. I stood on my toes and kissed his perfect lips. "Come on, let's take a break and hunt."

Once Jasper's eyes were burning orbs of gold, we continued our search for answers into my past. We couldn't locate any records from the asylum or the county courthouse, so we continue further south to the next one.

The next asylum was much smaller than the others and appeared very run down. The grounds were completely fenced off and the entrance was barely accessible. I managed to pick the padlock without damaging it and Jasper and I spilled inside. We have to leave the Mercedes just inside the gate as the roach was too washed out to get through.

We traveled on foot up the gravel road avoiding as much of the muck and debris as we could. A sign on the outside of the building warned trespassers of prosecution. Jasper wedged the door open and I slipped inside. The entry of the building was just as run down as the outside, even part of the ceiling was caved in.

The asylum held no records. I didn't linger in the building, but went back outside. An old magnolia tree stood several yards from the entrance. I wondered over to the tree and settled into its roots. As I sat beneath the old magnolia, I surveyed my options. So far this trip had mostly been in vain – a fruitless chase of an unreliable source. And since my sources' ashes had been scattered to the four winds, there wasn't any chance of verifying any facts.

I picked up a bruised magnolia petal, delicately turning it over in my fingers as my mind kept rolling through possibilities. I heard Jasper exit the building and walk across the damp, moon-lit lawn to where I was.

"Where could the records be?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"They were probably moved like the others, to a hospital or courthouse," Jasper replied, brushing dirt off his shirt.

I sighed. "Then we might as well go to every courthouse and hospital in the state. And we still don't really know what we're looking for."

Jasper positioned himself next to me on the ground. He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Alice, I know this may seem improbable, even impossible that we would find any answers, but we will," he promised, smiling down at me. I gazed up into his eyes and my heart melted. "Trust me," he whispered, burying his face in my hair.

I couldn't help but smile. "East Mississippi State Hospital is closest to this asylum," I said, recalling the map.

It was almost dawn when we arrive at EMSH. Jasper stole an access badge in the parking garage, moving so fast when a female RN dropped her keys that she didn't even notice is had disappeared from her lapel.

We used the basement for access and quickly found the records storage. The door read "Lauderdale County Medical Records". A computer offered a quick search and find but no actual asylum records were stored at East Mississippi State Hospital. However, the sun had already risen and it was too sunny of a day for Jasper and I to risk stepping into the daylight.

Jasper used the hospital computer to hack into the state court's secure website to pass some time while we waited out the sun. He found records of criminal activity, Civil War involvement, which he uploaded to a thumb drive for later reading and charity fund records. Only minimal information about any of the state asylums was available on the website.

Jasper then moved onto the Jackson County website. The information uncovered via this portal was also minimal, but cited sources held on location. "That could be a promising place to start," Jasper said, leaning back in the metal chair.

I nodded. "Try the Lauderdale County website while we're here. We could always stop there on our way back to Jackson."

Jasper's fingers flew over the keyboard. He hacked into the Lauderdale County website with ease and began searching internal records. His fluid typing stopped suddenly.

I glanced over his shoulder.

"You can gain access to county records if you're a registered Research Assistant or Faculty is you're associated with the Graduate program at Mississippi State University," he said. "Give me a minute and we can get in."

Jasper pulled up the Mississippi State University Registrar's website and quickly hacked into it. He set up an artificial school email address and history in ten minutes.

"Jasper," I asked quietly as I watched his fingers fly across the plastic keyboard, "why aren't you just breaking into the county website?"

Without slowing his pace, Jasper turned and looked to me. "It will be nice to have a legitimate website to go to for war information when I do consulting work. The clients tend to like it when you can verify where information was obtained from legally." He smirked up at me and turned back to the computer.

After a few more minutes of vigorous typing, Jasper had an account established through the Lauderdale County Historical Research Association. With the account information, Jasper was able to submit for an account which he also approved and set up through the Lauderdale County website.

I smiled as he pulled up the account homepage. "You just broke so many federal laws," I giggled as I leaned on his shoulder. "So much for accountable work practices."

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled, still typing as he began his historic county-wide search as user "Tony Patton".

"Yes," I said. "It includes privacy violations, identity theft –"

"Of a fake person?" he interjected.

"Yes," I stated, continuing to list his crimes. "Fraud, falsifying personal documents, falsifying official records, impersonating a State Representative –"

"Alice."

I stopped and looked at the screen.

"There is a search engine for asylum "patients" – by date, age, condition…"

My throat suddenly seemed dry. I cleared it uncomfortably. "I woke up in 1920. Search that year."

339 records became available.

"Narrow it down by gender."

175 records for the year were female.

I paused, trying to figure out how to narrow it down further. "Under the age of 30?" I guessed.

Jasper glanced back at me. "You were not 30 when you were changed."

I rolled my eyes. "Just to be safe, Jazz… I don't have a lot to go off of here."

46 records meet all three requirements.

Jasper glanced back at me. "Can we take it down to 25?"

I nodded, attempting to clear the odd lump that had risen in my throat. I tried to calm myself – I'm sure I was driving Jasper crazy. _There are other places that hold records – Jackson County, for example – that are much more likely to shed light on the situation than this_, I told myself.

Jasper opened up the file and slowly began to click through each report while I furiously scribbled down the information.

Record no. 85012. Admission Date: January 11, 1920. Patient Name: Lewis, Elizabeth Ellen. Age: 20. Sex: Female. Race: White. Residence: Meridian, MS. Marital Status: Married. Condition: Witch. Cause: Adultery.

All the records followed this similar pattern of information.

Record no. 85084, patient White, Mary Kate, was accused of witchcraft and sorcery. She was only listed as 15 years old.

Record no. 85154, patient Huey, Pamela Lee, stated insanity has her condition.

Record no. 85196, patient Dean, Amanda, was listed as feebleminded.

Record no. 85206, patient Smith, Mary, was institutionalized based on insanity due to acute melancholia.

Record no. 85247, patient Alderson, Elizabeth Anne, was accused of insanity with a root cause listed as alcohol.

Record no. 85412, patient Williams, Janet Eloise, was cited as being mentally unstable.

Record no. 85577, patient Brandon, Mary Alice, was listed as insanity from childhood.

We both stopped short, my pen suspended above the paper. Jasper glanced up at me. "The court house will have more information on Record 85577…" Jasper said slowly. I knew he was trying to get a read n my current emotional state, but all I felt at the moment was mind-numbing shock that we may have actually found… me.

"We'll have to wait a little longer," I said, quickly turning away from the screen. "Around four, we'll have enough cloud cover to go outside." Thank goodness at least the weather was a sure thing.

Jasper nodded, still studying me. I ignored him and began to wander aimlessly around the records room. I was turning over the information my head – Mary Alice Brandon, 19 years old, from Biloxi, MS, and apparently, insane from childhood. Well, premonitions in the 1920s would have been seen as insane…


	10. Ch 10:The Past Laid Bare

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 10: The Past Laid Bare**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: I am ****so ETERNALLY sorry**** for making you all wait this long… I've been working on this chapter for a while and was scared to release it because this is such a pivotal moment in Alice's life that I didn't want to mess it up… I hope you enjoy this chapter; I will be following this one up shortly (hopefully within the next two weeks!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

Jasper and I quickly covered the ground to the courthouse as the sun sunk behind the buildings. We slipped into the basement and went into the Archive. Jasper picked the lock on the door and entered the small, dark room ahead of me. He pulled down several boxes from a top shelf and set them on a metal examination table. We opened the file boxes and sorted through the contents until we located the file that matched my case number. I swallowed hard and leaned against the table for support. It was all too much… this was moving too fast. Jasper carefully pulled out the file and laid it gently on the table in front of me. I gingerly lifted the cover of file # 85577 and let it fall flat. The pages were tattered and yellowed with age. The ink was brown and faded. The official record was typed with a heavy handed type writer.

Name of the patient: **Brandon, Mary Alice**.

Age: **19**

Height **4' 11"**

Weight **80 lbs**

Sex: **Female**

Date of Birth:** April 16, 1901**

Date of Admittance: **June 2, 1920**

Date of Death: **June 2, 1920**

Reason for Admittance: **Admitted due to insanity**

Depositor: **Brandon, George. Father**

Rehabilitation: **Unlikely. No reentrance into society recommended**.

The scrawl of a doctor's approving signature was seen at the bottom of the aged page.

I frowned, my brow puckering. My father… my own father had admitted me… My face suddenly felt as if it was on fire; my scalp prickled as I gazed at the name.

Jasper's hand laid briefly on mine at the sharp alteration of my mood. I blinked roughly and tried to reorganize my thoughts. Jasper turned the page of the file and a few loose pieces of paper fluttered onto the floor.

I leaned forward to examine the new pages as Jasper bent down to retrieve the fallen items. The pages contained a detailed record of my doctor appointments. My fingers dug into the edge of the metal table frame. I could faintly feel the metal melt like butter under my steely grip. Each session was given a reference number followed by the date and length of the appointment. An elaborate account of events was given, in tones of an unfamiliar, cold medical textbook. I skimmed the details and began flipping through pages. Record 624. Account A-3. Dated June 12, 1920. Patient was released after a week in solitary confinement due to disruptive behavior. Record 624. Account A-9. Dated June 30, 1920. Doctor Japheth Williams has suggested an experimentally treatment be administered to the patient. Reports from the New York Mental Health and Sanity Board offer a hopeful prognosis that it will cure mentally instabilities as seen in the patient. Treatment description can be found in Doctor's Appendix, Therapy 748c.

A tidal wave of confliction suddenly crashed into me. I gasped softly, trying to adjust to the crushing sensation of emotions that were not mine. I pushed back from the table, clutching at my head as my eyes found Jasper. The flicker I saw in Jasper's eyes haunted me. His eyes had been consumed with wariness and pain. Jasper quickly pulled back his own emotions until I could barely register them, even on his face.

He opened his mouth for a moment, as if to speak, but quickly shut it again.

I stared at him in confusion, and then my eyes slowly transitioned to the small square he held in his hand.

"What?" I demanded, my voice awkward and thick. My own fear suddenly threatened to drown me.

Jasper's mouth opened again, but shut just as quickly. I heard him swallow the lump in his throat. He stared at me for one long moment and then, slowly, his mood melted into resolution. His jaw locked and he raised his eyes to peer deep into mine. His long, slender and scarred hand extended toward me, offering me the paper.

My eyes flickered from the article in his hand to his face before I felt my own hand involuntarily reach forward to receive his offering.

"It's you right to now," Jasper said stiffly. "That's why we're here in the first place. So you can know your past."

His fingers dropped from mine. I was left holding the foreign object. I was terrified to turn it over. The back of the paper was an aged cream color and felt slightly rough and thick. The other slide felt much smoother and almost glassy to the touch.

With a small breath, I turned the paper over. It was a picture. Namely, a picture of a young boy with a shaved head. I glanced back at Jasper, confused as to why he would have wanted to protect me from this. I softly shook my head and looked back down at the picture.

A slow realization began to wash over me as I studied the picture. The boy's thin frame… the shape of the boy's chin and the structure of the boy's cheekbones. And then, all of a sudden, I realized that my own dead, lifeless, human eyes were staring back up at me.

I felt my knees go weak and quickly stumbled into the metal table to maintain my balance. I turned the picture face down on the table and pushed it away from me.

Jasper moved around the table to stand beside me, his hand tentatively on my waist.

"As you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded, staring down at my boots, unable to form words. That image was burned into my brain. It was terrible, but given some time to process it, I might be able to deal with it. But it was the eyes that were bothering me the most… dead. Cold… I shook my head, trying to clear the picture from my never forgetting brain. I reached for the file again and rummaged through it. I furiously turned the page of my file, searching for anything. More doctor's notes. More experimental therapies and notes of my deteriorating mental and physical conditions. An incident report recorded my attack on a guard one night. The punishment was isolation for two weeks. Then the file abruptly ended. A simple note recorded the time of my death. It was noted that I had been discovered in my cell by an asylum worker named Ezekiel, who was also given instructions to dispose of my body. I snorted and slammed the file shut. Guess I wasn't dead after all.

My hands shook as I stared at the file. And then I was gone, flying through the window, my bag slung securely on my back. The sun had just sunk over the edge of the world, leaving the landscape in a quickly fading twilight purple and gray. My feet skipped faintly across the pavement into the grassy field that led to the surrounding forest. I could dimly hear Jasper trailing me.

It was too much information, too quickly obtained. My head was spinning as the lights of the city quickly faded from view. "There was a death date," I whispered to myself as I plunged myself into the Mississippi woods. "It can't be me… this file can't be me…"

I dropped to my knees, my chest convulsing strangely. "It can't be me… It can't be me…"

Jasper's hand gently touched my shoulder. "Alice…"

"There was a death date in the record, Jasper… how can this be me?" The photograph was forever sketched into my brain. In my mind, I knew that it was me. That was my file. But my heart was crying out against the reality of it, begging for a different explanation.

"Maybe they put that down when you disappeared," Jasper said carefully, kneeling beside me. "It wouldn't sound good if word got back to the public that the institution had lost one of its patients."

I clutched at my head, pulling at my hair. My short, choppy, uneven, jet black hair. I fingered a strand carefully as I turned the concept over in my mind. There was no other explanation.

Jasper and I remained silent for an hour, both kneeling in the southern earth.

"I need to go to Biloxi," I said softly, finally feeling some control over my emotions.

"We'll go whenever you're ready," Jasper said, rising to his feet. He gently brushed the top of my hair with fingers.

"I'm ready. Let's go."


	11. Ch 11: Fleeting Moments in Time

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 11: Fleeting Moments in Time**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: I know, I know…. My promise of posting in two weeks turned into a month… but here it is now! I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to Scooby Lady, bmthespian, L.A.H.H., joayla and fluro! You all are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

Biloxi was a small fishing town right off the shore of the Gulf of Mexico, located right next to Keesler Air Force Base. It had many old, historic buildings, especially in its main square. As soon as we arrived, Jasper and I went into the Biloxi Library and reserved a small study room that held a microfiche machine. We poured over old newspapers from the late 1800s and early 1900s, searching for records of my parents.

Finding information about George Brandon wasn't difficult, although there were very few records. In a Biloxi Times newspaper, dated May 15, 1898, I discovered my parents' engagement announcement. "George Brandon and Margaret Holmes to be married. George Brandon, a local shop owner and fisherman, and Margaret Holmes, a school teacher, are to be married this summer", the short article began. There was no picture.

Jasper and I began to go through newspapers of 1901. My birth was announced a few weeks into June. "George and Margaret Brandon welcome a baby girl on June 2nd". We discovered my sister, Cynthia, was born five years later. Using the Biloxi Library's electronic database, I was able to find out more information on my sister. In 1930, Cynthia Brandon married French-born Gilbert Lamott. Gilbert Lamott was killed while serving in the military in France during World War II. His obituary noted that Mr. Lamott had left behind his bride, Cynthia Lamott, and their ten year old daughter, Josephine.

After some extensive searching, Jasper was able to pull the records of Josephine Lamott's birth on July 12, 1934 from the Biloxi Court records. I browsed through the papers from the following fifty years, searching for Josephine's name, but I could not find it. I found my father's name listed in the Obituaries in 1935 and discovered my mother had past away shortly after him in 1937. My sister died in 1968 due to complications from pneumonia. But still, nothing on Cynthia's daughter. Since there was no public record of a Josephine Lamott marrying, I continued to search for her under her maiden name. Pausing in frustration from my search, I flipped through the Biloxi Yellow Pages. To my surprise, she was listed: Lamott, Josephine E., 1102 East Pine Avenue, Biloxi, MS.

Under the cover of a cloudy, wet winter day in Mississippi, Jasper and I ventured down East Pine Avenue. In the middle of the block stood a small white house with gray shutters. One of the shutters hung slightly off its hinges. The small front yard was covered with brown grass, waiting for spring to come calling again.

I stood across the street, pondering over whether or not I should knock on the door.

Jasper nudged me. "Want me to see if she's home?" he asked.

I bit my lip, thinking. "I don't know, Jazz," I said slowly, still turning over the situation in my mind.

"She has an attic window,' Jasper said, nodding to the small port-shaped pane of glass set under the eaves of the roof. "Slip inside. She won't even know you're there."

I studied the window. It was much too small for Jasper to fit through, but would probably be just my size. Finally, I shrugged out of my overcoat and handed it to Jasper. "Get out of the rain," I said, "don't draw attention to yourself."

I threw him a weak smile and then dashed across the street. With one smooth leap, I quietly landed on the small porch roof. I reached up to the attic window, standing on my toes, and attempted to push it open. The old wooden frame groaned beneath my fingers before finally giving way.

I pulled myself through the window and silently slid to the floor. I gently pushed the window shut behind me, closing the rainy outside world away. Downstairs I could faintly hear the sound of the television droning on, tuned to a soap opera channel. I carefully stood, so my weight would cause the least amount of noise on the old, cracked and weathered wooden floor boards.

The small attic space smelled strongly of dust, mold, mothballs and the faint aroma of cinnamon. Wardrobe boxes lined one side of the small attic. The rain continued to pound on the tin roof, coming in gusts as the strong winds of the Gulf blew the storm inland.

I gazed around the small space and found a box off in the opposite corner of the attic marked "Mother's Things". The box was partially opened, the tape having lost most of its adhesive due to the warm, damp weather. I carefully peeled the rest of the tape off the box and gently set it on the floor to examine its contents.

The top layer was crochet hats and scarves, slightly faded with age - a few were moth-eaten in places. They had at one time been decorated with brilliant colors of cyan, purple and magenta.

I pulled one hat from the box that was made of straw, died white, with a fabulously big crocheted ribbon and rose knitted from threads of maroon, pink, and plum yarn. I twirled the hat in my fingers, examining its carefully braided rim. It reminded me of something Rosalie may have had, a long time ago.

I carefully placed it to the side and continued to dig through the box. Underneath layers of yarn was an ornamental figurine carefully wrapped in packing paper. The figurine was a ballerina, her head tilted back as her arms stretched heavenward. Her smooth china skin was still glossy even after the years of aging. Examining its golden trim and elegant design, I guessed it had been given to Cynthia by Gilbert or one of his French relations. I gingerly placed the figurine on the straw day-hat.

At the bottom of the box were a bundle of letters tied together with a string and a small wooden box. A few of the letters were from Gilbert Lamott to Cynthia, post-marked France, dated 1945. Most of the letters were from friends, spanning several decades of correspondents.

Two letters were between my mother and Cynthia. I pulled these two letters out of the bundle and opened them. They were both from Margaret Brandon to Cynthia Lamott. One congratulated her on her marriage to Gilbert Lamott. The other letter was one of condolence after the passing of her husband.

I gently placed the letters back with the others and turned back to the contents of the cardboard box. I pulled a small wooden box with a porcelain top from the box and carefully lifted its lid. Inside the small box were photographs. I carefully pulled them from the fragile container and studied each of them. Most of them were pictures of my sister and her friends, some of Cynthia and Gilbert and a couple of the Lamott's soon after Josephine had joined their family.

I was able to see my sister at a variety of stages in her mortal life. I could see faint similarities in her features that echoed my own. Eighteen years old in Atlanta, Georgia, with a company of young girls giggling together. Cynthia wore the white straw hat with the rose, her youthful innocence shining through the faded picture. Another of Cynthia newly married at twenty-four, a sly smile on her lips and her hand resting lazily on her young husband's shoulder. Her dark hair hung thick and softly curled over her shoulder, framing her angelic face. Another was a portrait of Cynthia, dated in 1932, gazing softly into the distance, her head slightly turned upward. A candidate photograph displayed Cynthia and Gilbert reclining on a porch swing together, their chubby, new born baby, lying asleep on Cynthia's chest.

I paused briefly as I found a picture of Josephine and Cynthia, dated shortly after the war had ended. Josephine smiled sadly toward the camera, her light, round eyes framed by large, dark eyelashes. My sister sat behind her, her face set in a frown and her eyes staring cold and blankly ahead of her… a dead expression that almost mirrored the picture of my forgotten past self. I shivered slightly.

The oldest picture of Cynthia I found in the collection of old photographs was dates eight years before her death. While only 54 in the picture, Cynthia did not seem well, looking far older than her age. As I gazed down at my aged younger sister, I saw what years of pain and loneliness had inflicted upon her.

I began to assemble the pictures back into the wooden box when I noticed a photo tucked into the lid. I gently tugged it free. A note inscribed on the back of the grainy paper read "My sister and I at the Harrison County Fair, 1918." My heart immediately dropped into my stomach. I gazed at the words, unwilling to allow myself to turn over the paper. I couldn't stand to see my dead human eyes again. That would be unbearable.

Finally, I convinced myself to turn my hand over. My twelve year old sister sat on a bench on a peer, her eyes sparkling as she laughed up at me. Cotton candy was clutched tightly in her hand. Cynthia's dark hair was plaited into two long, thick braids that hung over her shoulders. She wore a plain print dress and button up boots that dangled loosely above the boards of the peer. I sat behind her, perched on the top of the bench, my hair long and dark, blowing wildly in the ocean breeze. The white straw hat with the yarn rose and pink ribbon swayed lazily in my fingers. A sly smile was on my lips that I had seen mimicked on Cynthia's face in other photographs. I was seventeen years old, just two years away from the asylum, from my eyes turning dead and cold… But this picture was different. That dark time had not come yet. While my premonitions may have plagued my family, it hadn't yet driven them to institutionalize me as a person who would never again be ale to gain admittance back into normal society… but for that brief second of time… for that moment the camera had captured, things were at peace, alive, perfect in my human world.

**Please R&R! **

**Coming up next time… Alice and Jasper settle back into life in New York, with Jasper studying at Cornell and Alice focusing on fashion… but Alice can't resist giving Bella's future a glance and is devastated at what she sees. **


	12. Ch 12: Not Perfect

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 12: Not Perfect…**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: AGAIN, my apologizes for not updating sooner… life moves too fast and things get in the way… I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

My throat burned. It was a fire that started deep in my belly and quickly spread upward, wild and uncontrollable. The delicious scent filled my nose, clouding my judgment. I leaned in for a moment, lost in the ecstasy of what could satisfy my craving.

A soft sob broke my trance for a split second, pulling me back to the situation at hand. A similar image passed through my mind, taking me back to the room filled with my family and the fragile, human girl whose only mistake was to have a warm, beating heart. Except this time, it had been a box cutter to a hand, rather than a paper cut, that drew the blood. And unlike last time, I didn't have any strong emotional ties to my co-worker holding me back.

But Delilah's soft sob as she grabbed her cut hand pulled me from my daze. Blood oozed from her wound, falling thick and red as it pooled on the ground at her feet. Eric was leaning over her, pressing a paper towel to her cut, attempting to stop the bleeding. He soothed her comfortingly, wiping tears away as they fell down her face.

I uneasily rose to my feet. "I'll go get Bobbie," I muttered as I quickly made my escape.

I flew down the short hallway to the shop manager's office, the smell of blood still heavy on my mind. I knocked meaningfully on the door of the small office. The thirty-eight year old fashion designer opened her office door. "What's wrong, Christie? You don't look well…" Bobbie said, stretching out a concerned hand.

I shifted slightly away from her, not trusting myself to be able to withstand her warm touch, feeling her life-force pumping in her veins…

"I'm fine," I choked, trying not to breathe in her luscious scent. "Delilah cut herself with a box cutter. Here's a lot of blood…" I trailed off, immediately regretting opening my mouth. All I could taste now was blood. I had to leave – fast – and now.

"Ah," Bobbie said, looking as if she understood my odd behavior. "You just take a little break – go outside and get some fresh air. Eric and I will handle this situation," Bobbie said, patting me on the shoulder.

I bristled under her hot touch. I gave her a weak smile and hurried, at a human speed, to the front door of the small boutique store. Once I was safely out of sight, I slipped into the alley on the side of the shop and flew down it, weaving seamlessly through the intricate industrial maze, avoiding humans at all costs. At last, two miles away from my place of work, my feet hit the earthy floor of the surrounding forest.

Solitude and sweet relief flooded my senses as I raced through the woods. Five minutes later, I entered the clearing that surrounded Carlisle and Esme's New York home.

I could see Esme in the parlor window, gazing down at me, her expression full of concern. I smiled weakly up at her before trotting around to the front door to let myself in. The house was old, as far as houses in America are concerned. Both the interior and exterior had sustained a lot of damage from being abandoned for almost a century. However, Esme's magic was starting to work its way in. The parlor was almost completely gutted, the rotted boards torn up from the floors and walls. Esme still stood by the window, balancing on a support beam. She was covered in dirt, dust and grime from head to toe. She gently rested the hammer and crowbar she had been working with on the window sill and smoothly walked the length of the support beam to me, shutting the aged door behind her, to hide the messy room.

She wiped some dirt from her cheek before wrapping me up in a hug. I didn't mind the dirt; I had just been in the forest, jumping over steams, ducking under branches and running through thickets. Mud was splattered on my dress and was caked to my boots. My jacket had suffered a large rip on the shoulder where a branch had torn it.

Esme held me at arm's length, looking deep into my eyes. I saw my own black eyes reflected back in her shimmering golden orbs. I quickly looked away, feeling ashamed that I had allowed myself to get to this point… it had been a while since I had felt a thirst that was this strangling.

Esme dropped her hand from my arm, frowning as she gazed at me. "Would you like to go hunting?" she offered kindly, the look of concern still etched on her face. "There isn't a living human soul for miles around."

I nodded eagerly. Esme turned, her hand dropping to grab mine as she sprinted out the open front door. About ten miles north of their house, we came upon a small herd of deer. Silently, we maneuvered above them in the large pine trees to achieve the best attack position.

And then, with one smooth motion, I launched myself toward the ground and landed on the back of a young buck. He bellowed in wild terror as I grabbed his neck, flinging his thick, sturdy body to the snow-covered earth. His spine snapped and a soft gurgle rose in his throat as he shuttered a few last, dying breaths. My teeth tore through his thick winter coat to the hidden treasure beneath it. I hit his major artery and blood immediately filled my mouth, slipping over my tongue and coating my scorched throat.

I drank in the crimson liquid, relief and calm slowly settling upon me. My belly felt swollen after I had finished every last drop of blood.

I settled into the nook of a tree trunk once I had finished, sighing with contentment. Esme, who had gotten hold of a small doe, joined me. After a long time, she tilted her head toward me, the look of concern still present.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice clam and quiet.

I brushed at mud that had caked onto my tights. "It was like September, all over again. Delilah sliced her hand open with a box cutter. I saw it coming, a split second before it happened, but there was nothing I could do to stop it… she started bleeding…a lot." My mouth filled with venom at the memory and I uneasily cleared my throat. "I wasn't being careful. I hadn't been hunting in over two weeks… I was so focused on decorating the apartment and my finishing my new sketches for the shop and researching more about my niece…" I shook my head, disappointed in my lack of caution. "I'm always so careful when it comes to Jasper… I wasn't even thinking that I could…"

Esme reached over and rubbed my back lovingly. "Alice, it's okay. Nothing happened – you took yourself out of the equation before anything happened. Everything is okay…"

I brushed my fingers over my stinging eyes. "Yes," I whispered, slipping deep into thought. That is what Edward was doing – taking himself out of the equation so that Bella didn't get hurt… so that she wouldn't ever be physically harmed by any of the Cullen coven. And just like that, I felt my eyes glaze over as I was pulled painfully into the Swan residence.

_Charlie was pacing back and forth in the den. A woman, whose features were strikingly similar to Bella's, sat on the old, faded sofa. Her eyes anxiously followed Charlie as his fingers raked through his dark hair. Suddenly he stopped and stomped his foot._

"_That does it!" he barked, his face red. "This ends __now__." He abruptly turned and marched up the stairs. Renee was hot on his heels. _

"_Charlie, hold on a sec – she's hurting. She's trying to cope." She grabbed his arm, trying to slow him down. "Sure, I hate to see her hurting and would love her to come back with me and start over in Florida, but that's clearly not what she wants…" Charlie shook Renee off him as he reached Bella's room. _

_He pounded on the door with his fist, his face set in a scowl. A muttered breath said where exactly he thought that "Goddamn Cullen boy" could go. _

"_Charlie –" Renee barely had spoken when the father of her child began yelling through the door at his daughter. "CHARLIE. STOP. IT." Renee was giving Chief Swan an icy glare. He stopped mid-pound, fist still slightly raised. "This is __not__ how you deal with a heart-broken teenager." _

"_Renee…" Charlie said, his voice thick with emotion. "I have never seen anyone look as destroyed over something as this kid – when she looks at me, her eyes are hollow and empty… she has no feelings anymore. When she talks to me, her voice is barely a whisper… and her nightmares…" he shook his head, wiping his moist eyes with the back of his hand. "I cannot do it anymore, Ree… its unbearable for me to know that she is in this must pain and there is absolutely nothing I can do to save her from it." His last words were choked with a sob. _

_Renee placed her hand tentatively on Charlie's shoulder, patting it awkwardly. "I'll take her back with me… I'll take care of her." _

_Charlie nodded silently in submission._

_Renee knelt down in front of Bella's bedroom door, removing a bobby pin from her pocket. After a few minutes, she had the lock picked and she gently swung the door open. _

_Bella's room was dark. A small, thin figure was huddled in the desk chair, a blanket loosely gathered around her shoulders. In her hand was a scrapbook, lying open to a blank page. She was staring at the page, her expression just as empty. Renee walked softly over to her daughter, draping another blanket over her shoulders. _

"_Cold in here," she said lightly, sitting on the edge of Bella's bed. Charlie remained in the doorway, staring uneasily at the scene before him. Bella's expression remained unchanged. Renee slowly removed the scrapbook from her daughter's grasp. Bella finally raised dull eyes to her mother's face. Renee smiled sympathetically at Bella, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Bella, honey, your father and I talked about things and we think that it would be good for you if maybe you moved down to Florida with Phil and I…"_

_A spark suddenly flew into Bella's brown eyes. "No," she said firmly, turning away from her beloved mother. _

_Renee frowned. "Bella, you're not doing well here anymore. You need to come home."_

_Bella's eyes flamed in anger. "No. I am home. And I'm staying. I'm not leaving… I can't leave…" Her words came out fiercely, desperately. She looked her mother dead in the eye. "I am __not__ leaving." _

_Renee frowned and finally, sighing, left the room._

Esme's hand firmly held onto mine as she waited for my vision to subside. My adopted mother looked curiously at me as my eyes and mind began to focus on my present surroundings.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Bella," I breathed, my heart dropping.

I slowly, carefully recounted everything I had witnessed in my vision to Esme. After I was finished, we both sat in silence, deep in thought.

"Will you tell him?" Esme finally asked, breaking the silence. "All this time, he thinks that by leaving, he was saving her from pain, but in reality…" her voice drifted off, a look of motherly concern flooding her face.

I slowly shook my head. "I could try," I said, "but he won't answer. Right now, Edward has made the decision to be on his own, with no one else… not even us." I gave Esme a small smile. "I have hopes that he will change his mind, though."

Finally, we both stood, stretching our stiff limbs before jogging back to the Cullen house.

Esme loaned me some clothes to wear back to Ithaca and offered to drive me back to my apartment. As she drove me back toward town in the dark of night, my mind was spinning.

"May I borrow your phone, Esme?" I asked. "Mine is still at the store."

Esme nodded and handed me her small, silver cell phone.

I flipped open the tiny device and quickly dialed the number. The line crackled, rang once and then went straight to voicemail.

"Edward," I breathed, "You need to come back. Now." I paused for a moment, wondering if I should go on. But a quick vision revealed to me that no matter what I said, Edward would not come. I sighed and hung up the phone.

We rode in silence the rest of the way back to our apartment.

After we said goodbye, I trudged up the stairs. I tried to ignore the massive number of college-aged humans packed into an apartment on the first floor. I held my breath and kept walking, slightly annoyed at their loud, obnoxious and drunken behavior. I finally made it to the second floor and into the apartment. Jazz was sitting in a large chair by the window and looked up at me as soon as I entered the small living space.

Relief washed over me – I wasn't sure whose emotions they were, but I didn't care because I was finally home. I quickly crossed the room and fell into Jasper's lap, his arms immediately pulling me close. He lightly kissed the crown of my head.

"Bad day?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. "You didn't have your cell on you…" he said calmly, now that I was secure in his arms.

"I left it at work."

"Hmmm…"

I glanced at him sideways. A puzzled expression was on his face, barely masking his worry.

I sighed. "I'm not perfect, Jazz… and sometimes, days around humans are harder for me than you might think." I rubbed my nose against his.

"You're perfect to me, Alice…" Jasper said, his long fingers digging into my hair as he pulled my face to his. "You're perfect enough for the both of us." His lips met mine with a passion that sent heat to the tip of my toes. Our kiss deepened, intensifying slowly as I sought refuge from my sins in his embrace, and he gave it to me in his love.


	13. Ch 13: The Ides of March

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 13: The Ides of March**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended**

The months of mortal man slipped by quickly for Jasper and me. Time was always steady for us – constantly ticking, never falling into lulls or flying by.

We went about our work for the next two months, Jasper, with classes and me, with the shop. Jasper was absorbed in Cornell life. He was assisting a fellow Cornell grad student with a thesis on the affects of lead-based bullets in American Wars. Jasper was serving as an impromptu Subject Matter Expert on Civil War weaponry and ammunition, specifically in the Texas divisions of the Confederate Army.

I was helping finish Bobbie's summer collection that was being shown in Ithaca's version of Fashion Week in their Art District at the end of March. Eric was working on more delicate, intricate pieces with beading and other embellishments. Delilah's hand was still not completely healed, so she was focusing on basic hemming and repairs. Bobbie had me working on draping on certain pieces and she had asked me to assist her with the final fitting of the models.

Ithaca's long, dark winter days slowly began to fade into warmer, softer spring days as March blossomed. Rosalie and Emmett were now back in Denali, after spending another honeymoon in France. Esme, who was having a hard time coping with the vast separation of our family, particularly Edward, proposed we all went to Alaska for Cornell's spring break to visit Rosalie and Emmett and the Denali sisters.

We left early on the Saturday morning before Cornell's semester break began. Carlisle had requested a week off from the Cornell teaching hospital, where he worked nights. He had leased a Sport Utility Vehicle from a local car dealership for our trip. The windows were tinted as darkly as the law would abide for. Jazz was settled into the very back of the SUV, his notes and school books spread out on the back seat. Carlisle and Esme occupied the driver and passenger seats. I sat in the middle by myself, watching the lights of Ithaca in the predawn quickly fade away as the vehicle hurled us in the darkness surrounding the international highway. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, allowing my body to slip into a comatose state while I lost myself in my music.

Ten hours into the trip, Esme and Carlisle were conversing quietly in the front seat and Jasper was still reviewing his class materials. I opened my eyes and peered out the tinted windows. We were well into Canada by now, and the sun was slightly slipping to the west overhead. The small amount of sunlight that was able to get through the darkened windows shone dully on my left arm.

"Are you sure he won't come?" I heard Esme whisper. I kept my eyes focused out the window.

Carlisle gently shook his head. "Esme, you know how he is. He needs time to sort this out on his own. He'll come back to us when he's ready."

Esme sighed softly. "I know," she whispered, a tone of defeat in her voice. "I just worry about him. It's not like last time… before, it was never like this…"

Carlisle stretched his hand out to his wife, who took it eagerly. He raised it to his lips and kissed her fingertips. I saw him offer his wife a small, sad smile out of the corner of my eye. "He'll be okay, Esme. He'll come back to us."

Esme nodded and squeezed Carlisle's hand before withdrawing her hand from his. "I know," she muttered again. "I just don't want to lose another son."

Carlisle visibly stiffened in the front seat. A long pause lingered between the two. I felt a wave of peace come over me and knew that the tension in the small, enclosed space was beginning to affect Jasper.

"Don't worry," Carlisle reassured his wife. "I won't let that happen."

Esme offered him a small smile, her eyes shining with trust.

This time, the silence that followed was comfortable. Esme's phone rang a few moments later. Rosalie was on the other line, wondering where we were in our trip.

Esme glanced at the speedometer. Carlisle was pushing the SUV about 120 miles per hour. "We're about a third of the way across Canada now. I think we're almost to Winnipeg in Manitoba… at this rate, we'll be there sometime after noon tomorrow."

Rosalie's voice came cheerfully through the crackling line. "Ok! We'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper sighed, flipping open another Philosophy book. "She's in a good mood," he muttered under his breath.

I smirked at my husband, who glanced up at me. "What, Rose can't be happy?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, it's not that…she's just not usually this… chipper."

I giggled. "Well, you know Rosalie… when she's happy, she's happy… and when she's not, the whole world knows it."

"She just misses her family," Esme interjected. "We've all been apart for far too long…" her voice trailed off, her mind wandering to the one person who would be absent.

I bit my lip. "Do you want me to check on him, Esme?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, he's okay. I know he's okay…"

I glanced at Jasper and didn't say anything. I had peaked in on Edward on several occasions and none of them would have defined him as being "okay". But I kept my lips tightly sealed, not wanting to hurt Esme's already fragile feelings.

Sunday finally awoke with us driving through the southern tip of Alaska's vast landscape. Flat tundra ran into the mountainous tree line as we began our ascent into Denali National Park. Soon we were winding down the dirt drive that lead up to Tonya's house. At the end of the lane, a large yard opened to us, displaying at the peak of a small hill a grand house that resembled a ski lodge. In many ways, it was similar to Carlisle's Denali house, but on a much grander scale. Since the Denali Sisters had settled in this part of the country almost a century ago, they were continually expanding and improving the building.

Rosalie and Irina were sitting on a large porch swing and both stood as our vehicle pulled to the front of the house. Tonya appeared in the grand front entrance, a smile upon her lips. The three girls descended the stairs and met us in the drive. Rosalie threw her arms around Esme, hugging her close. Jasper stood slightly behind me, nodding greetings to the girls, and then turning to help Carlisle unload the back of the SUV.

Tonya drew us all back into the house and we settled in the den in catch up. Esme was animatedly explaining in vast detail all of the work she had been doing on the house back in Ithaca while Rosalie and Tonya listed intently. Rosalie sat at Esme's feet, her hands resting on her adopted mother's knee. Kate and Emmett showed up soon after our arrival, having been gone hurting. Emmett's shirt was torn from an encounter with a black bear, which he acted out for Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper's lips twitched in amusement at his brother, who made it an annual practice to get revenge on as many of the bear species as he could for his near fatal brush with death before being saved by his angel, Rosalie, so many years before.

Kate and I observed the others in the room, both of us seated on the large stone fireplace, which remained unlit. Irina was listening to Esme's enthusiastic description of her remodel, but seemed only partially engaged.

I leaned over to Kate, nudging her with my elbow. "Is Irina still pining over Laurent?" I asked her quietly.

Kate glanced over at her sister. Irina was reclining on a sofa next to the window, her silvery-blonde hair shimmering in the cold Alaskan light. Her face was turned toward the other girls, but her eyes seemed unfocused. Kate frowned. "Yes, I would say so. She's a bit upset that Laurent hasn't contacted her since he left to visit his friend back in February."

I nodded thoughtfully. "He's a bit nomad though, right? Maybe he doesn't have access to any form of communication right now?" I offered.

Kate shrugged, twirling her pale blonde hair between her fingers. "I suppose… it's making Irina extremely irritable though…" Kate glanced at me sideways, examining me with her sharp, golden eyes. "Have you heard from him recently?" she asked softly, not speaking his name.

I shook my head. "No. The last time I spoke with him was months ago. We're tried to call him, but he either hangs up on us or doesn't even answer his phone."

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know where he is?"

"From what I can tell, he's somewhere in Central or South America… his future is so hazy, it's hard to tell." I rubbed my neck uncomfortably. I hated that I didn't have contact with the family member I had the strongest connection with, besides Jasper. It made me more uncomfortable that I couldn't see where his future was headed. I saw Jasper glance at me, feeling the shift in my mood. I smiled reassuringly at him and he unwillingly turned back to Emmett's antics.

"Time heals all wounds, right?" Kate said uneasily, gazing at me with concern.

I remained silent, staring at the floor. "I guess… but how much time does it take our kind to heal?"

Jasper's boots came into view as he stood in front of me. I looked up at he extended his hand down to me. "Come on," he said. "Let's go hunt. Emmett says the bears are excellent this time of year."

That night, content and full, Jasper and I settled into one of Tonya's many guest rooms. The room was comfortable, with simple furniture and homey decorations. A Russian Babushka doll sat atop of the dresser, displaying all six of the dolls. Their painted faces showed subtle signs of aging, their color slightly faded. I examined the smallest one, which was about the size of a thimble. I felt Jasper come to stand behind me, wrapping his lean arms around my waist as he pulled me against his chest. I sighed as I leaned my head against his left arm. He rested his cheek against the crown of my head.

"You're worried," he said knowingly.

I nodded silently. My fingers traced a particularly deep scar on his wrist. His hands ghosted over my shirt and slipped under the thin fabric, resting on my stomach.

"He'll be okay, Alice," he whispered in my ear, lightly kissing the nape of my neck.

I sighed. Jasper's lips trailed up to my jaw. My head fell back further to allow him more access to my neck. His teeth ever so lightly grazed over my skin. I swallowed hard, trying to form a sentence as Jasper was quickly stealing my sanity.

"He's driving himself mad, Jasper…" I breathed, my eyes drifting shut. I twirled the small Babushka doll in my fingers. "He can't live without her."

Jasper paused, his lips on my collarbone. "Hmmm…" He slowly sank back onto the bed, pulling me into his lap. He hugged me close, his chin now on my shoulder. I glanced back at him. "I can't imagine surviving without you," he asks quietly, taking my hand in his. "But Edward has made up his mind not to change her. I don't see how it could work otherwise."

"He won't last much longer without her. His resolve is slipping…"

Jasper pulled me close again, tugging at my collar to gain better access to my shoulder. His lips brushed along my bare shoulder and lightly across my collarbone. I shivered at the contact. Jasper eased the small doll out of my hand and dropped it safely onto the bedside table. He leaned back onto the bed, pulled me on top of him as his hand stayed firmed on my lower back.

I gazed down at my husband, who smiled wickedly up at me. His hands settled on my hips. My hands were on his shoulders, steadying myself. A few stands of dark hair fell into my eyes. Jasper reached up and brushed them aside. He cupped my face and drew me down to him, pulling me into a kiss. It deepened and intensified until we were both completely lost in each other.

Our time in Denali was quickly drawing to a close. We would have to head back to New York on Saturday, to make sure Carlisle and Jasper were back in time for work and class. Thursday dawned, the sun shining over the trees, bright and glistening. We had decided to make a trip over to Carlisle's Denali residence to allow the sisters some time to themselves, away from our company. Carlisle and Jasper went about the property, clearing a few felled branches and making sure the outside of the house hadn't sustained any serious damage this past winter. Esme, Rosalie, and I did a quick sweep of the interior while Emmett checked underneath the house on the pipes for any damage done by the cold.

I was with Rosalie in the den when it happened. I wasn't consciously trying to check in on Bella, but all the concern previously in the week about Edward had gotten me thinking about her.

Before I knew it, the stone wall and wooden paneling faded and I was suddenly drawn onto the cliffs overlooking the vast Pacific Ocean.

_Tall pine trees lined the edge of the cliffs, looming vast and dark overhead. The gray, cloud-covered sky spread infinitely over the stormy waters. The wind hollowed as it ran along the coast line, drawing in a storm from the north. Waves crashing into each other as they raced toward the rock face, clashing with the weathered stone. _

_For a moment, I was slightly confused. Sure, I could usually see the approaching weather clearly, but this was no where near Denali. And then I saw her, balancing on the edge of the rocky earth, leaning over the dark cliffs, peering at the angry waters below. _

_Her face was pale and shadows were present under her warm brown eyes. Her hair blew wildly in the strong winds, whipping around and behind her. Her hands were clutched into fists, her lips pressed thin in determination. _

_Suddenly, she smiled and closed her eyes. Seconds passed. I watched in horror as Bella leaned forward over the cliff. With a smile still on her lips, she jumped. She plunged into the depths of the water and disappeared. _

I blinked, and looked around. Rosalie was hovering over me, her eyes full of concern. I was sitting on the floor, my legs bent underneath me. I was slightly out of breath. I blinked again. "No, no…" I closed my eyes, focusing on Bella.

_The smile was firmly set on her pink lips. She smoothly leaned over the cliff, as if she were about to dive into a pool and then, she was gone. She quickly slipped beneath the surface of the water… and disappeared. _

Rosalie shook me. "Alice?" she asked hesitantly. Esme was now in the room too, standing over me, her hands stretched out to me to help me stand.

I could feel myself shake slightly in her arms. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. Bella… Bella… Bella…

_Her feet inched toward the edge of the cliff. She gazed down at the crashing waves below. She took in a deep breath and then smiled, closing her eyes. She shifted her weight forward until she was dangerously close to falling over the edge. And then, she jumped. Deliberately. Intentionally. She made rough contact with the water, the waves quickly consuming her, making her disappear below the surface. _

I could feel myself shaking as I was again, pulled out of my vision. Emmett was holding me up now, Esme trying to soothe me as she gently cupped my face in her hands. I could faintly hear Rosalie outside, calling for Carlisle and Jasper.

I drew in a staggering breath, my heart sinking. She disappeared beneath the waves. She didn't come back up. I closed my eye tightly, but knew that I wouldn't see anything else differently. Bella was gone.


	14. Ch 14: Breaking Promises

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 14: Breaking Promises**

**Rating: T**

**Thank you to ****L.A.H.H****, ****bmthespian****, and ****Shadowmaster2323**** for reviews! ****bmthespian****, thank you for pointing out my error in the last chapter! I incorrectly typed "Tonya" instead of "Tanya" – please accept my apologizes!**

**Author's Note: I went on a writing spree the other night and could not stop… I've already started the next chapter, so with a little more encouragement (i.e. REVIEWS = lots of smiles and faster postings of new chapters!), I should have it finished and posted *fingers crossed* this weekend. Thank you all of reading, I really appreciate all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Inspiration taken from "Outtakes/Extras" of New Moon.**

_**Previously**__: Suddenly, she smiled and closed her eyes. Seconds passed. I watched in horror as Bella leaned forward over the cliff. With a smile still on her lips, she jumped. She plunged into the depths of the water and disappeared. _

We all sat in the den of Carlisle's Denali house. No one had spoken a word for ten minutes after I had finished relaying what I had seen in my vision.

Carlisle looked at me seriously. "You're sure?" His tone was firm and commanding.

I gazed at my father-figure, my own expression just as serious. "Yes. I can't see anything past Bella jumping. I see her enter the water. I don't see her come out. I've tried. I've focused solely on that aspect – but I can't."

"Whoa…" Emmett breathed, running a hand down his face. "I wonder how Edward will take this…"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him."

Carlisle rubbed his forehead. "I can't see it helping the situation either… at least not right now… and if it is to be told, it should be in person," Carlisle nodded confidently. "Yes, that would be best," he said, his voice trailing off.

Esme sat silently beside her husband, her eyes thick with grief. "How could this happen?" she whispered in disbelief.

I shook my head, biting my lip. "I don't know… but I can't imagine what Charlie is going through right now…"

"Man, this is crazy," Emmett said quietly. Rosalie stood beside him, her expression unreadable.

We sat in silence for a moment before Carlisle rose and turned to address us all. "Alright, it's decided then. We will not speak with Edward about this until he comes back. It would be unwise to pass along this kind of news any other way than to deliver it to him face to face." His gazed lingered with all of us for a brief moment, his eyes ending with me. I slowly met his serious stare.

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat. "Agreed," I said, speaking for all of us. I paused for a moment, and then said carefully, "I want to go back… for Charlie's sake… to see if there is any comfort I could offer him at a time like this. I can't imagine…" my glance quickly flickered to Esme before looking away, "losing a child…"

Carlisle sighed, bowing his head in thought. Esme reached out and softly touched his arm. He turned toward her slightly and she gave him a small nod of encouragement. "Okay, Alice. As you wish," Carlisle conceded.

Jasper stepped away from the doorframe, which he had been leaning against. "Now wait a second," he said, his eyes hard and focused. "Edward asked us all not to go back, not to get involved in Bella's life again –"

"Well, it wouldn't be interfering with her life, now would it?" Rosalie retorted.

Jasper turned his hard gaze on her. Rosalie scowled at him, but did not continue. "Edward asked us not to go back," he said sternly.

"I'm going, Jasper," I said, raising my eyes to his. "I need to go… I need to make sure he is okay…"

Jasper frowned, glancing at Carlisle. The doctor's head was still bowed, his brow furrowed. "This is very troubling to us all, Jasper," Carlisle said slowly. "I completely want to respect Edward's wishes, but I feel that given the situation, it would be permissible to allow Alice to go back to Forks, one last time."

I rose. "I'll leave today. Carlisle, do you have your other Mercedes in Washington?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, my S55 AMG is at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. I left it in long term parking a few months ago." He scratched his chin and muttered, "Hope it's okay from sitting there for all those months."

I had arranged my plane ticket from Anchorage to Seattle less than fifteen minutes later. Emmett agreed to drive me down to Anchorage in time for my flight. Emmett and I walked out to the SUV, only a purse slung over my shoulder with my phone, ID, credit card and some cash. Jasper leaned into the open window, a disapproving look on his face.

"Alice," he began, but I shook my head. "Look, Jazz, I know what you're going to say, but I'm going." I stroked his cheek. "I need to do this, Jasper," I whispered and softly kissed his lips. "I love you."

Jasper gazed deep into my eyes before he finally nodded. "I love you, too."

The sun was shining brightly just over the tree line as Emmett tore down the road in Carlisle's leased SUV. It took us several hours to get to Anchorage, even with Emmett gunning the vehicle to 130 miles per hour.

As we approached Anchorage, Emmett finally slowed the large vehicle. He glanced over at me, his dark topaz eyes studying me. I frowned at him, wrinkling my nose. "What?"

"Why is going back to see Charlie so important to you? I understand that Bella's death is a big deal… and it's an awful tragedy… but how come you feel so compelled to go back to check on Charlie?"

I stared at my hands, twirling the thin gold wedding band on my left ring finger. "Because…" I began slowly, "I got to know Charlie this past summer. He's a really good guy, and he cares deeply about his kid. I would like to think if this situation had happened to me… someone would have been there for … my father..." I said slowly, the word feeling strange on my tongue, especially now that I had a vague idea of who he had been. I cleared my throat uneasily. "Charlie deserves someone to be there for him. Everyone does," I said honestly, turning toward my brother.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean… it's real decent of you, Alice."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Emmett."

He chuckled, turning the vehicle toward the airport entrance. He came to a smooth stop in front of the terminal. Clouds had started to roll across the sky, providing me with a slight covering from the sun. He leaned toward me, patting my arm. "I'll see ya soon."

I nodded. "I'll call in as soon as I get to Seattle," I said, hopping out of the SUV.

Emmett honked the horn before pulling away from the curb. I turned and entered the Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport. I went to the ticket counter for the Alaskan Airlines and waited in a short line. Once I was called forward, I stepped up to the counter, smiling at the Ticket Agent in front of me.

"Good morning," she said automatically, her head still bent down as her tan fingers flew across the keyboard. "ID," she commanded, still typing. Her thick black hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

I slide my "Alice Cullen" ID toward her across the counter.

"Destination."

"Seattle-Tacoma."

She removed my ID from the counter, glancing at it momentarily as she entered the information on the screen in front of her.

"Luggage."

"None."

She glanced up at me, eyeing me up and down for the first time. Her lips were pursed together.

I smiled cheekily at her.

She shrugged and shared typing again. She began to print out my ticket. "You'll need to go to Gate 12. Boarding is in thirty-five minutes. I suggest you hurry so that you can get through security and get to your gate in time."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Her dark gray eyes surveyed me skeptically as she nodded. "Next in line."

I grabbed my ticket and ID from the counter and walked over to the terminal entrance. A young man was leaning against a podium, lazily reading a magazine. He glanced up as I approached before straightening quickly.

"Good morning," he said brightly, offering me a wide smile.

I grinned. "Good morning," I returned, handing him my ID and boarding pass.

He glanced at the ID. "Alice Cullen… almost 18, look at that! Excited about your birthday?"

I shrugged. "Oh, it's not until June."

He nodded, glancing at the ID again. "Going home?"

"Yupe. I was just visiting some family up here."

"Do you come up here often?"

I tilted my head to the side, chewing on my lip. Was this guy serious? "Uhm, I'm kind of late for my flight…"

"Oh! Yeah…" he glanced at my ID and my boarding pass, checking off the name match and flight information before scribbling on the bottom. He handed me back my ID and ticket. "Have a great flight, Alice Cullen," he said, winking.

I smiled hesitantly. "Thanks…" I glanced at his name tag "…Dean."

I turned and quickly walked down the corridor to the security entrance. I was directed into the left lane and quickly removed my shoes and jacket, placing them in a bin and onto the conveyor belt. My purse went into a separate bin. After a moment, I was motioned through the metal detector. I slipped through with no problems and stepped over the belt, waiting for my personal items to come through the machine.

I grabbed them and slipped on my ballet flats. A young woman sitting on a bench next to the machine looked at me as she put on her boots. I glanced at her as I slipped my arms into my sweater. Her expression was a little confused as she looked at me. "Is that all you're wearing? Aren't you cold?"

I glanced down at my wardrobe. I was wearing a light gray tunic dress with a pastel pink sweater and silver ballet flats. A pink and gray floral silk scarf was in my hands. My attire was better suited for a cool summer day in San Francisco. I bit my lip. "Yes, freezing," I fibbed, rubbing my arms. "I left my coat in the hotel van I came in."

She nodded, brushing her light auburn hair from her eyes as she stood. "Yeah, I've done that before. It's so warm in those cabs, you really don't think about it until you're outside for a minute or so. There's a coffee place right around the corner where you can go to warm up. Want me to show you?"

I held up my ticket. "Thank you so much, but I actually have to board my flight in five minutes. I better get to my gate."

"Alright, have a safe flight."

"You too," I said, waving a little. I turned and walked toward my gate.

They were already boarding the plane when I got to Gate 12. I skipped up to the check in counter and handed the flight attendant my ticket. Once on the Boeing plane, I pulled a pillow and blanket out of an open overhead bin as I passed it in the aisle. I took my seat, which was a window seat right in front of the rear restroom. I quickly fastened my seatbelt, shutting the window. The seat next to me was thankfully unoccupied. I shoved the pillow between the wall and seat and pulled the blanket over my head, as if I was going to try to sleep for the next three and a half hours.

The flight was uneventful, although the cabin was very sunny and I had to remain under my blanket for most of the flight. Other than checking to make sure my seat belt was properly fastened, the fight attendants left me alone.

As I leaned against the Boeing 737 interior wall, the fuzzy, plane-provided blanket pulled securely over my head, my thoughts turned toward Edward. I had no idea how we were going to tell him about Bella… or how he was going to react over the news. I ran my thumb over my bottom lip, contemplating what the best options were. I definitely agreed with Carlisle that this was the type of news that should be relayed face to face. The only problem was we didn't know exactly where Edward was, and we didn't know when we would see him again or when he would even call Esme again to check in. I finally sighed, deciding not to dwell on that topic just yet. Carlisle would work something out, I was confident about that.

I rubbed my temple, closing my eyes. I focused on my breathing, feeling my chest rise and fall rhythmically. I imagined that this is what it felt like for a human to sleep. I cleared my mind and simply focused on breathing.

I could feel the plane start to descend as we neared Washington. I peaked out of my blanket cocoon, surveying the cabin. I was on the left side of the plane, which thankfully was more shadowed than the west side. Our captain announced that we were in our final descent and should be in Seattle in twenty minutes. I cracked my window open and watched as the Pacific Ocean faded into solid, tree covered earth. The city of Seattle appeared in the distance and slowly rose up underneath us. Soon after, we touched down at the airport, under a thick covering of gray clouds. I smiled as I slid the plane window up, taking in the wet landscape.

I was the last one off the plane, as there was no use trying to rush with all the humans around me. I could make up time on the highway. Carlisle had given me the spare key to his Mercedes and I quickly located it in the parking garage. I paid the large fee to get the car out of the Seattle-Tacoma Airport Long Term Parking Garage and then tore down the Washington State Highway.

About an hour later, I neared the small town of Forks, Washington. I considered going to the Swan residence right away, but decided against it. Instead, I took the familiar detour to our Forks home.

The hidden gravel path was a bit overgrowth with native vegetation as I exited from the highway onto our driveway. I slowly drove down the drive, examining the property as I followed the twists and turns. We probably wouldn't be back here for many years and it would be best to give Carlisle a full report of the condition of the house and surrounding land when I returned to Denali. The tree line broke as the large yard came into view. Faint traces of snow lined the roots of the larger trees. A few large branches had fallen during a winter storm. I slowly pulled up to the front of the house and got out of the car, breathing in the rich, damp, earthy air. I sighed as I shut the door of Carlisle's car and turned toward the house.

I immediately stopped short, staring at the huge hole in the front window. "What the hell?" I exclaimed aloud, leaping up the porch in one smooth motion. Something had definitely been thrown through the window. I examined the hole and peered inside. A FedEx box lay on a pile of broken glass inside the living room.

I frowned and opened the front door to further investigate. I knelt beside the box, which had already been opened, some of its contents starting to fall out. I lifted the box, shaking it to free whatever was inside. Stacks of hundred dollar bills rained out, thudding heavily to the wooden floor.

I looked from the pile of money at my feet to the three foot hole in the front window. This was weird. I turned the FedEx box over in my hand to read the mailing information. It only listed the recipient:

To: Ms. Isabella M. Swan  
775 K Street  
Forks, WA 98331

Bella did this? Where in the world had she gotten this much money? I stared at the dollar bills on the floor, trying to sort out the puzzle.

There was one obvious explanation, but he had been so adamant on leaving Bella's life as untouched as possible, there was no way this had been him.

Aside from Bella's connection with bank robbers or having mob ties, I had no explanation for the mountain of money on Carlisle's living room floor. Leaving that mystery until later, I made my rounds through the house, examining the building for any other damage. Nothing else was out of place, not even in the garage.

By the time I was done with my inspection, night had fallen. I stood on the front porch for a while, collecting my thoughts, thinking about how I could possibly comfort Charlie in this unbearable moment of grief. I finally shook my head and decided to just go and see how things went when I got there.

The drive to the Swan residence seemed to take forever. I drove the speed limit, making sure to follow all traffic laws. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than the Mercedes already did. I finally arrived on the Swan's street and parked the car slightly off to one side across the street from their house, next to a vacant, wooded lot.

All of the lights were off inside the house. Neither Bella's old, rusty truck nor Chief Swan's Police Cruiser were anywhere in sight. I shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, unable to decide whether or not I should go inside. After ten long minutes of contemplation, I decided to break and enter. I silently made my way to the backdoor and successfully jimmied the lock open. I slipped into the Swan's kitchen and secured the backdoor behind me. I stood in the dark quiet as I glanced around the small, yellow kitchen. Some bills were stacked on the kitchen table, a few plates left in the sink, waiting to be cleaned.

I wandered from the kitchen into the living room and glanced up the narrow staircase. Pictures of Bella throughout her school years hung on the wall, ascending with the steps. I slowly made my way up to the second floor, studying Bella's growth from Kindergarten until her sophomore year of high school. At the top of the staircase was a small bathroom, which she had shared with her father. To the left was Bella's room. I paused in front of her room and hesitantly pushed it open. Her desk chair was pulled in front of her window, which overlooked the front yard and street.

I suddenly had a vivid flashback to a previous vision. I could almost see Bella sitting in that chair, her face blank and expressionless. I leaned heavily against the doorframe and rubbed my hand over my stinging eyes. I sighed and turned away, shutting her bedroom door behind me. I silently descended the stairs and turned into the den. Charlie's flat screen television, where he loved to watch the Mariner's baseball games, hung on the wall opposite his recliner.

I faintly heard the rumble of a car engine as it passed the house. I drew close to the fireplace, examining the pictures on the mantel piece. Most of them were of Bella, candid photos taken throughout various points in her life. Only two of them contained both Charlie and his daughter, one of a very young Lieutenant Swan holding a tiny baby girl at the hospital and the other several years later, when Bella was about six or seven, holding up a small fish she had caught, Charlie sitting behind her in the boat, beaming with pride.

I heard a car door shut outside and the sound of an engine block groaning at it tried to turn over. I continued to walk around the room, looking at Charlie's Mariner's memorabilia and several Forks Police Department awards he had received that were mounted on the wall. The car outside finally started and the tires squealed as someone peeled out and raced down the street. I frowned for a moment, pausing to listen. I cautiously turned back toward the kitchen, thinking maybe it was best if I just waited in the car. Then I heard the screeching of tires as they skidded to a halt at the end of the street. The car idled twenty yards away. I frowned. The grumbling, idling sound of the engine was familiar…

After about a minute, the car slowly came back toward the house. I stood frozen in the kitchen, unable to move. It sounded a whole lot like Bella's truck… perhaps Charlie was bringing it back from the hospital. My brain was screaming at me to move, to not get caught just standing stupidly in the middle of the Chief of Police's kitchen. For some unknown reason, I could not move. I was rooted to this singular spot.

I could hear someone at the front door, fumbling with the key, unable to get it into the lock. A moment later, the door creaked open and the floor boards groaned as someone entered the house. I could hear a few hesitant steps in the hallway as the human searched for the switch on the wall to turn on the lights.

Curiosity got the better of me and I stepped out into the hallway. The light flickered on at that moment and I stared at the human girl in front of me. She was slightly wet and trembling from the cold as she stood, blinking in the bright artificial light, before her warm brown eyes finally focused on me.

I stared at her, my mouth slightly agape. An odd sense of relief and utter disbelief washed over me as I started at her.

She was alive… Bella was alive…


	15. Ch 15: Life and Death

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

**Chapter 15: Life and Death**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note: You've all been so patient with me while I took my time posting chapters… I think you deserve a nice, long chapter this time. Please enjoy and let me know what you think – please REVIEW!**

**A special thank you to ****L.A.H.H****, ****bmthespian****, ****Shadowmaster2323****, ****tawniemarie****, and ****joayla**** for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book/Movie or from Stephenie's "Outtakes/Extras" of New Moon.**

_She was alive… Bella was alive… _

A smile spread across her face as the brief second of horror I caught in her eyes immediately disappeared. "Alice, oh Alice!" she cried as she launched herself into my arms.

I stared at her, my brain not quite understanding what was in front of me… _You're alive… You're alive? _

She crashed into me, her soft, living flesh making contact with my cold, steel arms. My throat suddenly felt dry, guilt and confusion flooding my mind. "Bella?" I whispered, feeling her warmth through her damp clothes.

Fire suddenly ripped down my throat as my human friend's delicious scent overwhelmed my senses. I quickly cut out breathing. Bella's grip on me tightened. I could feel her heart beat, every pulse of blood as it pumped through her veins. I remained still as stone, containing the monster that was beginning to awaken inside of me.

And then suddenly, she was crying. Her body went slightly limp and I had to support Bella to keep her standing. Her feeble arms clung to my shoulders as her head sank down to my chest, her body almost convulsing with the intensity of her tears.

I glanced around for the nearest means of support and silently moved Bella out of the hallway and into the living room onto Charlie's worn sofa. Her grip on me tightened at the movement, so I slid onto the couch and pulled Bella into my lap for more support. She immediately adjusted to my form, wrapping her arms around my neck and curling into my body. Again, her heartbeat thundered against my motionless chest. Thump… thump… thump…

I focused on her tears and on the awful smell of the ocean lingering on her clothes… anything to distract me from her pulsing blood. Her tears were falling thick and heavy, soaking my thin sweater. I gently rubbed her back, trying to offer her some comfort.

A thick sob rattled Bella's body as she attempted to speak. "I'm… sorry, I'm just…so happy… to see you!"

A small smile escaped my lips. I rested my cheek against her hair as I continued to rub her back soothingly. "It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay," I said softly, nearly choking on the last false word. Things were most definitely not okay… but there was no way I was telling Bella that. Edward had said not to make contact with her… and I had only come back to Forks under the notion that Bella had died. Edward would be furious with me, but there was nothing I could do about the situation now. Even so, it would be best to leave quickly… no need to linger longer than necessary… not to cause any more grief…

"Yes," Bella replied, her joy poorly hidden. She hugged onto my neck more tightly than before. Her delicious scent wafted up to me and I subtly shifted my face away from her.

I sighed quietly. "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," I said stiffly, trying not to breathe in anymore of her smell than necessary.

Picking up on the tone in my voice, Bella turned to face me. Her eyes were still clouded with tears and her face was flushed from her extreme emotions. I leaned further away from her, pursing my lips together. She took in my rigid form and her eyes widened.

"Oh," she said, realizing my predicament. Her expression immediately turned penitent. "Sorry." Her arms loosened their hold around my neck.

"It's my own fault," I said, still keeping my head slightly turned away from her. "It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty," I lied. I had hunted a few nights before, but this stress and Bella's overwhelmingly appetizing scent had expedited my thirst. "But I was in a hurry today…" The situation at hand came flooding back to me. How in the world was Bella alive right now? And how had my vision been so wrong? I turned a frustrated glare to her. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

Bella froze, her sobs stopping short. Guilt filled her eyes and she avoided my stare. "You saw me fall," she whispered.

"No," I said firmly, "I saw you _jump_." That much I was sure of. Her "fall" from the cliff had been intentional. She had leaned over the edge, anticipation in her face. She had crept out to the edge, reassuring herself of her footing and pausing for a moment to gather her breath before flinging herself into open space…

Bella was silent, her brow furrowing slightly.

I sighed. "I told him this would happen," I said softly, "but he didn't believe me. '_Bella promised'_", I quoted, remembering my brother's words perfectly. "_'Don't be looking for her future either; we've done enough damage_.'" I scoffed, scowling at the memory.

Bella's hands slipped down to my shoulders.

"But just because I'm not looking don't mean I don't _see_," I clarified. I glanced down at Bella. She was frozen on my lap, her eyes still averted. I frowned. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella," I reassured her. "It's just that I'm already attuned to you," I tried to explain, hoping she would understand and forgive me for intruding into her life. "When I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_," I said, distraught. "And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up…" I shook my head at this unexplainable twist of fate.

I turned my intense gaze onto my human friend. "I saw you go into the water. And I waited. And waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened?" I finally asked. "And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward –"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." Bella had turned to face me, her gaze serious as she studied my face.

I frowned. I smelled salt and seaweed and something awful on her, mingling with her scent. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" I challenged, daring her to contradict me… although right now, I was so confused, I might just give up and believe anything she told me, fact or fiction.

"No," she relented, the guilt returning to her eyes. "… but… it was for recreational purposes only."

Bella stole a small glance at me. I continued to stare at her, waiting for a further explanation.

She sighed and went on. "I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving. It looked like…" she paused, searching for the right word, "…fun, and I was bored…"

My gaze did not leave her face. She wasn't giving me all the details… she was holding something back.

"I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents." She chuckled nervously. "Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all…" She paused for a moment and then said, "So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?"

I blinked at her. Someone else had been with her? I quickly replayed my vision through my mind. No, I was quite certain no one else was with her. She walked to the edge of the cliff, paused and then jumped. No one jumped in with her. No one was waiting in the dark waters below. I hadn't seen Jacob?

"It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me," Bella was saying. "Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me." She looked at me, her expression puzzled. "How come you didn't see that?" she questioned.

I blinked again, processing her story. "Someone pulled you out?" I said slowly. My visions were never deceptive. They showed the true outcome of a decision, the course that life would take if a certain path was chosen. There were no more variables to consider, no outlier data… so how was it possible that my vision hadn't been complete? I bit my lip, pondering the impossible. How had my vision been wrong?

"Yes, Jacob saved me," Bella assured me.

I frowned at Bella. A human had pulled Bella to safety in the middle of a turbulent and wild storm? I leaned toward Bella and sniffed at the rancid stench that was intermixed with the smells of the ocean.

Bella immediately stiffened, her eyes widening slightly in terror.

I scoffed, my brow deepening in its furrowed position. "Don't be ridiculous," I said harshly, trying to decipher the mysteriously horrible odor on her. Wet dog?

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

I ignored her question. I focused on the noises I had heard before Bella had appeared back in my life, alive and well. There had definitely been two quarreling voices in the unknown car I had heard earlier. "Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's…" Bella paused again, searching for the right word to describe the boy, "… sort of my best friend, I guess," she settled. "At least, he was…" A hint of sadness rose in her voice.

I nodded, trying to find a logical explanation in this tangled mess of information.

"What?" Bella said, slightly defensively.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know," I said honestly. "I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least," Bella offered.

"He was a fool to think you could survive alone. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." I stared at Bella, slightly amazing that she had survived this far.

Her brow puckered, a defiant look entering her eyes. "I survived," she said pointedly.

"So…" I said slowly, reflecting back to what she had mentioned about her friend pulling her out of the wild waters. "If the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?" I asked, studying Bella.

Her defiance immediately washed away and she averted my direct gaze. "Jacobs is… strong," she said simply, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow. Who was this kid?

After a long, impregnated pause, Bella spoke. "See, well, he's… sort of a werewolf," she said, her words quickly starting to spill out of her mouth. "The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

My mouth dropped open. Jacob was part of the Quileute tribe? He was a werewolf? I had heard Carlisle discussing with us the importance of staying on the Cullen side of the treaty line, as the Quileutes would not take kindly to our presence on their land. That had been long ago, when the Cullens had first discussed moving back to Forks, Washington. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. I breathed in the wet dog smell on Bella again and cringed.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell," I mumbled. I paused, evaluating the situation. "But does it explain what I didn't see?" I turned the idea over in my head. Could I truly not see these werewolves? Was that why I had not seen Jacob save Bella from the stormy Pacific Ocean? I chewed on my bottom lip, bothered at this sudden revelation. I didn't have to see the future to know this was going to be a big problem.

"The smell?" Bella asked, confused as she sniffed her shirt.

I nodded. "You smell awful," I said, wrinkling my nose. "A werewolf? Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure," Bella said, nodding eagerly. "I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?" she inquired.

I glanced at Bella. She really did pay attention to the smallest details. "No, I hadn't found him yet." Edward would not be happy, knowing that Bella was hanging out with a werewolf, especially given their violent tempers and volatile, unbalanced emotional state. "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

Bella nodded.

I frowned at her, deeply disapproving. "How long has this been going on?" I demanded.

"Not long… He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks," she said protectively, as if trying to defend the situation.

That was worse! Young beings of this supernatural condition were far more susceptible to violent outbursts. That was true of even our kind – newborns were far more uncontrollable in their thirst and desire for blood than when they matured. "A young werewolf? Even worse!" I snapped, scowling Bella. "Edward was right – you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

Anger flared in her face, bringing a flush of color to her pale cheeks. "There's nothing wrong with werewolves," she said, her tone stony.

"Until they lose their tempers," I threw back at her. "Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find!"

Bella shook her head, her rosy cheeks draining of color at a memory. "No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave – not all of them anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could I guess, so – "

I blinked, furious at this new development. There had been more I hadn't seen? Was it because I had been respecting Edward's wishes by avoiding checking in on Bella's future or was it because my grip on my gift was slipping? "Victoria? Laurent?" I gasped in disbelief.

Bella nodded comically, pointing to herself. "Danger magnet, remember?" she said cheekily.

I frowned. This was wrong, all of it was so wrong. We should have been here. We should have been the ones to protect Bella, not these werewolves. I gripped her hands in mine. "Tell me everything," I insisted. "Start from the beginning."

Several hours later, I sat in a large pine tree outside of Bella's house, contemplating all she had told me. I was now properly fed and I was certain I could handle being around Bella in close quarters for the rest of the night without wanting to drain the life from her body. A small suitcase rested at the bottom of the tree's trunk, filled with clothes I had left behind in Forks. I was now dressed in more casual clothes that a modern teenager might wear to bed. Bella and I had agreed to tell Charlie that I was driving up the West Coast on my way to Seattle to visit the University of Washington and that I had stopped by Forks to see the Swans.

I could see Bella moving around in the kitchen, preparing some leftovers. Her brunette waves hung thick and wet down her back from her shower and her skin was pink from the hot water. She had a cheerful, carefree look on her face as she disappeared briefly from my view through the kitchen window and then reappeared, a hot dish in her hands.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. What was I going to do? Edward would eventually find out sooner or later… probably sooner, knowing certain members of our family. My brother would be beyond furious with me, especially when he found out that I had interfered, but there were issues that Bella had brought to my attention that could not be ignored.

Sure, the werewolves were a huge problem, and I didn't trust this young Jacob as far as Bella could throw him, but the vengeful vampires seemed to be the more immediate threat. We had destroyed James and taken away the love of Victoria's existence, all to protect this feeble little human girl. Revenge called for Victoria to take Bella's life – a life for a life.

I considered calling Carlisle for a moment, but decided that I owed Bella the rest of the night. I could fill in my family on the details of my discovery later. I would be here in the meantime to protect Bella – what could possibly go wrong?

Resolute in my decision, I silently slung myself off my tree branch and dropped nimbly to the ground. I grabbed my suitcase and slipped back into the Swan's house. The smell of tomato sauce filled the house. I heard Bella rummaging in the refrigerator in the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and placed my suitcase beside the sofa that Bella had turned into a make-shift bed for me. I ran my hand along the soft sheets, smoothing the fabric over the couch. I settled down, nestling into the cushions.

Bella entered the living room, giving a small start when she saw me perched on the sofa. I gave her a reassuring smile. I patted the pillow next to me. "Thanks."

She nodded, glancing at the clock hanging by Charlie's Public Service awards. "You're early," she said. She sank into the couch next to me and took a small sip of water from her glass before leaning her head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arm around her warm back.

I smiled kindly at her. "Bella, what are we going to do with you?" I teased, although in the back of my mind, I was truly wondering.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I really have been trying my hardest."

I rested my chin on top of her head. "I believe you," I said softly. My frozen, unbeating heart was breaking for the fragile human in front of me.

Bella fidgeted with the glass in her hand before taking a deep breath and asking, "Does – does he… Does Edward know you're here?" Her words were tense, as if it caused her pain to say his name.

I frowned at the hurt in her voice. "No."

Bella blinked slowly, taking in my answer. "He's not with Carlisle and Esme?" she asked cautiously.

I hesitated and then relented. "He checks in every few months."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. She cleared her throat and took another sip of water before changing the subject. "You said you flew here… where did you come from?"

"I was in Denali. Visiting Tanya's family."

"Is Jasper here? Did he come with you?" Bella asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No. We promised…" I stopped short, remembering the pain in her voice mentioning Edward's name. It was better not to revisit that subject and simply change the topic of conversation. "And you think Charlie won't mind me being here?" I asked guardedly. Even though Charlie liked me, I wasn't sure how he would react to a Cullen being back in his daughter's life.

Bella turned her head toward me and smiled sweetly. "Charlie think you're wonderful, Alice."

"Well, we're about to find out," I muttered, as I heard his police cruiser turn onto the street.

A few seconds later, headlights flashed through the front windows as Chief Swan pulled into his driveway. Bella titled her hear toward the front door and listened intently for a moment before popping up from the sofa.

She met Charlie in the hallway and threw her arms around him. He gratefully returned the hug, wrapping her in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry about Harry, Dad," I heard Bella whisper to Charlie.

"I'm really going to miss him," Charlie sighed, a tone of defeat in his voice.

"How's Sue doing?" Bella asked.

I rose from the couch and adjusted my worn, purple Huskies shirt I was wearing as night attire over a pair of yoga pants. I silently made my way to the living room doorway. I peeked out, surveying Charlie. He looked almost as bad as he sounded. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his dark hair stuck up in odd places. His shoulders were slack and his expression was grim, but for the daughter who was offering him love and comfort.

"She seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her… those poor kids," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Leah's just a year older than you, and Seth is only fourteen…" he paused and then pulled Bella into another tight embrace.

Bella glanced back at me. "Um, Dad? You'll never guess who's here…" she said.

Charlie pulled away from Bella and examined her face, which was still flush and pink from her shower. Charlie's eyes immediately narrowed and he turned to look out the front window at the car parked across the street from his house. Rage flew into his eyes as he turned back to face his daughter.

I quickly stepped out of the doorway, my hands partially raised in surrender. "Hi, Charlie," I greeted softly. "I'm sorry I came at such a bad time." I looked at him apologetically.

Charlie studied me skeptically for a moment, looking me up and down. "Alice Cullen?" he finally whispered. "Alice, is that you?"

I nodded, smiling gently, showing I meant no harm. "It's me; I was in the neighborhood," I explained.

He processed this information slowly. "Is Carlisle…?" he ventured, unable to speak the name of the person he was really wondering about.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alone," I emphasized.

I could see some of the tension in Charlie's shoulder ease. Bella looked up at him eagerly, pleading. "She can stay here, can't she? I already asked her…"

"Oh course," Charlie said wearily. "We'd love to have you, Alice."

"Thank you, Charlie. I know it's horrid timing…"

Charlie brushed my comment aside. "No, it's fine, really," he said reassuringly. "I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company." He gave Bella a small squeeze and she smiled up at him.

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," Bella said, motioning toward the kitchen.

Charlie inhaled deeply, smelling the tomato-y concoction that Bella had heated up earlier. "Thanks, Bells," he said lovingly, trudging toward the kitchen.

I turned back to my make-shift bed and pulled a blanket around me for good measure. Bella followed me and sat down beside me, rubbing her eyes. She picked up her glass from the side table and took another sip, sighing at the refreshment.

I reached over and hugged her. "You look tired," I commented.

She gave a course laugh. "Yeah… Near-death experiences do that to me," she teased before yawning, her head settling on my shoulder. Within several minutes, she was asleep, leaning against me for support.

I carefully laid her down on the couch, covering her with blankets to keep warm. She reached for my hand and held it, sighing with contentment as she settled further into her sleep. I sat beside her for a few hours, staring down at her and contemplating what was to be done next.

For the second time that night, I considered calling back up to Denali to report back what I had found. I heard Charlie restlessly move around upstairs and decided to find out first hand from him how bad things had actually been for Bella since we had left before relaying today's twist of events to my family.

Charlie rose at 5:17 the next morning. He took a quick shower, and then wearily trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I could hear the sound of a coffee machine gurgling to life. I stood from my position in Charlie's lounge chair, quickly ruffling up my shirt and yoga pants to make it appear I had slept in them and tentatively approached the kitchen.

Charlie glanced up at me as I appeared in the kitchen. I hesitated in the doorway and smiled shyly at him. "I smelled coffee," I said, imitating the tired sound I had heard in human's voices.

He grunted in understanding and pulled down a second mug from the cupboard. "Cream and sugar?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." One less thing I would have to purge my body of after I was away from civilized company.

Charlie nodded in approval. "A girl after my own heart," he said fondly.

I smiled at him, pleased at the affectionate inflection that was in his voice.

"You hungry? I'm not much of a cook, Bella can sure tell you that, but I make some mean scrambled eggs," Charlie offered.

"Sure, sounds great." I sat at the kitchen table, tracing pattern into the tabletop.

Charlie rummaged around in the refrigerator before locating the eggs. He pulled out a skillet and cracked six eggs into it, cranking up the heat. He broke the yolks with a spatula and whipped them around the pan.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, surveying me curiously. His arms were crossed across his chest as he waited for the eggs to cook, spatula still clutched in his right hand. "So what brings you up this way, Alice?" he asked curiously.

"I'm actually heading up to the University of Washington for a tour. I'm planning to go there this fall, maybe even get into their summer program a little early."

Charlie nodded his approval, giving the eggs a quick scramble. "Good school," he said. "Wish Bella was planning to go there."

"Has she decided on a school yet? It's getting awfully late in her senior year to not have decided yet…"

Chief Swan frowned down at his pan. "She was talking about going to the University of Alaska at one point, but I think she's put that idea behind her."

I chewed on my bottom lip. That was the school Edward and Bella had applied to together. I took a deep breath and then ventured my question. "How bad was it, Charlie?"

Charlie gave a heavy sigh. "Real bad," he said dryly.

"Tell me about it," I pushed a little. "I want to know exactly what happened when we left." It was a bold question to ask the father of a heart-broken teenage girl, but I hoped I wasn't pressing my luck too far.

Charlie gave the eggs a final turn in the pan and then clicked off the heat to the oven burner. He leaned heavily against the stove before beginning slowly. "I've never felt so helpless," Charlie admitted. "I didn't know what to do. That first week – I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink… she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like catatonic, but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her," Charlie said, passing a rough hand over his weary eyes.

I tapped my thumb on the kitchen table. I glanced back toward the living room. I could no longer hear Bella's deep, peaceful breaths that had been so constant all night long. "She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida." My vision immediately snapped into my mind, replaying the horrible anguish and distress that Charlie was suffering due to his daughter's emotionless and comatose state. "I just didn't want to be the one… if she had to go to a hospital or something…" Charlie choked back a sob but recovered quickly, coughing roughly and turning back to the stove. "I hoped being with her mother would help. But when she started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better a first…"

I heard Bella shift on the couch. "But?" I asked, pressing him further.

Charlie was still turned away from me, hiding his face. "She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was… empty." Charlie's head dropped forward at the memory. "Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding everything that reminded her of … him."

My heart continued to sink in my chest. Everything Charlie was telling me kept getting worse and worse… and it didn't look like he was close to being done…

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest things would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something…"

Charlie's shoulder slumped even further. "She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling. It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"

I frowned. Bella had seemed so peaceful last night…

I heard Bella sigh in the living room. She must be awake now.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," I said, offering him my sympathizes as best I could. I was only now beginning to understand just how broken Bella had been when we left… when _he_ left…

Charlie scoffed. "It's not your fault," he emphasized, turning back around to face me. "You were always a good friend to her," he said genuinely.

I stared down at the aged kitchen table, continuing to trace patterns with my fingers tips on the surface. I glanced up at Charlie. "She seems better now, though," I offered carefully.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some color in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes…she's happier." Charlie paused for a moment. "He's a year or so younger than her, and I think she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed in that direction, anyway. Jake's old for his years. He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid too – takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie said, gazing intently at me as if to convey a deeper message.

He was silent for a moment and then divided the eggs in the pan between two plates.

I studied Charlie intently. He looked older since I had seen him last; there were more creases on his brow from worry, more lines around his eyes. A few gray hairs were starting to show in his hairline, contrasting with the dark hair of his youth. Bella's comatose-emotional state had put a toll on her father was well.

"Then it's good she has him," I said honestly. If Edward was truly not going to come back into Bella's life – if he was truly leaving her to human devices, wasn't it best that she moved on? As much as it would crush Edward to know that Bella was moving on with her life, that she loved another… he would understand…

The shocked expression that crossed Charlie's face did not escape my notice. He had not expected my answer. I gave him a small, sad smile.

Charlie slid the plate of eggs in front of me, still gazing at me anxiously. He turned back to retrieve forks from a drawer and then turned back toward me, sighing heavily. "Okay, so I guess that's overstating things. I don't know… even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in. It's not normal, Alice," he said, his voice almost pleading as his shoulder once again slumped in defeat. "It… it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone… left her, but like someone died."

Charlie choked back a sob and quickly turned away from me. He turned his focus to the coffee machine, which now held a full pot of hot, black liquid. He took a moment to compose himself before pouring coffee into two mismatched mugs. Charlie carefully set a full mug in front of me, the forks forgotten on the counter.

I accepted the mug and took it in my hands, drawing my knees to my chest as I blew on the hot liquid to cool it.

Charlie sat down heavily at the kitchen table, opposite me. He stared into his own mug, lost in thought for a minute. He finally raised his dark eyes to mine. "I don't know if she's going to get over it – I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this," he admitted. "She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

I could feel the coffee mug starting to warm my icy hands. "She's one of a kind," I told Charlie. Bella was unlike any other human I had ever met.

"And Alice…" I looked at Charlie and he paused, his words caught in his throat. After a brief hesitation, he cleared his throat and continued slowly. "Now, you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell that she's happy to see you, but… I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her."

I frowned at my coffee, which remained unconsumed in my hands. I had pointlessly interfered with Bella's life and I was honestly afraid of what would happen to her once I left as well. Was I too much of a reminder of my brother? She had seemed to take so much comfort from me when I sat beside her as she feel asleep… but was that just her subconscious memory remembering how she felt when Edward stayed with her at night so many months before? When I left, would her depression seize her once again? I swallowed thickly. "So am I, Charlie, so am I. I wouldn't have come if I'd had any idea. I'm sorry." I tried to convey the depth of my sincerity in my words, praying that Charlie would believe that I truly had not meant his fragile daughter any harm.

Charlie shook his head. "Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her," he said hopefully. He took a sip of his coffee and then remembered the forks that had been left on the counter. He retrieved them and then offered me one from across the table.

I accepted and gave an internal sigh as I realized that I would have to eat with him to maintain the act of being human. I used the fork to cut up the fluffy food that lay on the plate before me and cautiously lifted the fork to my lips. The consistency was light, but hit my stomach like a rock. It was not going to be pleasant to rid myself of this later. I mechanically continued the process of eating human food while Charlie consumed his portion hungrily.

Once Charlie was finished, he set his fork in the middle of his plate and leaned back in his chair, relaxing and taking a sip of coffee. He looked at me for a moment and then cleared his throat roughly. "Alice… I have to ask you something," he said hesitantly.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Go ahead," I prompted, putting aside my fork as well.

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't even know I'm here," I assured Charlie. I could see some of the tension in his face leave and he seemed relieved. "The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America."

Charlie crossed his arms. "That's something, at least." Charlie scoffed and thumbed his nose. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself," he retorted, sarcasm dripping off his words.

I frowned, his tone uncalled for. "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie," I said stiffly, a slight warning in my words.

Charlie blinked as he took in my serious expression and cast his eyes to the kitchen floor. He rose from the table, still avoiding my steely gaze, and collected the plates and utensils from the table. He placed them in the sink and rinsed them with hot water.

The couch groaned as Bella shifted positions out in the living room, followed by a cartoonishly exaggerated yawn. I snickered silently at her horrible acting.

"Alice?" she called, her voice rough from her fight with the ocean the day before.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bella," I answered, playing along.

Bella shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She wandered over to Charlie and hugged him tightly around the waist. Charlie blushed slightly as he returned her embrace.

Bella turned and sank into the seat opposite mine. I smiled impertinently at her and pushed my untouched coffee toward her. She accepted it gratefully and drank deeply.

Charlie excused himself, as he had to go help Sue Clearwater prepare for Harry's funeral arrangements.

Bella and I remained at the kitchen table while Bella finished the coffee. She asked about what my family was doing now – all but one. I filled her in on the mundane details, but was excited to share what the research into my past had revealed. I told her about the information I had discovered about myself while scouring the vast Mississippi countryside.

When I asked Bella what our friends at school had been up to recently, she was only able to tell me very little. She was working with Mike Newton at his parent's sporting goods store on the weekends. She had gone to see a movie with Jessica Stanley last month. Most recently, she had been hanging out with Jacob while he rebuilt a motorcycle in his dad's garage.

I came to realize how broken and empty Bella had been until recently. She was slowly starting to mend, but I decided that it was best to avoid speaking about Edward from now on.

We eventually moved back into the living room later that evening, Bella and I sitting on opposite ends of the couch. She had pulled on an old sweatshirt to ward off the chill that entered the house on damp nights. I watched her curiously as she nibbled on some pretzels.

She glanced over at me, her warm brown eyes scanning my face. She lowered her hand back to her snack bowl and hesitated for a moment before venturing, "So.. Jasper really didn't want you to come?"

I nodded slowly. "Jasper doesn't think that I should have violated the agreement we made… that coming back here, even when I thought you were death, was breaking our promise…"

She tucked her hair behind her ears, a strange expression on her face.

I bit my lip, studying her. "Jasper didn't approve of me interfering…"

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one," she muttered under her breath.

I titled my head to the side, frowning. Edward? He had made contact with Bella? I stared at Bella, trying to decipher her expression. No, I decided, there was no way Edward would have broken his own promise to Bella… Suddenly, the giant hole in Carlisle's front window sprang into my mind. I glanced slyly at the young girl in front of me. It was hard to imagine that she had enough strength to cause that much damage to a window… "Does this have something to do with the hole in the front window of my house and the box full of hundred dollar bills on the living room floor?"

Bella's reaction took me slightly aback. "It does," she said angrily. The fire quickly died in her eyes and was replaced with a look of guilt. "Sorry about the window… it was an accident…"

I bit back a chuckle. "It usually is with you," I teased. I looked at her cautiously and then asked, "What did he do?"

She frowned, focusing on the bowl of salty treats in her lap. "Something called the Pacific Northwest Trust awarded me a very strange and annoyingly persistent scholarship. Honestly, it wasn't much of a disguise. I mean, I can't imagine he wanted me to know it was him, but I hope he doesn't think I'm _that_ stupid…"

"Why that big cheater," I growled under my breath.

"Exactly," Bella grumbled.

"And he told me not to look!" I crossed my arms over my chest, furious to discover that my brother had covertly been keeping tabs on Bella.

Bella eventually fell asleep on the sofa, her head resting heavily on the armrest. I remained motionless on my end, watching over her as she peacefully sank into a dreamless slumber.

I eventually moved the Charlie's recliner and watched the news, the rest of the world left behind. I pulled a quilt over myself for good measure, knowing that Charlie would check on us late that evening when he got back from La Push.

The next morning, Bella awoke to the sound of the front door. Charlie had tried to be as quiet as possible while he tiptoed around the house that morning, but the door had stuck slightly on the frame and he had had to give it an extra tug to secure it shut. Bella slowly lifted herself off the cushions into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, getting up from the recliner.

She looked up at me through squinted eyes and sighed. "Coffee, first," she said, her voice still thick with sleep. She tugged the blankets off her and trudged into the kitchen. Once Bella was a bit more revitalized, she set about to accomplish some household chores.

I followed her around the house and watched her clean. I had offered to help, but she refused.

Her biggest task was the bathroom that she and Charlie shared upstairs. She carried a large bucket, full of various cleaning products up the stairs. Bella tied back her long, brunette hair and began the tedious task of scrubbing the bathtub clean.

We talked while she worked and I pressed her a little further about our friends at Forks High School. I wrinkled my nose at the intense smell of the bleaching chemical she was using on the tub.

Suddenly, a loud bell chimed, indicating someone was at the front door. I blinked. Someone was at the door? Why hadn't I seen it – were my visions becoming that unreliable? I frowned to myself, frustrated.

"Hold on!" Bella yelled down the stairs. She rose stiffly from the bathroom floor and started to wash the chemicals from her hands.

I sniffed the air, trying to smell passed the overwhelming smell of bleach. And then, I knew who it was. I stepped away from Bella and glanced down the stairs. I could hear a car idling roughly outside of her house. "Bella, I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think I'd better step out." I didn't have to stick around to know that Jacob would not appreciate my presence. But all the same, the fact that he seemed to be interfering with my visions was really starting to piss me off.

Bella stared at me incredulously. "Guess?" she gawked at me.

I frowned, not liking the word at all. "If this is a repeat of my egregious lapse in foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black or one of his… friends…" I almost hissed.

Bella remained frozen next to the sink in the small bathroom. "You can't see werewolves?" she asked.

"So it would seem," I retorted, my anger starting to boil over.

The doorbell rang again, this time with an air of impatience.

Bella crossed her arms across her chest in defiance. "You don't have to go anywhere, Alice. You were here first," she said firmly.

I choked out a laugh that was not my own. "Trust me," I growled, "it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and Jacob Black in a room together. I'll come back when you put the dog out."

I then turned to my only escape and disappeared down the hall and into Charlie's bedroom. The room was small and simply furnished. I quickly slid his window open, which overlooked the backyard. With one smooth motion, I launched myself out of the window and landed silently on the ground.

I quickly straightened and bolted for the cover of the forest, which backed the Swan's property.

The surrounding forest offered a familiar comfort. The cold temperatures that had been swept in from the storm yesterday had left the air clear and crisp. I inhaled the earthy air deeply as I flew over the damp ground, leaping over roots, ferns and fallen trees. Birds chirped in the canopy above my head, a thick, velvety and luscious green ceiling that almost completely blocked the weak bands of sunlight that had fought passed the gray cloud cover.

I decided to take a detour back to the Cullen house and change into some fresh clothes so that if Charlie came home early from the reservation, he wouldn't see me in the same bed clothes I had been wearing the day before.

My closet was still lined with clothes, although you could see a few obvious gaps were items had been removed. I rocked back and forth on my heels, carefully scrutinizing my wardrobe options. I finally settled on cream-colored Vera Wang ballet flats, black leggings by Trouvé, an off-white Haute Hippie lace and silk trim blouse and charcoal-gray double knit vest.

I twirled around, examining my appearance in my dusty full length mirror. I pulled slightly at my dark, short locks and then skipped down the grand staircase. I landed gracefully on the wooden floor and threw open the door to the entryway coat closet. I titled my head to the side as I contemplated between coats. I finally decided upon a white Burberry overcoat that was waterproof enough to withstand the damp environment of the Pacific Northwest. I pulled a white cashmere scarf from a hook on the door as I slipped my arms into the coat sleeves.

I paused before leaving, sighing at the pile of money still on the living room floor. The green bills lay motionlessly on the bare hardwood, unused and unwanted. After a moment, I turned and left, deciding to leave it for another time.

Carlisle's Mercedes was still parked on K Street so I wondered the forest on my way back to Bella's. I finally figured that I had wasted enough time and that Jacob should be leaving soon. It was extremely aggravating not being able to see Bella as long as Jacob was with her…

Suddenly, the green earth around me disappeared and I was staring at a marble floor.

_Edward stood__ before three figures seated on ebony thrones. His head was downcast, the shadow under his eyes pronounced and deep purple. His eyes were almost pit black. His jaw was flexed with visible tension, his fists clenched at his sides tightly. _

_The ancient vampire seated at the center slowly rose from his throne, his dark ruby eyes focused intently on Edward. _

_Edward raised sad, determined eyes. "Aro," he proclaimed. "I have come to ask you a favor."_

_Aro raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting Edward to continue. _

_My brother raised his chin, almost defiantly, before speaking. "I have nothing else to live for, as the love of my existence is no longer living. I am here to ask the Volturi to end my life as well."_

I choked and coughed roughly, my vision releasing me back to the present. I was on my hands and knees, in the middle of the Pacific Rainforest again. My arms shook slightly and I gasped for breath. I felt unnaturally dizzy.

No…no… no… this could not be happening…

In a split second, I was on my feet, racing toward Bella's house. Screw the dog, if he was still there. He would just have to deal with me. I gritted my teeth as I burst through the underbrush of the forest and into Bella's backyard.

My foot had just hit the first step when the backdoor swung open and Jacob's huge frame filled the doorway. He glared down at me, his large, tan hands trembling.

"Bella," I called out, desperation starting to drown me. I glared at Jacob.

Bella shoved Jacob out of her way and reached out to me, pulling me inside. "Alice, what's wrong?" I heard her ask. I felt her warm hands on my face, trying to snap me out of my panic.

I finally was able to focus on my friend's face, her wide eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed roughly and finally whispered, "Edward."


	16. Ch 16: Where One Goes to Die

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

_**Chapter 16: Where One Goes to Die**_

**Rating: M for some language**

**A special thank you to ****L.A.H.H****, ****bmthespian****, ****Shadowmaster2323****, ****joayla****, ****fluro****, ****KamariaAelfgar09**** and ****alicefan32**** for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book/Movie or from Stephenie's "Outtakes/Extras" of New Moon.**

_Edward stood__ before three figures seated on ebony thrones. His head was downcast, the shadow under his eyes pronounced and deep purple. His eyes were almost pit black. His jaw was flexed with visible tension, his fists clenched at his sides tightly. _

_The ancient vampire seated at the center slowly rose from his throne, his dark ruby eyes focused intently on Edward. _

_Edward raised sad, determined eyes. "Aro," he proclaimed. "I have come to ask you a favor."_

_Aro raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting Edward to continue. _

_My brother raised his chin, almost defiantly, before speaking. "I have nothing else to live for, as the love of my existence is no longer living. I am here to ask the Volturi to end my life as well."_

Bella shoved Jacob out of her way and reached out to me, pulling me inside. "Alice, what's wrong?" I heard her ask. I felt her warm hands on my face, trying to snap me out of my panic.

I finally was able to focus on my friend's face, her wide eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed roughly and finally whispered, "Edward."

Bella froze, her face completely draining of color. She took an unsteady step away from me, confusion and disbelief flooding her features. And then her eyes rolled slightly back in her head and she would have collapsed had it not been for Jacob.

"Fuck!" Jacob spat out as he swiftly caught Bella. He swung her up into his arms and turned away from me, carrying her into the living room. He laid Bella gently on the sofa, and knelt beside her, softly brushing away her dark hair that had fallen into her eyes. I could see that his bare arms and hands were shaking slightly, though he was trying with all his might to control it. "What the hell, Bella? Wake up!"

Bella didn't stir.

Jacob rose slowly rose from the floor and turned toward me, visibly shaking now, rage filling his dark eyes. "What did you do to her?" he growled at me, his teeth clenched in anger.

I shot him an equally dark glare and stepped toward Bella. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it," I said impatiently. "We have to hurry!" I reached toward him, but Jacob moved in front of me, blocking my path.

"Stay back," Jacob growled. His shoulders were now shaking too, making his whole body appear as if it were quivering. His large frame loomed over me and I had to tilt my head back to meet his gaze.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," I said, my voice calm and commanding. The last thing Bella needed was a werewolf exploding into existence mere feet from her in her father's living room. "You don't want to do that so close to her." I raised my hands, trying to convey to him that I meant Bella no harm.

Jacobs glared at me, but some of the trembling in his body seemed to subside. "I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," he said, his tone rough and harsh.

We both studied each other for a moment, silently sizing up our competition.

Bella rolled onto her side, her eyes still hazy as she stared into the distance. "Alice? What happened?" she asked, blinking heavily.

"I don't know!" I cried, wanting to stomp my foot like a spoiled little girl. I needed to get away from this giant freak-of-nature that was blocking my visions. "What is he thinking?" I said, exasperated.

Bella weakly tried to sit up. Jacob was by her side in a second, his bare arms encircling her for support. I frowned, observing the contact. She gripped his gray shirt with trembling fingers, still trying to pull herself upright.

I sighed, frustrated that Jacob wasn't leaving. I reached into my bag and retrieved my phone. I quickly dialed Tanya's phone number and waiting impatiently for someone to answer the phone. I began to pace the length of the living room, grumbling under my breath about the over-sized dog sitting in the living room.

The line finally connected and I immediately recognized the smug voice of the blonde who answered. "Yes?"

"Rose," I said urgently, "I need to talk to Carlisle now."

"Oh! Alice!" Rosalie's tone had immediately changed to complete shock. She hadn't been expecting me to be on the other end of the line. "Carlisle's hunting. What –"

"Fine," I snapped, cutting her off. "As soon as he's back."

"What is it? I'll track him down right now and have him call you…"

"No," I fumed, a plan already starting to formulate in my mind. "I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard from Edward?" I continued to pace over the Swan's thin carpet.

"Well, yes, Alice," Rosalie replied, the smugness returning to her voice. "Actually, I did talk to Edward. Just a few minutes ago." I stopped short in mid-step, my eyes widening slight. An uneasy feeling began to creep into the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, Rosalie's tone became terse. "You and Carlisle were wrong," she huffed. "Edward wouldn't appreciate being lied to. He'd want the truth. He did want it," Rosalie said confidently, my horror growing as I slowly began to understand what she was trying to tell me. "So I gave it to him. I called him… I called him a lot. Until he picked up. A message would have been… wrong."

I almost choked, realization hitting me as the pieces finally connected. "Why? Why would you do that Rosalie?"

"Because the sooner he gets over this, the sooner things go back to normal," Rosalie retorted arrogantly. "It wouldn't have gotten easier with time, so why put it off? Time isn't going to change anything. Bella is dead. Edward will grieve and then he'll get over it. Better he begins now that later."

I like howling in anger, kicking, screaming and cursing until Rosalie understood just how wrong she was. My jaw was smashed shut though, my anger keeping me somewhat grounded. If only she knew deep the knife of her words had gone… She had started a ripple in motion that could not be stopped now…

If my fist hadn't been clinched tightly, I think it would have been shaking. I ground my teeth together painfully, willing words out of my mouth. "Well, you're wrong on both accounts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" My words came out like poison on my tongue.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and then Rosalie whispered, "Bella's still alive?"

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine –"

"Fine?" Rosalie snapped back at me, anger now filling her voice as well. "You saw her jump off a cliff!"

"I was wrong." I said simply.

Another shocked pause. "How?"

"It's a long story."

Rosalie scoffed. "Well, you've made quite a mess," she accused me. "Edward is going to be furious when he comes home."

I wanted to rip off her stupid blonde head. "But you're wrong about that part too. That's why I'm calling," I said through clenched teeth. It was becoming difficult for me to speak.

"Wrong about what?" she demanded. "Edward coming home? Of course he will. What, you think he's going to pull a Romeo?" Her laughter sounded cruel and cold. "Ha! Like some stupid, romantic –"

"Yes," I growled. "That's exactly what I saw."

Rosalie's laughter died in her throat. "No, he's not that stupid… He – he must realize that…" The confidence was quickly draining from her voice. "I – I didn't mean it like that, Alice!" Rosalie stammered. "I just wanted him to come home!"

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save you remorse from someone who believes it." I angrily snapped my phone shut. I closed my eyes for a moment, my back to the other two, trying to compose myself.

This was not happening…

I slowly turned to face Bella and Jacob, my cell phone tucked tightly in my fist. I raised my eyes to Bella's face. She was leaning toward me, her expression slightly confused.

"Alice," she said before I could get a word out. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before…" her voice trailed off and she glanced at Jacob.

I wanted to scream in frustration and confusion. What was going on? What was really happening here? I stared at Bella, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't offer any more information, I decided to press her a little. "How long ago?" I asked, my own voice sounding strangely empty to myself.

"Half a minute before you showed up," she replied.

"What did he say?" I inquired.

She paused and then said, "I didn't talk to him…" Her eyes went briefly to Jacob, who was still kneeling beside her next to the sofa.

My head immediately snapped to the teenage boy. He looked back at me suspiciously, his expression guarded as he shifted slightly in front of Bella, as if he was protecting her from danger.

I frowned at him and he scowled back. "He asked for Charlie and I told him Charlie wasn't here."

Somehow I felt like he was holding something back. My gaze turned into a glare and my lips moved into a snarl. "Is that everything?"

Jacob glared back at me. "Then he hung up on me," he said angrily. His body began to shake slightly.

Bella shook her head. "You told him Charlie was at a funeral," Bella chided Jacob.

A glimmer of guilt and betrayal flickered in Jacob's expression. He looked away from me, his eyes downcast and his face contorted into a snarl.

I turned my attention to Bella. "What were his exact words?" I demanded.

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At a funeral.'" Bella quoted.

_He's n__ot here… At a funeral…_ Everything finally clicked in my head. Edward had called the Swan Residence, impersonating Carlisle when someone had answered. When Edward had asked about Charlie's whereabouts, his fears had been confirmed by Jacob's response. Having the only information he needed, Edward had hung up the phone, resolution filling his mind. I hadn't seen his phone call because Jacob had been involved. However, the second Edward hung up the phone and had made his decision to seek out his death through the Volturi, my vision had been triggered.

My knees gave way before I could catch myself and I crumbled to the ground. I ran my hands through my short, black hair, frantically trying to figure out how I could mend the fatal chaos that my brother was stuck in.

Bella's warm fingers brushed my elbow as she reached out a hand to comfort me. She still looked slightly perplexed at the situation at hand. "Tell me, Alice," she said gently.

My hands dropped to my knees and I bit my lip, reluctant to tell her the truth. But it was a truth that she needed to know… I had interfered in her life and there was no stopping the chain reaction that was happening as a result of my rash actions. "That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," I said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob said, turning his gaze back to me, his expression challenging.

I threw him a dirty look and didn't bother answering him. Instead, I turned my focus back to Bella. "It was Edward; he thinks you're dead."

I stared at Bella as a small smile tugged at her lips. She sighed in relief and leaned back into the sofa. "Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella said knowingly.

I frowned at her. Why in the world was she being so clam right now? "Yes, in her defense, she did believe it," I said slowly, studying my young human friend. She was puzzling me exceedingly. "They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this? Didn't she realize… or care?"

What did Rosalie truly think about happen when Edward found out Bella had died? The feelings between the two hadn't been a meaningless tryst… it was something deeper than that… a growing, passionate love had developed between the two. What did Rosalie really think would happen? How would she had reacted if she had found out Emmett had been killed? What would I do if Jasper – I quickly stopped myself from continuing that thought.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant _my_ funeral," Bella clarified. She was leaning forward again, her hand tightly gripping Jacob's forearm. She was still so incredibly calm.

I titled my head, not bothering to hide my confusion. "You're not upset," I stated, noting her expression and posture. Was Bella not understanding the severity of Edward's situation?

Bella shrugged. "Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him… what … really…" She trailed off, frowning at me. Her eyes were now thick with confusion as she stared at me.

I shook my head slowly. "Bella, Edward won't call again. He believed her."

Bella opened and closer her mouth, frowning as she tried to process my words.

"He's going to Italy," I informed her.

Realization flooded her feature before horror replaced it. "NO!" she screamed, jumping up from the couch so suddenly that Jacob fell back against the couch, blinking in surprise. "No, no, no, no!" Bella rambled and ranted. "He can't! He can't do that!"

Jacob frowned up at Bella, not following the conversation.

"He made up his mind as soon as your _friend_ –" I spat out the word "confirmed that it was too late to save you."

Bella stared at me, her face drained of her rosy coloring. Her warm brown eyes reflected her feelings of horror at the realization at what Edward was about to do. "But he… he _left_!" she stammered. "He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!" she howled, frustration ripping through her words.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, frowning. "I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," I finally admitted to her, my voice barely a whisper. It was true for all of us – my existence would be meaningless without Jasper.

Anger flashed in Bella's eyes as she swiftly rose to her feet. I gazed up at her. "How _dare_ he!" she seethed through clinched teeth, her hands curled into tight fists at her side.

Jacob hesitantly rose with her and cautiously placed himself protectively between Bella and myself.

Bella turned her rage against Jacob, pushing the large teenage boy aside. "Get out of the way, Jacob!" she yelled, her flesh now flushed and red from her emotional outburst. She dropped to her knees in front of me and took my hands in hers. "What can we do? Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?" she asked, trying to come up with a solution.

I closed my eyes for a moment, my cell phone clutched in my hand.

_At first, only ringing filled my mind._

_And then, trash was pushed aside as small, tanned hands rummaged through what appeared to be a trashcan. A small, silver phone was pulled from the garbage by a young boy. After brushing it off, he answered. "Hola?"_

I opened my eyes and shook my head. "He left his phone in a trashcan in Rio – someone else answered it," I told her.

She frowned, her expression becoming almost defiant. "You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

I hesitated. I had already interfered too much. My rash actions had caused the chaotic, fatal domino effect that was unfolding now. I bit my lip. "Bella… I don't think… I can ask you to…"

"Ask me!" she demanded, squeezing my hands. Her eyes were pleading with me.

I sat back on my heels and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "We may already be too late," I told her truthfully, not sparing any emotions she may have been feeling. "I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." Tears immediately sprang into Bella's eyes and she blinked fiercely to keep them at bay. I rubbed her shoulders and took a deep breath before continuing. "It all depends on what _they_ choose. I can't see that until they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might – Aro is fond of Carlisle and wouldn't want to offend him – Edward has a back up plan. They are very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

Bella stared at me intently. Jacob was still standing behind her, frowning his disapproval. His hands and arms had begun to noticeably shake again.

"So, if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late," I explained to her, wanting Bella to have all the facts. "If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies…we _might_ have time."

Bella swiftly rose to her feet, pulling me with her. "Let's go!" she said urgently. Jacob's face fell at her words and he quickly looked away, a scowl etched into his features. Bella tried to pull me toward the door, but I stayed rooted.

I shook my head, needing her to understand the true hopelessness and danger of the situation. From what I had heard of the Volturi, they were not a coven to be taken lightly. Aro, their leader for all intents and purposes, did not take kindly to individuals that challenged him or threatened to expose our kind to the human world that surrounded us. Out of the three figure heads, two possessed gifts. Aro possessed a gift similar to Edward's, but in the same sense, incredibly different. Aro, by a simple touch, was able to see, feel, and experience every thought an individual had ever had in their entire existence. Marcus, the other gifted figure head, was able to assess the relational bonds between individuals and could use this to his advantage to loosen or strengthen those said bonds if there was a vulnerable piece that could be broken. Most importantly, the Volturi upheld the Vampiric Laws – and these laws were not meant to be broken, as violators suffered to the highest degree. But I had also heard from Tanya that Aro was a collector, and his collection consisted of the most gifted individuals of our kind. Aro's interest in expanding his collection would probably deter him from granting Edward his request and might buy us enough time… but it possibly could expose me to Aro's obsession… and Bella's presence would surly warrant much unwanted attention.

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good." Jacob's entire body was trembling now and he turned dark, hateful eyes to me. I glared back at him and then turned my focus back to Bella. "There's a good chance that they will eliminate us all – though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinner time."

At this, Jacob growled under his breath. I ignored him. I was giving Bella full disclosure – if she choose to come with me, I wanted her to walk into this situation with open eyes.

Bella was staring at me, incredulously. "This is what's keeping us here?" Bella cried out. "I'll go alone if you're afraid!"

I frowned at my young, naïve human friend. "I'm only afraid of getting you killed," I retorted.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. I blinked stupidly at her – had she finally snapped and gone insane? "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!" she demanded, seriousness returning to her eyes.

I pursed my lips, studying her for a fraction of a second. She was willing to risk her life of save my brother and honestly, I would need her help if I had any chance of saving Edward from himself. I sighed reluctantly. "You write a note to Charlie," I instructed. "I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie," Bella whispered. I could literally see her heart drop as she thought about the pain she would be causing him if she was to disappear now.

Jacob stepped toward Bella and placed a clam, reassuring hand on her thin shoulder. I eyed him warily, but was surprised at his controlled movements around Bella. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie," Jacob promised Bella. "Screw the Treaty."

I was dialing the number to the Seattle-Tacoma Airport Customer Service line. "Hurry, Bella," I reminded her, clicking through the automated system to find the soonest connection to Rome. A flight leaving Settle in 75 minutes connected through New York City and then flew straight on to Italy.

Bella was scrambling around the kitchen, looking for something to write a note to Charlie on. Jacob was trailing behind her, hovering over her protectively, a look for hurt painted on his expression.

I shoved my few belongings into my small bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was patched through to a ticket agent, who I convinced to sell me two tickets on the flight. He read me back a confirmation number and I repeated it back slowly to him, as if I was writing it down. I snapped the phone shut and stationed myself at the front door, waiting for Bella to reappear from the kitchen.

A moment later, she jogged down the hallway, a look of exhilaration and panic on her face. Jacob trudged after her, his shoulders slumped. I pointed up the stairs to her bedroom. "Get your wallet – you'll need ID," I instructed her. "_Please_ tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

Bella nodded and bounded up the stairs two at a time. She noisily rummaged in her room overhead.

Jacob leaned against the wall opposite me, glared in my general direction. "You're just leading Bella straight to her own death, you know that, right?" he said, venom dripping from his words.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bella is making her own choice. I gave her all the facts – do you really think I like the idea of taking her there?"

"You could have told her no – told her it was too dangerous."

"I did. She's not going into this blind, Jacob. Bella knows what she's doing."

"She'll die," he said flatly, staring intently at me.

I bit my tongue, not able to contradict him because I couldn't see that future yet.

Jacob scoffed, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest to hide their shaking. "You leeches all have the same damn disregard for human life. You're all the same, all blood-sucking, life-stealing leeches."

A violent hiss escaped from my lips. "_Excuse me_! How dare you accuse me of disregarding human life! My family and I do _not_ consume human blood!"

Jacob growled back at me, his posture becoming stiff. "You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to –"

"Yes, you're right, dog," I spat, "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind – they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that," I said darkly, hatred creeping up my spine.

Jacob pulled himself up to his full height, towering over my petite frame. "And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" he howled in anger.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?" I challenged, a snarl in my throat as my lips curling back over my teeth threateningly.

"We can handle the redhead," Jacob said evenly.

"Then why is she still hunting," I taunted, mockery and condescension licking every word in insult.

A ferocious growl tore through Jacob's chest and his entire frame began to quake.

"Stop that!" Bella yelled, jumping between us. She threw both of us an impatient look. "Argue when we get back, let's go!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

I spun on my heels and stormed out the front door. The next second, I was in Carlisle's Mercedes, revving the engine. I shoved the passenger door open, waiting for Bella. I gripped the steering wheel as tightly as I dared without crushing it, anger surging through my empty veins. How dare that child, _that dog!_ make such an accusation about me to my face! How dare he think that I was throwing Bella blindly into a den of lions with no regard for her safety or well being!

A few moments later, Bella threw her bag into the backseat and slammed the passenger door shut behind her. As my foot hit the gas, she quickly lowered the window and shouted back to Jacob, "Take care of Charlie!"

We made our flight – but just barely. The gate agent was giving a final boarding call as Bella and I raced up to our gate. We slid into our first class seats as the aircrew shut the plane door. I quickly pulled the window shade shut to block out the ever-present sun.

Bella buckled her seatbelt and folded her hands in her lap, looking nervously about the cabin. The flight attendants were doing their final walk through to ensure that all passengers had followed the safety instructions. Seatbelts fastened. Tray tables up. Seats in the upright and locked positions. To take note of all major exits.

Bella began to anxiously bounce in her seat. The couple in the aisle across from us eyed Bella curiously. I placed a steady hand on her warm shoulder. "It's faster than running," I promised her, whispering in her ear.

She bit her lip and nodded, looking at me with worried eyes. She kept bouncing though, and then began to drum her fingers against her leg.

Five minutes later, we had lifted off the ground and were steadily climbing into the clear, blue skies.

I twirled the thin gold band on my left ring finger, my eyes going to the phone in the seatback in front of me. I snapped the in-flight phone from its cradle and slid my credit card to active it. I quickly dialed Jasper's number, ignoring the dirty look a flight attendant was giving me.

I heard the connection click alive. "It's me," I said softly, turning away from Bella.

I could hear my husband sigh with relief at the sound of my voice. "Are you coming home?" he asked.

"No," I admitted quietly.

I could almost feel his disapproval through the phone. "Alice, the Volturi are not to be messed with."

"I know, Jazz, but I have to try to save him from himself…"

"So they will deny him?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't quite reached them yet… and I can't see what their answer will be until he asks it."

"Do you know what he would do to entice them into taking action?"

"I can't be sure… I keep seeing him do different things… he keeps changing his mind… A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square… mostly things that would expose them – he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

There was silence on the other end before Jasper said, "I'm coming."

"No, you can't!" I said, dropping my voice to an almost inaudible level and turning further away from Bella. "Jasper, you can't!"

"Emmett and Rosalie have already left for the airport."

"Tell Emmett no! Go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back!"

"Alice, we're all in this together…"

"We could try to stop Edward ourselves – but we can't sneak up on Edward, Jasper… think about how he would react."

Jasper was silent again for a moment. "I suppose he'd simply avoid us. Regardless of what we told him, he would assume we were only lying to keep him from getting himself killed…"

"Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance – if there is a chance…"

"So you think that Edward seeing Bella alive is the only way he'll believe it?"

"Yes."

"Alice, I don't like how this plan sounds… it's incredibly dangerous… The Volturi are incredibly dangerous…"

"I'll be okay, Jazz…"

"You really think you can pull this off?"

I bit my lip, my chest becoming uncomfortably tight. "I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle. The odds aren't good."

"You don't think that this is a trick to obtain you and Edward? You both have remarkable gifts and I'm sure Aro is envious to add them to his collection…"

A sharp laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Yes, I've though of that…"

"Alice, this isn't funny… Promise me, that regardless of what else happens, that you'll get out of there before they kill you… you have to promise that you'll come back to me."

My silent, stone heart almost broke in half. I couldn't see the outcome to this situation. I was going in completely blind. There was a huge chance that none of us would make it out of the city alive. "Yes, I promise," I whispered. "Don't follow me. I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out," I lied to my husband.

There was another moment of silence on the line and I swallowed roughly at the lump that had appeared in my throat. "Fine," Jasper finally relented. "I promise I won't come after you… yet… I love you, Alice."

"And I love you."

**Reviews = Love****! :) **


	17. Ch 17: Planes Rides and Porsches

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

_**Chapter 1**__**7: **__**Planes Rides and Porsches**_

**Rating: T **

**Author's Note: For the record, I hated the poncho thing they made Alice wear in the New Moon movie while they were in Italy. I'm sorry, but that thing was ****soooo**** ugly and I don't see Alice wearing that… I also apologize if any of my grammar in this chapter in French or Italian is incorrect.**

**Correction from previous chapter: Alice and Bella flew into Florence, Italy, not Rome, Italy (sorry for the error!) **

**A special thank you to ****L.A.H.H****, ****bmthespian****, ****joayla****, ****fluro****, ****KamariaAelfgar09**** and ****Furionknight**** for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book/Movie.**

"_My meaning, the love of my existence is no longer; I do not wish to be a part t__his world any longer."_

"_There is no meaning left in this world for me… grant me this favor and end my existence."_

"_I am begging you, please, kill me… spar me this agony…"_

"_Please, put me out of my misery…"_

_Edward's petition to the Volturi replayed in my mind as he kept changing his words, altering minor details he thought might convince them to grant his wish. He sometimes knelt before the three ancients. Other times he stormed into the room, demanding his request. _

Warm fingers brushed my elbow.

_Edward's head was bowed. His shoulders were slumped forward in defeat. __His white collared shirt was dirty and wrinkled. His fists were gripped tightly at his side in determination. He slowly lifted his head to make eye contact with Aro. His eyes were dark, almost pitch black. The shadows under his eyes were deep purple. He looked tired and emotionally drained. _

"_Aro. I have come here today with a request that only you can grant me."_

The warm fingers firmly gripped my shoulder, giving me a shake. "Alice."

_Aro __raised an intrigued eyebrow. Under his stoic expression, he seemed flattered. He nodded for Edward to continue. _

"_Aro, I come to you with a wish to die. There is nothing left in this world for me. The love of my existence is no longer. I do not wish to live without her. Please, I am begging you to end my existence. End my pain."_

"Alice, we have to go."

Edward's face slipped away and I slowly blinked into the dim, artificial light of the plane cabin. The plane was almost completely empty now. Bella was standing over me, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Anything new?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head, rummaging under the seat for my bag. "Not exactly," I admitted. "He's getting closer. He's deciding how he's going to ask."

Bella cringed and turned away into the aisle. She stood still for a moment, gazing forward into the cockpit. The flight attendant looked curiously at us. I gently nudged Bella forward and she nodded before proceeding off the plane.

We ran to our International connection, weaving through the hundred of passengers slowly milling around the walk ways of the JFK Airport. We arrived at our gate as the Ticket Agent was calling the final boarding group for Flight 8654 to Florence, Italy.

We squeezed into our economy seats, which were directly behind business class. The partition between the classes provided us with a large amount of protection from sun and other glare. I quickly secured our window shade closed.

Bella bounced nervously in her seat again as the plane slowly pulled away from the gate and began its taxi down the tarmac. I slipped my hand into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. I smiled softly at her and she returned a weak grin.

I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. I focused solely on my brother. He had landed in Rome and had boarded a night train to Volterra. He was still turning over strategy in his mind, second guessing himself and reassessing the best way to approach asking for his request.

Hours slipped away in a steady rhythm, my mind still focused on Edward's decisions.

And then… he was there.

_Edward stood__ before three figures seated on ebony thrones. All three ancients were clothes in black robes, which contrasted greatly with their pale, thin skin. Edward's head was downcast, his cooper hair falling slightly into his eyes. The shadows under his eyes were deep purple. His eyes were empty, dark pools. His jaw was flexed with visible tension, his fists clenched at his sides tightly. _

_The ancient vampire seated at the center slowly rose from his throne, his dark ruby eyes focused intently on Edward. His robes flowed like water around his feet. _

_Edward raised sad, determined eyes. "Aro. I have come here today with a request that only you can grant me," Edward proclaimed, his voice ringing with confidence that his expression did not match._

_Aro raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting Edward to continue. _

_My brother raised his chin, almost defiantly, before speaking. "Aro, I have come to you with a wish to die."_

_The three figures in front of him did not speak. __Aro frowned at Edward, clearly disapproving. "We will have to gather counsel on this request, as it is not one to be taken lightly."_

_Edward nodded, his gaze turning to the marble floor. _

My vision faded. I blinked and surveyed my surrounding. Bella's head had fallen on my shoulder and her breathing was slow and steady. The cabin was almost entirely dark, save for a few individuals who had their reading lists on and the television screen that was playing episodes of 90's American sitcoms.

I frowned and settled back into my seat, trying to will the future into existence by sheer willpower and concentration. I sat still as stone for over an hour, my mind ever focused on Edward and the Volturi.

Finally, I caught a glimpse. It was a bit hazy, but I was able to make out part of a conversation.

_Aro, Caius and Marcus were alone in their great hall. They stood in a small circle, off to the side of their throne-like seats. Marcus gazed at the __ceiling, clearly disinterested with the situation at hand. Aro and Caius seemed deep in conversation. _

"_This is not a request that we will be able to grant," Aro said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully._

_Caius frowned. "Speak your mind, Aro."_

"_It just seems so… wasteful… to dispose of such intriguing talent. We could use someone with his gift."_

_Caius scoffed. "Why is there need for another telepath? Your powers provide us with more than enough insight into individuals of interest."_

"_Yes, but not to have to touch someone to see into their mind… Ah! That would truly be a gift worth having!" Aro's eyes sparked with excitement. _

"_You have already made up your mind, Aro," Marcus commented, still gazing away from the other two. "You already know you will deny his request and offer him an alternative."_

_Aro smirked, nodding to his companion. "Yes, yes, you are right, my dear Marcus." He clapped his hands together and looked happily from Caius to Marcus. "So we are in agreement then? We shall deny Edward's request and instead offer him a position here in Volterra, along side us."_

_Caius scowled, but nodded his consent. Marcus has already drifted back over to his chair. Aro folded his arms behind his back, a look of victory written on his pale features. "Yes, it will be a fine addition," Aro muttered to himself._

I immediately snapped out of my vision. My hands were gripping the armrests tightly and had started to bend under my steel fingers. I turned to Bella, who was sleeping next to me.

"Bella," I whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly.

The young human girl beside me sighed and turned her face toward me, but did not rouse from her slumber.

I frowned and shook her harder. Still nothing. "Bella!" I snapped, a bit too loudly for the silent cabin. A few individuals stirred in their seats.

Bella quickly straightened in her seat, blinking away her sleep. "What's wrong?" she asked urgently. Fear flooded her eyes.

"It's not wrong," I clarified. "It's right. They're deliberating, but they've decided to tell him no." I offered her a small, reassuring smile.

"The Volturi?" She asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Bella, keep up! I can see what they're going to say."

She leaned toward me. "Tell me."

A male flight attendant appeared in the galley way and approached our seats. "Can I get you ladies a pillow?" he asked in an overly hushed voice.

"No, thank you," I said, smiling up at him.

He stared at me for a moment and then stumbled back before turning and disappearing back into the galley.

Bella stared after the man for a moment and then leaned close to me, whispering in my ear. "Tell me."

I bent my head to hers and whispered back, so as not to draw anymore unwanted attention. "They're interested in him," I explained. "They think his talent could be useful. They're going to offer him a place with them."

"What will he say?"

I shrugged, frowning. "I can't see that yet, but I'll bet it's colorful." I smirked at Bella, unable to believe our lucky break with Aro's decision. "This is the first good news – the first break. They're intrigued; they truly don't want to destroy him – 'wasteful', that's the word Aro will use – and that may be enough to force him to get creative. The longer he spends on his plans, the better for us."

Bella nodded and leaned back in her seat. I noticed that she had been picking at her cuticles to the point of making them raw. She bit her lips and looked over at me. "Alice?" she asked, her voice quiet and timid.

"What?"

"I'm confused," she confessed, pausing for a moment before continuing. "How are you seeing this so clearly? And then other times, you see things far away – things that don't happen?" She looked at me curiously.

I frowned at her. My visions recently had been so ineffective; I couldn't really blame her for having doubts. "It's clear because it's immediate and close, and I'm really concentrating," I said slowly, trying to think of the best way to explain my imperfect gift. "The faraway things that come on their own – those are just glimpses, faint maybes." Bella was studying me intently, taking in my every word. I sighed uncomfortably. "Plus, I see my own kind more easily than yours. Edward is even easier because I'm so attuned to him."

"You see me sometimes," Bella commented.

I stared at her, my brow furrowed. "Not as clearly," I admitted. My visions of Bella were clearer than most humans, but I usually had to concentrate especially hard to see passed the haze that fell over my visions.

She rubbed her neck and adjusted her position in her seat. "I really wish you could have been right about me," she sighed, her hair falling into her eyes. "In the beginning," she muttered, "when you first saw things about me, before we even met…"

I titled my head to the side, trying to follow where she was leading the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"You saw me become one of you."

Immediately, my old vision flooded my mind.

_Long, dark brown hair fell in soft waves down her back. Her pale skin almost glowed in the dimming light of the fading day. Red, glowing eyes nervously surveyed the surrounding area, scanning for signs of life to satisfy the burning thirst. Isabella Swan… one of us… a newborn vampire. _

My vision had made Edward furious when it had first passed through my mind. I blinked slowly to pull myself away and sighed, looking into Bella's very human face. "It was a possibility at the time," I told her truthfully.

"At the time," she repeated, clarifying my statement.

I gazed at her for a long moment, a new resolution of my own beginning to build. "Actually, Bella… Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself."

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes widened as she searched my face for any sign of falsehood. Something like relief settled upon her for a brief second before it was replaced by fear and apprehension, guarded behind her deep brown eyes.

My brow immediately wrinkled in concern. "Did I scare you?" I asked gently. "I thought that's what you wanted…"

"I do!" she exclaimed, gripping my arm tightly in her hands. She quickly dropped her voice to a hushed whisper, leaning close into me. "Oh, Alice, do it now! I could help you so much – and I wouldn't slow you down." She looked into my eyes, pleading with me. "Bite me!" she demanded.

The male flight attendant cautiously peeked at us from the other side of the galley way. "Shh," I whispered, eyeing the human skeptically. I touched my forehead to Bella's. "Try to be reasonable. We don't have enough time. We have to get into Volterra tomorrow. You'd be writhing in pain for days." I glanced back toward the front of the cabin. Another flight attendant had now migrated over to the galley way and they were conversing in hushed voices. "And I don't think the other passengers would react well," I reminded her.

Bella pulled away from me, a look of disapproval written on her features. "If you don't do it now, you'll change you mind," she accused, removing her hands from my arm.

I instantly recognized my mistake. "No, no, Bella," I reassured her, taking her warm hand in my cold one. "I don't think I will. He'll be furious, but what will he be able to do about it?"

A small smile tugged at Bella's lips. "Nothing at all," she whispered, a half-craved tone entering her voice.

I squeezed her hand. "You have too much faith in me, Bella. I'm not sure that I can. I'll probably just end up killing you." I could not imagine sinking my teeth into her living flesh, feeling her pulse beneath my lips and tasting her delicious blood flowing over my tongue without being able to stop myself before it was too late. The thought of the experience was a bit overbearing and I leaned away from Bella slightly to gather myself.

"I'll take my chances."

I stared at Bella incredulously. She was completely serious and met my eye line evenly. I shook my head slowly. "You are so bizarre, even for a human," I muttered.

"Thanks," she replied dryly.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Oh well, this is purely hypothetical at this point, anyway. First we have to live through tomorrow," I pointed out to Bella.

"Good point," she said thoughtfully. Something like hope had crept back into her eyes. She was gazing at me intently, her mind clearly turning the situation over in her head.

"Go back to sleep," I said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll wake you up when there's something new," I promised.

She nodded and leaned her head against the headrest, still gazing at me.

I drew my knees to my chest and rested my forehead against them, rocking slowly as I closed my eyes and turned my attention back to my brother and his future. Time began to melt away as I kept my mind pinpointed on things that had not yet come to be.

_The __figure seated in the middle offered the other two, who were seated slightly behind him, his hand. They touched a hand to each of his for a moment and then withdrew. The one of the left looked away from the boy in front of him, disinterest clearly written on his ancient features. The other on the right glared at Edward, his expression almost vengeful. _

_The ancient one rose slowly from his ebony throne, gazing down at Edward. "We have considered your request."_

_Edward barred his teeth, growling softly. Shadows moved from behind the thrones, but immediately stopped their advance when Aro raised a dismissive hand. "You have decided to decline my request," Edward seethed through clinched teeth. _

_Aro tilted his head to the side, studying Edward. "Yes, my dear boy, we feel that it would be wasteful to dispose of your… talents…" Aro eyed Edward greedily. "We, however, have a counter offer."_

_Edward frowned at him, his scowl deepening. _

"_Join us," Aro offered. "We could use your gifts. We offer the very best life has – here in our own paradise in Italy! Art, music, theater, sex, blood…" Aro paused and then added, "Of course, if you would so desire to continue your vegetarian diet as your father raised you, we would be very accommodating."_

_Edward snarled at him. "I must refuse. Thank you for your offer, but I must leave now," Edward growled, his fists trembling at his side. _

_Aro sighed. "Yes, yes, go if you must."_

I blinked and was immediately thrust into another path.

_Blood pooled on the ground in front of Edward's feet, his hand drenched in the liquid. A crazed look had entered his eyes as he threw the body he was holding to the ground. Screams filled the air and black cloaked descended upon Edward. And then, he was in the middle of a crowd. He __roughly pushed his way through the throng of humans cloaked in red and approached a Fiat parked by an alley. Pulling the vehicle away from the building, he effortlessly tugged the car up and over his head. Shrieks of terror filled the air as Edward threw the Fiat into the building on the other side of the street. Again, dark cloaked figures surrounded him, closing off all escape. And then blood was covering Edward's shirt, dripping from his mouth down his chin and neck. A faceless human lay motionless at Edward's feet. He howled with rage, his eyes burning brilliant red as he lunged at another human. He took the young human down easily and sunk his steel teeth into the male's soft flesh. A scream of pain was cut short by a sickening gurgle, followed by silence. Edward greedily consumed the sweet liquid, unaware of the dark death that was coming for him on all sides. _

I emerged from my vision, shaking slightly, my breath fast and shallow. A rock had settled into the pit of my stomach and I almost felt sick.

_Edward sat in a doorway, observing the crowd headed toward the city's main plaza. Red cloaks flooded the street as the oblivious citizens passed Edward. A few girls called out to him in Italian and he turned his face away from them, a scowl settling onto his face. A ray of sunshine escaped from the clouds that were rolling slowly to the south. Edward reached out a timid hand before slipping it into the patch of sun. His skin immediately became luminous, glittering in the light. A small child stared at Edward in wonder, captivated by the brilliancy of the light. And then Edward was in the middle of the __plaza, his chest bare as he lifted his arms to the heavens. His head was thrown back and his eyes closed as the sun hit his skin, causing a spectacle of radiant light. Once again, my brother was quickly overtaken by darkness as the Volturi guard descended upon him. _

From that point on, most of my visions of Edward concerned exposing himself in the sunlight.

I could feel the plane begin to descend. I straightened in my seat, stretching my legs. Bella stirred beside me and slowly blinked, gazing around the gray light of the cabin.

"What's happening," she asked sleepily.

"They've told him no," I whispered in her ear.

Bella visibly stiffened. "What's he going to do?" she asked in a hushed panic.

I frowned and shook my head. "It was chaotic at first. I was only getting flickers, he was changing plans so quickly."

"What kind of plans?" Bella demanded, not bothering to hide the disapproval in her voice.

I paused, unsure I should be sharing all of this information with her. But I had promised myself that I was going to give Bella full disclosure. She deserved to know. "There was a bad hour," I admitted to her. "He'd decided to go hunting."

Bella started at me blankly.

"In the city," I clarified. "It got very close. He changed his mind at the last minute."

Bella nodded, as if understanding. "He wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle."

"Probably," I agreed.

"Will there be enough time?"

I bit my lip. "I'm hoping so – if he sticks to his latest decision, maybe."

"What is that?" Bella asked nervously.

"He's going to keep it simple. He's just going to walk out into the sun."

Bella glanced around the cabin, observing the soft light that was shining into the open windows. "We'll be too late," she agonized.

I took her hand in mine. "Right now, he's leaning toward the melodramatic. He wants the biggest audience possible, so he'll choose the main plaza, under the clock tower. The walls are high there. He'll wait till the sun is exactly overhead."

"So we have till noon?" Bella asked cautiously.

"If we're lucky. If he sticks with this decision."

The captain's voice cracked over the intercom.

"Mesdames et messieurs, nous commençons notre descente initiale dans Florence, Italie. J'ai allumé le signe de ceinture de sécurité. Revenez svp à vos sièges et préparez-vous à l'atterrissage. Bienvenue vers l'Italie!"

I pulled some clothes out of my bag and shoved them into Bella's hands. "Go change," I instructed, nudging her into the aisle. I pushed her into the galley, which was empty. I pointed toward the unoccupied lavatory and she slipped inside to change her clothes. I waited impatiently for the other lavatory to become vacant.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our initial descent into Florence, Italy. I have turned on the seatbelt sign. Please return to your seats and prepare for landing. Welcome to Italy!"

I tapped my foot, my anxiety beginning to get the best of me. Finally, the door opened and the occupant exited. I quickly stepped inside and slipped out of my sweater and vest and into a soft, muslin top. I discarded my gray jeans and pulled on acid wash skinny jeans. Finally, I pulled on a light-weight navy knit blazer. I pushed the three-quarter length sleeves up to my elbows and gathered my other clothes in my arms.

"Signore e signori, stiamo cominciando la nostra discesa iniziale in Firenze, Italia. Ho acceso il segno della cintura di sicurezza. Rinvii prego alle vostre sedi e prepari per atterraggio. Benvenuto in Italia!"

A flight attendant knocked on the lavatory door. "Please return to your seat as soon as possible. The captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign."

I pulled open the door and looked up at the male attendant. "Sorry," I said, grinning up at him. "On my way back now."

He blinked at me and then nodded slowly.

Bella had already returned to her seat. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, but her leg bounced nervously. I had brought a change of clothes for her that consisted of a soft, blue and green plaid shirt and skinny jeans. She tucked her hair behind her ears as I slipped passed her into my seat and secured my safety belt for the observant flight attendant's sake.

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" she asked me.

I quickly calculated the distance. Volterra was 82 kilometers from Florence. Driving at a "normal" speed, we would get there in an hour and a half. That was far too slow for our urgent business. I glanced at Bella. "That depends on how fast you drive…. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?" I asked, a smirk rising to my lips.

Bella stared at me, her mouth slightly agape. "Are you serious?"

I laughed softly. "Of course I am. Bella, we have to get to Florence as quickly as possible. The train is too slow and a driver would take far too long to pick us up – this is the best option."

Bella picked at her raw cuticles. "Okay… if you say so…"

I grinned at her. "Trust me."

As soon as the plane landed, I immediately made my way off, weaving seamlessly through the thick crowd of international travelers. I had instructed Bella to meet me outside the terminal, where I would pick her up. I jumped the line at customs and after presenting a passport that read "Alice Whitlock", was cleared to enter the country. I quickly ducked outside and into the covered parking garage just opposite the terminal's main entrance.

I quickly began to search for a vehicle that would best serve us. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I saw that our best pick was located on the third level, by the stairwell. I shot up the stairwell and found a canary yellow Porsche waiting for me. I circled it carefully, inspecting the vehicle. The windows were tinted to a degree that would have been illegal in most major cities in the United States.

I pulled a small tool from my bag and carefully slipped it between the glass and the door on the driver's side. Within seconds, I hear the lock pop open. I swung the door open and slid inside. The black leather seats were glossy and smooth. I adjusted the seat forward so that I could comfortably reach the petals. I removed the plastic panel from below the steering wheel. I was able to gently pull the car's wires forward and I quickly got to work. I stripped the coating off the red wires and twisted them together. The radio and steering panel lit up. I turned my focus on the brown wires and quickly stripped them as well. I carefully touched the ends together and the engine caught, rumbling to life. I carefully covered the exposed, live wires and secured the bottom panel below the steering wheel.

I pumped the clutch and shifted the Porsche into reverse. I revved the engine and raced down the parking garage ramp, whipping the vehicle around corners at an unsafe speed. I dug the parking ticket out of the glove box and paid the parking attendant.

The sun hit the car as I pulled out of the garage, but the tinting on the window was enough to keep people outside the vehicle from seeing the faint glow that was coming off my skin. I saw Bella pacing nervously in front of the terminal and I raced toward her. The tires screeched a bit as I stomped on the breaks, stopping the Porsche a few feet away from her.

She jumped back from the curb, staring at the car.

I rolled down the passenger window and leaned toward her. "Hurry, Bella," I called to her.

Her eyes widened at my voice and she quickly threw her bag in the backseat, closing the door behind her. I pulled away from the curb and into traffic, my speed quickly climbing as I began to weave between cars. She frowned at me as she fastened her seatbelt. "Sheesh, Alice," she chided me. "Could you pick a _more_ conspicuous car to steal?"

I rolled my eyes. "The important question is whether I could have stolen a faster car, and I don't think so. I got lucky."

Bella threw her feet against the dashboard, cringing as I passed within inches of the vehicle driving too slowing in front of us. "I'm sure that will be very comforting at the roadblock," she grumbled, her hands gripping tightly onto her seatbelt.

I snorted out a laugh. "Trust me, Bella. If anyone sets up a roadblock, it will be _behind_ us." And just to prove my point, my foot slammed down onto the gas, speeding us toward Volterra.

**Reviews = Love!**


	18. Ch 18: Costo di Occasione

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

_**Chapter 18: Costo di Occasione**_

**Rating: M for some (Italiano!) language and angst**

**A special thank you to L.A.H.H, bmthespian, joayla, fluro, KamariaAelfgar09, Shadowmaster2323, and alicefan32 for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book, some from Movie. **

**Author's Note: PLEASE Review and let me know how you like this chapter; although there was a lot of dialog from Stephenie, it was a huge challenge to write in the missing pieces for Alice and I'd like to know what you think of my interpretation! Thanks!**

We had been making excellent time getting from Florence until we hit a gridlock about 10 kilometers outside of Volterra. Traffic came to a sickening crawl, vehicles inching along the roadway toward the city, which was perched on the top of a high hill, overlooking the surrounding valley. I glared at the back of a small, tan Peugeot that was moving at a snail's pace in front of us.

It was already past eleven thirty and Bella was beginning to get anxious. Her leg bounced wildly as she clutched her head in her hands, rocking slightly in a craze. "Alice," she whimpered, starting at the clock on the dashboard.

I frowned, understanding her angst. "It's the only way in," I said roughly, trying to hide my own frustration. We continued to inch forward.

Cars lined the sides of the roadway as individuals and families abandoned their cars and walked toward the city. Everyone was dressed in brilliant red capes, or cloaks, or jackets in honor of Saint Marcus Day. Children carried red flags and adolescents yelled at each other across the traffic.

The road slowly began to climb up to the city. Volterra's large, sandstone colored walls loomed ahead. Public parking in the lower levels of the city was packed and up ahead, I could see a roadblock that had been set up by the Polizia di Volterra. The white and blue police cars shone brightly in the noon sunlight.

Bella caught sight of the roadblock and froze, her eyes wide. "Alice," she choked, her face draining of all its color. The cloaked crowd trudged passed us, moving toward the city gate.

"I know," I whispered. The Police were redirecting every vehicle back the way we had come. It seemed that there was no more room in the city's public parking lots.

We inched closer to the roadblock, only three cars away. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to feel out how the guard would direct us, to see if we could slip by, but that future was inaccessible.

"Bella," I said urgently, rolling the car forward several inches. "I can't see what the guard up here will decide now – if this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run," I told her, slipping my hand into my bag to retrieve two tan, elbow length gloves. "Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost," I ordered, pulling the gloves over my hands.

"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," Bella chanted, rocking back and forth.

"Or, 'the clock tower', if they speak English," I offered. It was so inconvenient to be human and not be multilingual. That was one of the first things I would teach Bella once she was one of us, I decided. "I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere behind the city where I can go over the wall."

I closed my eyes, searching for Edward.

_He walked in the shadow of a narrow alley, studying the sun as it rose high in the sky. He ducked into a doorway and stood in its shade, observing the crowd that was gathering in Volterra's main plaza. _

Bella nodded, still chanting, "Palazzo dei Priori…"

I finished securing the gloves above my elbows and pulled my jacket sleeves back down. "Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."

There was only one car ahead of us now. The tan Peugeot pulled up to the guard, who signaled them to turn around and find parking elsewhere. He continued to swing his arm in a wide circle, indicating that all cars should make a U-turn and find alternative parking.

I gritted my teeth and shoved the accelerator to the ground, narrowly missing the guard as I swerved around him.

"Idiota!" he screamed at us, waving his hand in an obscene gesture.

The street in front of us was lined with tourists and Italians dressed head-to-toe in scarlet, crimson and ruby. I edged by them, impatiently pressing forward toward the gate. I finally rolled up to the guard, who was standing in the middle of the road.

He approached my window and I quickly reached into my bag to grab a bundle of Euros. The guard was a middle aged man with weathered skin and dark hair. He did not look amused at my antics and knocked on my window with his knuckle.

I rolled the window down halfway and leaned toward him, looking up at him innocently.

He stared at me for a moment, and then, collecting his thoughts, mumbled in rough English, "I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss." His hand rested on the partially open window.

"It's a private tour," I said smoothly, smiling up at him.

He blinked slowly at me and was about to say something when I took his hand, slipping the roll of Euros into it.

He pulled his hand back and looked down. He turned the small bundle of money in his fingers, examining it before looking back into the car at me. "Is this a joke?" he asked, confused and apprehensive.

I grinned at him. "Only if you think it's funny," I said lightly.

He stared dumbly at me.

I glanced at the clock on the dash board. The soft green light glowed 11:55. I frowned. We didn't have much time left. I replaced my frown with a smile and turned back to him.

"I'm in a wee bit of a hurry," I pressed, keeping the sweet smile on my lips.

He coughed roughly and ran a hand over the side of his uniform cap. He looked down at the money and then shoved it into his breast pocket. The guard nodded at me and waved us through, stepping aside to let us pass.

I threw him a parting smile and then turned into the gate. I carefully wove through the narrow streets, following the road that would lead us up to the peak of the city, where the Palazzo dei Priori lay.

Another minute slipped by. The crowd grew thicker the high up we drove and soon, I was moving at a crawl again as pedestrians lined the streets from building to building.

Bella was sitting on the edge of her seat, her seatbelt discarded and her hand on the door handle, ready to spring herself free from the vehicle. Her hands shook a little as she threw a glance at the clock.

"Just a little farther," I promised her.

Another minute was gone…

I honked the Porsche's horn to signal my urgency to the individuals walking in the street. Most crowded onto the sidewalks to allow me to pass, but others threw angry glanced at me, shaking their fists and yelling curses.

"Vaffanculo!"

"Che cazzo fai!"

I finally had enough of the infuriating youth and whipping the car into an alley that was almost too small for the Porsche. I flew down the small side-street and quickly threw on the breaks at the intersection of Volterra's main street that lead straight to the plaza.

Bella and I jumped out of the car and I leaned over the hood to point up the hill. "There," I told her, indicating the top of the street. "We're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower." I glanced around the street, trying to figure out how I could cross without drawing too much attention to myself or exposing myself in the sun. "I'll find a way around …"

Suddenly, I noticed a gray hooded figure standing in a doorway down the street. He was focused on the plaza, as if on alert. I felt a great chill climb up my spine and the fear I felt almost choked me. I moved closer to the alley wall, quickly surveying my environment to see how surrounded we were.

I was terrified to see four more figures cloaked in dark shades of gray, strategically stationed in various locations up and down the street.

"They're _everywhere_," I breathed, unable to hide my horror from Bella.

Bella froze, her warm brown eyes terrified at the villains she could not see.

I shook my head and tugged on her arm. "Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!" I yelled at her.

And then she was running, disappearing into the sea of red.

I turned and ran the opposite way. I ran blind, letting my visions twist and turn me in the right direction. I could feel myself running, feel the weathered cobblestones beneath my slippered feet as I flew down the alley.

I ducked around the southern building and followed a shadow across the road as I slowly made my way around to the north side of the plaza. I heard the first chime of the clock tower and fear seized my stomach as I saw Edward stepping out into the sun.

I stopped, leaning against the wall for support.

We were too late.

_Then Bella crashed into Edward, violently throwing her body into his. Her arms encircled his neck and his hands slowly pulled her close. _

"_Edward, you've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" she urged him. _

_Dark shadows advanced on them, bringing their darkness closer to the two._

I shoved myself away from the wall and plunged down a stairwell, which lead down to a restaurant's small wine cellar. I easily broke the lock on the door and allowed myself entrance. The small room was dark and smelled of dust and fermenting alcohol.

I looked around the small room and found the iron grate I had seen from my vision. It was about three feet tall by three feet wide. I tore the rusty iron screws out of the rock foundation and set it aside. Ducking into the small space, I quickly descended the narrow stairway. The air temperature dropped as the corridor lead under the city.

I emerged into a long, low room with an iron drainage grate on the floor. Deep shelves lined the walls and beyond the dust and cobwebs that had settled there from ages gone by, I noticed burial cloth and bones. I looked around the crypt and found several corridors leading away from the room. I closed my eyes, focusing on which path would lead me the closest to Edward and Bella. I felt myself cross the room, choosing the passageway that was slightly to my left.

I quickly scaled the steep stone staircase. I could feel the temperature rise again and the air grew fresher. I effortlessly dislodged the grate that was placed in front of the exit. I slipped out from the small space and stood, dusting off my clothes and shaking the dirt and cobwebs from my dark hair. I ran my fingers through my hair for good measure and then quickly cast a wary eye down each side of the narrow street I found myself in.

There were no unnatural shadows lurking in sight. I entered a small pizzeria, the bell chiming as the door closed behind me. The smell of sausage and tomato fill the air. There were no patrons in the restaurant, as most of the town's population was in the Palazzo dei Priori celebrating Saint Marcus Day. I slipped behind the counter and entered the kitchen, surprising several of the wait staff who were smoking by the back door. I smiled as I passed them and ducked out into the alley behind the pizzeria.

The alley was oddly calm as I stepped away from the restaurant, allowing the heavy back door to slam shut. I glanced up the alley and knew I was in the right place. I ran toward the plaza and mentally reached out to Edward.

_Don't do anything stupid until I get there!_

Then I saw them, standing opposite each other. Two dark, cloaked figures seemed to be in a stand-off with Edward, who protectively had positioned Bella between himself and the alley wall. Edward gazed at me, appearing somewhat confused. He remained in a slightly crouched position, his defensive posture unyielding. The two Volturi guards turned toward me as well, eyeing me skeptically as I drew near.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" I chided them. I skipped up to Edward and rested a hand on his arm.

The Volturi guards glanced at each other.

For a brief moment, I saw both decide to take matters into their own hands.

_Ashes scattered in the wind as the flames finally died. Bella sat on the stony ground, blood dripping down her neck as she stared with unseeing eyes into the sky._

"We're not alone," I reminded them, glancing at the little family at the edge of the crowd that had noticed the tense situation between Edward and the Volturi guards.

The smaller of the two men looked over at Edward. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable."

"Let's," Edward retorted through tight lips. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

_That's not likely_, I thought. I saw Edward tilt his head toward me slightly.

The guard rubbed his eyes and sighed. "At least let us discuss this more privately," he petitioned civilly.

Edward's lips curled over his teeth in a snarl. "No."

I caught my breath at the presence drawing near and turned toward the real danger.

"Enough."

The vampire that stood several meters apart from us appeared quite young, perhaps fourteen years of age. Her light hair was drawn away from her face and twisted into a tight bun on the back of her head. Her eyes, although dark, displayed a faint ring of crimson. The cloak that hung on her shoulders was much darker than the cloak worn by her fellow members of the Volturi. She had a small, slender frame and met my eye line easily.

Edward straightened from his defensive crouch, his jaw flexing with tension. "Jane," he greeted stiffly.

I crossed my arms, examining her as she let her critical eyes sweep over the five of us.

"Aro sent me to see what's taking so long," she said flatly. She then turned on her heels and began to walk away, her dark cloak twirling around her. "Follow me," she called.

I followed after her and hear Edward close behind me. Bella stumbled and Edward held her up against him to keep her walking.

"Just do as she says," I heard Edward whisper in Bella's ear.

After a few paces, Edward matched my step. His arm brushed mine as he moved closer to me. "Well, Alice," he said nonchalantly, "I supposed I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." He hid his anger well from Bella, but I picked up on the undertone in his voice.

We stayed in step behind Jane, trailing after her as she lead us further away from the humans and toward the dark shadow of the city walls.

"It was my mistake. It was my job to set it straight," I replied evenly. _I'm sorry, Edward. I know that it was wrong to bring Bella here, but it was the only way to save you… if that's what we're doing…_

"What happened?" he asked with false politeness. His arm around Bella tightened as she raised her head to glance at me.

I chewed my lip for a minute. "It's a long story," I said. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days," I remarked lightly. My mind automatically replayed the past couple of days.

I could almost feel the tension rolling off of Edward as I remembered the conversations Bella and I had had only yesterday. "Hn," he snorted, visibly irritated.

We were almost to the end of the long and winding alley that Jane had led us down. She disappeared briefly around a corner and I heard the scrape of heavy iron sliding over stone. As Edward, Bella and I turned the corner with the Volturi guards at our backs, I saw that the street cover had been removed from an opening in the ground.

I followed after Jane and dropped into the darkness. I landed silently on the wet stone floor and quickly straightened, glancing back up toward the sky. I could feel Jane standing behind me; it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Edward was trying to convince Bella that I would catch her. I saw Bella peek into the dark hole and then slowly sit down at the edge, carefully hanging her legs into the opening.

"Alice?" she called weakly.

"I'm right here, Bella," I replied. I stepped directly under the opening and cradled my arms, ready to catch her.

The lower half of Bella's body slowly sank into the opening.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Drop her," I said impatiently.

Bella fell down, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shut tight. I tried to soften the impact of her falling into my hard arms, but she still exhaled sharply at the collision. I carefully set her on her feet, keeping my arms around her lower back to steady her.

Edward followed her a second later, landing lightly on his feet. He stood and glanced around the dark tunnel we found ourselves in. His dark eyes met mine and he nodded to me as he pulled Bella back into his arms.

I turned and followed after Jane, who was heading further into the darkness.

Edward came behind me, pulling a stumbling Bella with him.

We continued down, descending a black, empty, endless path. The air cooled rapidly as we plunged into the earth. I could hear the faint trickle of water at the far end of the cavern we were in. Behind me, Bella's teeth chattered as she shivered against the cold air.

After descending about a mile and a half, the path finally leveled out and then began to climb again. It soon became clear that we were walking in a man-made tunnel, as gray stone now made up a wall around us, much like a corridor.

At the end of the corridor was a large iron grate. Jane slipped through it and I follow a second after her, into bright, long hallway. The hall was made of sandstone and was painted a soft white. Gray carpet lined the middle of the walkway, softening the sound of Bella's footsteps as she stumbled along beside Edward.

Edward pulled Bella forward until they were walking beside me. Bella was breathing heavily as she tried to keep up at our pace.

At the end of the long hall was an elevator. Jane pressed the small glowing button next to the door to retrieve it and immediately, the wooden panel doors slid open. Jane stepped inside and held the door, watching us with emotionless ruby-tinted eyes. Edward and I stepped away from Jane, staying to the front of the elevator. We placed Bella safely between us.

Jane pressed a glowing button and the metal doors slid shut. The elevator carried us down further and then stopped at our destination.

Jane exited the elevator first, leading us into a marble lobby. The room was simply decorated, as the ornate marble columns and engravings on the wall added an element of extravagance and sophistication. Opposite the elevator bank was a large, wooden desk and at it sat a receptionist – a very human receptionist.

I gazed at her curiously as we drew near, catching her mouth-watering scent. She stood as we began to pass, smiling politely at us.

"Buon giorno, Jane," she greeted the young girl. "Good afternoon," she repeated to us, her English thick with her Italian accent. She brushed a dark curl of hair back from her face that had fallen loose out of her bun with her long tan fingers.

Jane glanced at her, nodding her acknowledgement of the human. "Gianna."

The larger of the two guards winked flirtatiously at the human receptionist, who blushed in response.

"Buon giorno, Felix," she replied, her tone amorous.

Our small party passed Gianna and headed toward a large set of thick, wooden double doors behind the reception desk. Bella gazed back at Gianna curiously, but Edward tugged her forward.

Jane pushed the large doors open and we entered another waiting area. A young boy stood by another set of doors and smiled when he saw Jane. They looked remarkably similar, although his hair was dark and fell over his burgundy eyes. The two embraced, greeting each other by name.

"Jane."

"Alec."

They kissed each other on the cheek and then both turned to examine us.

The boy titled his head, his eyes running over us. Edward stiffened and tightened his grip around Bella's shoulder. "They send you out for one and you come back with two…" Alec glanced at Bella before added, "… and a half. Nice work, sister."

She smiled up at him, pleased at his compliment.

Alec turned toward Edward and nodded to him in greeting. "Welcome back, Edward," he remarked casually. "You seem to be in a better mood."

I saw Edward's jaw flex with tension. "Marginally," he allowed through tight lips.

Alec leaned forward, his gaze turning to Bella. Her eyes widened and she tightened her hold around Edward's waist. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" Alec asked Edward, his tone cynical.

Edward feigned a polite smile for Alex, before a violent growl ripped through his throat. He turned a vicious glare to Felix, whose thoughts preceded his words. "Dibs," he said, eyeing Bella like a decadent dessert.

Edward and Felix turned to face each other. Edward's expression became dark as he stared at the larger boy, his lips stretched tight over his teeth. Felix snickered.

I didn't need to see the future to know this interaction wouldn't end well. I quickly stepped toward Edward, placing a careful hand on his quivering arm to calm him.

"Patience," I said, my tone laced with warning. _This is not the time or the place, Edward. We already have to talk our way out of Volterra to spare our necks… think of Bella… hold it together for her sake…_

Edward and I stared at each other for a tense moment, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Finally, he sighed in defeat and straightened his posture. He turned his back on Felix, choosing to ignore him from now on. Edward nodded to Alec.

Alec's lips pursed slightly as he stared at Edward for a moment before commenting, "Aro will be so pleased to see you again."

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane urged, taking Alec's hand to lead him down the hall.

Edward slipped his arm around Bella again, who had gone pale at the earlier threatening display. I trailed along just behind them, Felix and the other guard at my heels.

We continued for a while down a long, marble hallway. A large, oak door with gold gilding and hinges hung at the end, beckoning to passing patrons. Jane and Alex, however, turned away only halfway down the long hallway and pushed open a panel in the wall, exposing a wide, circular room.

A chill immediately went up my spine at the sweet aroma that flooded the space. Pale cream, off-white, gray and tan marble covered the walls and ceiling, which peaked in a dome that held many long, thin windows. A thick golden drain sat in the middle of the floor in a slight depression in the floor. Faint traces of blood hung in the air, almost masked by the sickly-sweet odor of the room's inhabitants. I glanced at Edward.

_Do you smell that too?_

I saw Edward nod his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

I pinched my lips together. It was blood, but it was distinctly human blood. Ahead of us, Jane skipped forward toward a large, dark gathering of people in the corner by three great chairs, which was the only furniture in the room.

A young man at the center of the group turned as Jane drew near. His expression became joyful at the sight of the young girl skipping toward him. He stepped toward her, his entourage moving as one fluid motion behind him.

"Jane, you've returned!" Aro exclaimed, a soft smile on his lips. His long, dark hair hung to his shoulders over his black cloak, which was clasped at his throat by a large pendant. His red, cloud eyes flitted over our group, observing us astutely for a moment before turning back to his pet.

Jane smiled up at Aro, giving him her hands. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished," she said proudly.

"And Alice and Bella too!" Aro said, his delight overwhelming. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

I frowned, studying him. _What exactly is his game?_ I thought sourly.

Bella sunk deeper into Edward's embrace.

Aro dropped Jane's hands and took several steps closer to us. "You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" Aro smiled brightly at Edward, his eyes skimming over Bella as he spoke.

Edward's posture became very stiff and I noticed that his arm around Bella's shoulder pulled her closer to him, as if he was trying to protect or shield her. "Yes, Aro, I am," Edward replied.

Aro's exuberance continued as he began to pace in front of us. "I love a happy ending!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?"

I blinked as he addressed me so casually.

"Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." Aro gazed at me with polite curiosity.

I ground my teeth together and took a small, calming breath before speaking. "I am far from infallible," I said easily, although my stomach was in knots. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them," I explained, trying to downplay any illusions of grandeur Aro thought my "talents" might be of use to him.

"You're too modest," Aro dismissed with a flick of his hand. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

I stared at Aro and then for half a second, my eyes fell to Edward. _What is going on? Why in the world does Aro think he's seen some of my visions?_ It's not like I thought Edward and Aro had palled around while the decision on Edward's death request was being mulled over, exchanging stories about their families and oddities they had heard of from afar.

Aro took a small step back, as if remembering something important. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way." Aro smiled from Edward to me. The uneasiness was growing in my stomach. "You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not," he said, his gaze envious as he examined Edward.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward retorted.

_How so?_ I asked, my concern expanding by the second.

"Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do," Edward explained.

That explained why my visions showed the others offering their hands to Aro.

Edward continued evenly. "You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in a moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

_Every thought?_ I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

Edward inclined his head in response, reaffirming me.

Aro stepped forward again and I immediately had to fight the instinct to retreat. "But to be able to hear from a distance… that would be so convenient," he sighed. Aro glanced over his shoulder as the other two ancients entered into the room. "Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro called out to them. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

I scowled at the trio, my frustration with this situation growing. Edward's wrist roughly bumped my elbow. I glanced up and Edward gave a small shake of his head. I frowned in response, desperately wanting to leave this miserable place and fly back into the arms of my husband…

Caius, the ancient that appeared the youngest in age, had white-blonde hair that hung long and straight to his shoulders. He gave Edward a distained glance as he passed and moved to be seated in his throne-like chair.

The other one, Marcus, moved gracefully to Aro's side. They briefly touched hands and then Marcus turned and wandered over toward the cluster of people gathered beside the three thrones.

Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. I glanced at him, not understanding his reaction.

_What did he tell him? _I asked my brother, but Edward ignored me.

"Thank you, Marcus, that's quite interesting," Aro said, turning his attention back to our little group. "Amazing, absolutely amazing," Aro mused, running his eyes over Edward and I.

I frowned, my brow furrowed. _Edward Mason Cullen, you tell me what is going on right this goddamn minute!_

Edward's head immediately bent toward mine. "Marcus sees relationships," he whispered softly. "He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

Aro smiled brightly at us, but I had a feeling it was all for show. "So convenient," he said again, rubbing his hands together greedily. "It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro commented, his eyes drifting back to Bella. "How can you stand so close to her like that?" he asked Edward with genuine curiosity, observing how Bella's arms were wrapped securely around Edward's waist and how his arms hugged her close to his chest.

Edward frowned at Aro. "It's not without effort," he stated.

"But still! La tua cantante! What a waste!" Aro said, looking Bella up and down. She uncomfortably turned her face away from the ancient vampire.

"I look at it more as a price," Edward replied evenly.

Aro raised an inquisitive eyebrow, not convinced. "A very high price," he added.

"Opportunity cost," Edward offered back.

Aro threw back his head and laughed, his voice sounding odd and cold as it echoed off the marble walls. I cringed inwardly.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…" Aro paused, shaking his head.

"… waste it," Edward said, finishing Aro's sentence. His voice was dry and bitter.

Aro sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Although he wore a robe over his clothes, I only just noticed that he was wearing a modern, black suit, make from the finest silk. "Ah, how I miss my friend, Carlisle! You reminder me of him," Aro told Edward, "only he was not so angry."

Edward's jaw flexed with tension. "Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control, of all things, but you put him to shame," Aro flattered.

"Hardly," Edward replied curtly, his agitation starting to show.

My hand flexed nervously in my glove, my fist clinching and unclenching as each second ticked by. I could hear the rustling of cloaks as others moved behind us and it was putting me on edge.

"I am gratified by his success. Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong," Aro chattered, it seemed to himself. "But your restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once, but again and again – if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed it.

Edward gave no reply, but stood motionless in front of Aro, his jaw stretched with tension. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my fingers still curled into fists.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you… It makes me thirsty," Aro breathed, licking his lips.

I thought Edward's jaw would snap clean off.

Aro quickly corrected his error. "Don't be disturbed; I mean her no harm. But I am so curious about one thing in particular. May I?" he asked Edward, slowly extending his hand toward Bella.

Bella stared at his hand as if it were a snake about to strike.

"Ask her," Edward's stiff voice demanded, his civil tone slipping away.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro said, throwing up his hands. He took a step toward Bella, gazing at her. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are so similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for me, as well?" Aro asked Bella, a charming smile written on his face.

Bella turned her face to Edward, her eyes bright with fear. Edward offered her a weak smile in return and nodded his encouragement. Bella's warm brown eyes swept over to me briefly before she took a small step forward. Edward's hand remained protectively on her lower back.

Aro smiled at Bella and extended his hand toward her. She hesitated and then drew a trembling hand out to meet the ancient vampire's. Aro seized Bella's hand and eagerly held her gaze as she grew pale at his touch.

There was a moment of weighted silence, save for the steady beating of Bella's heart, as we all watched the two face each other. And then Aro's confidence began to slip away and his brow furrowed as he stared down at Bella's hand in his. A dark look passed over his eyes for a split second before he replaced it with easy bemusement.

"So very interesting," Aro said stiffly, dropping Bella's hand and retreating several steps from her.

Bella almost sighed with relief at the loss of the icy contact and sank back into Edward's embrace. I thought I saw a small smirk flit across my brother's face as he rested his cheek against Bella's soft hair.

"A first," Aro mused to himself, rubbing his chin as he examined Bella from afar. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…." Edward immediately stiffened as the thought passed through Aro's mind. "Jane, dear?" Aro beckoned.

"NO!" Edward growled, his entire body becoming tense as he shook with anger.

_Edward lunged at Aro, his fury overtaking him. Half a second later, he was thrown onto the ground by an invisible force. His screams of pain echoed off the domed ceiling. Bella watched in horror as Edward thrashed in excruciating pain. Jane stood beside Aro, a wicked smile on her lips. The expression on Aro's face was one of pity and regret as he nodded a command to Felix. The large boy smirked and walked over to Edward. He took Edward's head between his hands and thrust his head back, snapping his neck. Bella cried out, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with Aro to stop. Felix lowered his mouth to Edward's neck and a moment later, I stared at the bodiless head of my brother as it erupted into flames. _

I blindly reached out, grabbing for Edward's free arm. _Edward! Stop it! You can't!_ I mentally screamed at him. Edward shoved me off him as he hid Bella behind him, crouching into a defensive position. I quickly picked myself up, noticing that Felix had taken several steps toward us and Caius had risen from his throne to observe the exchange that was taking place. A rock had settled into the pit of my stomach.

Aro lazily looked from Edward to his pet. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

Jane took a step toward Aro, grinning up at him before turning her gaze toward us.

"Don't!" I screamed at Edward as he threw himself at Jane.

Almost instantaneously, Edward was on the ground, slammed back into the marble floor. Although his mouth opened to scream, no sound escaped his lips. Jane's eyes were on him as Edward thrashed on the ground, anguish etched into every strained feature.

"No, no, stop!" Bella pleaded, tears coming to her eyes. She took a step forward, as if to place herself between Jane and Edward, but I threw my arms around her and held her grounded. She struggled against my grasp, sobbing into my shoulder. "Please, please, stop!"

"Jane," Aro commanded in a gentle voice.

Jane glanced at Aro and Edward immediate collapsed in relief, his breathing slightly labored.

Bella shook slightly as she tried to catch her breath, tears streaming down her cheeks as her concerning eyes rested on Edward. I still held her firmly in my arms. I titled my face up to hers and whispered, "Don't worry, he's fine."

Edward collected himself and rose in a smooth motion before freezing as Aro beckoned Jane again.

Jane turned her gaze to Bella. "This may hurt just a little," she said under her breath, an evil smirk tugging at her lips.

Edward's eyes widened in terror as he turned toward Bella and I. Bella sniffed, calming herself from her earlier fit of tears and glanced between Edward and Jane, understanding slowly coming to her. I stood unmoving, waiting for Bella to begin screaming in agony….

… but it never came.

A low growl rumbled in Jane's throat as she poured all her concentration into inflicting pain onto Bella. A smile of relief and awe washed over Edward's face. He walked back over to us and pulled Bella out of my arms and into his. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest, peeking out under his arm at Jane as she hissed in frustration.

Aro's stark laughter cut the silence and he clapped his hands in amazement. "This is wonderful!" he proclaimed, placing a hand on Jane's thin shoulder.

Jane did not appear amused as she stared darkly at Bella.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro soothed, running a pale finger across Jane's cheek. Aro lifted his gaze to Edward. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – just out of curiosity. So, what do we do with you now?" Aro asked, almost to himself as he rocked back on his heels, observing the three of us, clustered in the middle of at least a dozen vampires.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled. This was it. We had finally arrived at the decisive moment.

Jane sank back into the corner where Alec had been standing as Aro gazed at Edward. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward's jaw flexed with tension for a moment before he finally composed himself enough to manage, "I'd…rather…not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, addressing me now. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," I replied, eyeing Aro warily. Although Aro appeared to be all politeness and manners, he was definitely playing a game, and I didn't trust him.

Aro tsked, shaking his head. "That's unfortunate; such a waste," he murmured.

A growl rose in Edward's throat. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws," he spat, his temper beginning to get the best of him.

Aro appeared to be affronted and stared innocently at Edward. "Of course not," he chided his accuser. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

Caius took a step forward, scowling at the three of us. "Aro, the law claims them," he snarled, his expression almost as dark as Jane's.

"How so?" Edward retorted.

Bella shrunk in Edward's arms, appearing genuinely frightened as Caius turned his crimson eyes on her. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets," he accused, coming to stand beside Aro now.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward replied, meeting Caius' harsh gaze.

"Yes," he allowed, "but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he spat, his tone filled with disgust as his clouded eyes raked over Bella's slender form. I saw her shutter under his gaze from the corner of my eye.

"I wouldn't," Bella whispered.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius said, turning his callous gaze back to Edward. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward was scowling at Caius, who returned a more triumphant expression.

"That's what I thought," Caius said smugly.

"Unless," Aro stepped in, a look of optimism in his eyes. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward's jaw flexed with visible tension. "And if I do?" he asked stiffly.

A sickeningly sweet smile spread over Aro's lips. "Why, then, you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." Aro paused and then frowned, studying Edward. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." The ancient stretched out a waiting hand toward Edward.

Suddenly, I knew what I was going to have to commit to.

Bella was gazing hopefully up at Edward, pleading with him. "Mean it, please," she begged in a hushed whispered. Edward stared down at Bella, his lips trying to form words as he struggled internally with his convictions.

I stepped forward and went straight toward Aro, discarding my glove and extending my hand to him.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I'm willing to take the risk… this is what Bella wants. _

I felt Aro take my hand in his icy one as I fell into my own vision.

_My decision was made and so was Bella's. She reclined on my bed, back at our house in Forks, staring up at the ceiling as she anticipated my bite. I held her hand, rubbing it gently. _

"_I'll try to make it as quick and painless as I can, but I'm afraid I can't promise much," I said. Full disclosure, like always…_

_Bella nodded, keeping her gaze on the ceiling. "I understand." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm ready,"_

_I carefully turned her head to the side, exposing her creamy neck. I could see her blood pounding through her veins. Venom filled my mouth at the thought of Bella's luscious blood and the fire sparked to life in my throat. I brushed Bella's dark hair away, giving me a clean working space. _

_I brought my lips to her throat and after a second more of hesitation, sank my teeth into her soft skin. A soft cry of pain escaped Bella's lips before she clenched her teeth shut, trying to silently will the pain away. The pool of venom in my mouth washed over her wound, flooding her system. And then I pulled away... and bit again… and again… and again…_

_Bella's scream finally awoke me from the frenzy I had slowly been drawn into. I immediately withdrew from her body, wiping the excess blood from my chin. Bella thrashed on the bed, tearing at the sheet, screaming a murderous shriek as the fire consumed her blood. Her body convulsed, fighting against the change, desperate to be rid of the torture that was slowly ripping her apart, stitch by stitch. _

_I turned and left the room, pulling the door closed behind me, drowning out Bella's pain._

_Time past. _

_Edward and I reentered the room, cautiously peering inside. The bed was empty, littered with tattered shreds of Egyptian cotton. _

_For a moment, we didn't see her. Then she stepped out from the shadows of the far side of the room and into the light. _

_Her long, dark brown hair fell in soft waves down her back and framed her angelic face perfectly. Her pale skin almost glowed in the dim winter light. Her eyes were no longer deep, pools of brown warmth, but were replaced with a luminous red, which shifted nervously as Bella began to take in the full spectrum of her new body. _

_Bella was finally realized as one of us… a vampire._

I caught my breath as I surfaced from my vision. I withdrew my hand from Aro's icy grip, an unsettling chill creeping along my spine. Although I had only shown my vision, I knew that Aro had been privy to every corner of my mind. He had had access to my human being, a knowledge I would never know. Aro had witnessed every vision I had ever seen, every possible future that might have been. Aro had seen it all – even the most intimate moments I had experienced with Jasper and that thought disgusted me.

Aro's clouded ruby eyes sparked with excitement. "That was fascinating!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said evenly, my stomach turning over. I felt as if I was about to retch.

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He clapped his hands together in joy and bewilderment.

"But that will," I stressed.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem," Aro nodded in agreement.

Caius was not satisfied. "Aro," he seethed, expressing his displeasure. Jane was mimicking his sentiments.

"Dear Caius," Aro said dismissively. "Do not fret! Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future! Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward prompted, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, yes, but please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!" Aro proclaimed, his delight unrestrained.

"And we will visit you as well," Caius called out, his eyes trained on Edward, who returned his stare evenly. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. **We do not offer second chances**."

**Reviews = LOVE!**


	19. Ch 19: Reunited

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

_**Chapter 19: Reunited**_

**Rating: M for sexual content and some language**

**A special thank you to L.A.H.H, bmthespian, joayla, KamariaAelfgar09, Shadowmaster2323, Furionknight, bananafox, sniffybeagle and alicefan32 for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book, some from Movie. **

**Author's Note: WARNING – this chapter holds a "Mature" rating and contains sexual content. If you do not like lemon, please precede with caution from this point. **

"We do not offer second chances."

Caius' words hung heavy in the air. Edward stared at the ancient, his eyes narrowed and his jaw flexing with visible tension. After a moment, Caius smirked and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest with a triumphant air.

Aro stepped forwarded, motioning to the door. "Heidi will be here at any moment," he informed Edward, his crimson eyes shifting to focus on Bella.

Edward's arms instinctively tightened around Bella. "Hmm, in that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro mused, his eyes flitting over our small group. "Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

Edward nodded politely, stepping slowly away from Aro and the others. "Of course," Edward replied complacently. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below." He pulled Bella along with him as he moved steadily toward the only exit. I ghosted behind him, observing the rest of the Volturi warily as we retreated.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro called, his hands clasped together in a friendly gesture. Aro's entourage mimicked his movement, waxing and waning around him like a dark tide. Jane was stationed fast at his side, her hard eyes following us as we slipped through the door.

"Let's go," Edward growled to me as he pulled Bella with him.

Demetri lead us into the marble hallway and back toward the lobby. His dark cloak ripped behind him as he swiftly walked the length of the passageway. Edward and I met him stride for stride, but Bella was stumbling to keep up at our swift pace.

I frowned, sensing what was coming. I glanced at Edward, moving closer to Bella. "Not fast enough," I hissed at him.

The scent of warm blood reached my lips, and with it came a soft murmur of voices. Words were spoken in many different languages, most of them commenting on the magnificent architecture of the building or the wonderful frescos and art work that adorned the walls.

I heard Gianna greeting the group as they passed by her. "Buon giorno! Welcome to Volterra!"

Edward pulled Bella into his chest, shielding her from the crowd that approached us. A leggy blonde led the humans, the tap of her stiletto heels sounding sharply on the marble floor. Her eyes, tinted violet from the blue contact lenses hiding her red irises, swept over us. She stared curiously at Bella before glancing over to Demetri.

Demetri smiled at her. "Welcome home, Heidi. Nice fishing," he commented, studying the group of tourist she had trailing behind her.

She returned a wicked grin. "Thanks. Aren't you coming?"

I tugged at Edward's arm, watching the crowd file into the ornate room we have just left. It was only a matter of seconds before the Volturi's feeding began.

"In a minute," Demetri said, motioning to our small group. "Save a few for me."

I turned on my heels and started walking quickly toward the reception area, my fists tightly clinched at my side. I was almost trembling in anger as I heard the door click shut at the end of the hall. Then the screams started.

Demetri left us in the lobby, under Gianna's supervision. "Do not leave until dark," he reminded Edward, who acknowledged the order with a short nod.

Bella was shaking in Edward's arm, her face wet with tears. Edward looked down at her, his expression full of concern. "Are you all right?" he asked, wiping some tears from her cheek. Her face seemed to be drained of its usual rosy color.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," I told Edward. "She's going to pieces."

Edward and I guided Bella over to a sofa on the far side of the lobby, furthest away from the Volturi's hall. Bella stared to sob, her entire body convulsing.

"Shh, Bella, shh," Edward soothed her, trying to calm her down. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest.

I stared at Bella as she continued to sob uncontrollably. "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her," I suggested.

Edward raised dark eyes to mine. I frowned at him. _God, it was only a suggestion. She's obviously upset, Edward. She's never been witness to something like this before. Imagine how unbelievably scared you would be if you were in her shoes…_

Edward frowned, but nodded. He pulled Bella deeper into his embrace. He rested his forehead against hers, gently rocking her. "It's all right. You're safe. It's all right," he reassured her.

"All those people," she choked, fresh tears running down her face.

"I know," he whispered, his fingers softly brushing away her new tears. I knelt in front of them, my hand resting on Bella's knee.

"It's so horrible…"

Edward paused, glancing at me. "Yes, it is," he said slowly. "I wish you hadn't had to see that."

Soft footsteps on the carpeted floor behind us cause Edward and I to glance up. The Volturi's human receptionist was approaching us, her expression kind indifference. I scowled at her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Gianna asked in thick English, her head tilted slightly to the side as she apathetically observed Bella.

"No," Edward growled, his eyes cold and dark.

She nodded and retreated back to her desk.

Bella took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. "Does she know what's going on here?" Bella asked, glanced over to Gianna, who was now consumed in the latest Italian Vogue magazine.

"Yes, she knows everything," Edward answered.

"Does she know they're going to kill her someday?" Bella asked, her eyes still on Gianna.

Edward bit his lip, his eyes focused on Bella's face. "She knows it's a possibility." He paused, his eyes on Bella's face. "She's hoping they'll decide to keep her."

Bella's eyes widened in horror. "She wants to be one of them?" she said, her tone full of disgust. "How can she want that? How can she watch those people file through to that hideous room and want to be a part of _that_?"

It was the reaction Edward had been expecting all along. For a brief moment, pain filled his eyes. He glanced at me for a second and then turned, hiding his pain behind a carefully practiced impassive expression.

Both of us started when Bella suddenly burst into tears. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob again.

Edward stared at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. I shrugged, unable to unravel the mystery that was our human friend.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, rubbing Bella's back.

Bella rested her head in Edward's neck, sniffing softly. "Is it really sick for her to be happy right now?" she asked, her voice thick from her tears.

Edward sighed in relief and pulled Bella tightly to him. "I know exactly what you mean," he whispered into her ear. "But we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive."

"Yes," Bella hiccupped, "that's a good one…"

"And together… and, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow," he said to her.

"Hopefully," Bella whispered, her tone doubtful.

"The outlook is quite good. I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours," I said, smiling up at my brother. Edward offered me a small smile in return, his arms securely around the girl he loved.

I rose and settle into a chair beside the sofa Edward and Bella occupied. Edward continued to hold Bella in his arms. Eventually, she calmed herself and her tears subsided.

"You look so tired," Edward said to her softly.

"And you look thirsty," Bella returned. I glanced at Edward. His eyes were almost black and the shadows under his eyes were a deep purple. I frowned at him. He was thirsty, but I didn't see him being any danger to Bella, or any other human, for that matter. I stared at Edward in wonder. He seemed to be completely under control of his thirst.

Edward shrugged in response to Bella's comment. "It's nothing."

Bella didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? I could sit with Alice," she said, pushing away from Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous; I've never been in better control of _that_ side of my nature than right now."

I glanced at the large clock on the wall behind Gianna's desk. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. We still had several hours until it was dark and we were free to leave.

Edward and I chatted casually as Bella relaxed in the security of Edward's embrace. He asked about the members of our family, save Rosalie, who he was still furious with.

Time slipped by slowly.

Finally, I leaned over in my chair toward Edward. _We need to discuss how we're getting back home._

Edward nodded. "You said you would be home in less than twenty-four hours. I'm sure you'll find us seats on a plane."

"I can call the airlines and make arrangements now. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"We could take the train to Rome, but I suspect you'll want to drive," Edward said, smirking at me.

I smiled at my brother. "Going back to Florence and flying to Rome from there will be faster. It was a beautiful car, but it's already been impounded…" I said, reminiscing over the stolen vehicle. "I'll have to find another one."

I called the Aeroporto di Firenze and with a connection through the Aeroporto Leonardo da Vinci di Fiumicino, I was able to book three tickets on a flight back to the United States. However, the ticket agent informed me that if I wanted to flight back to Seattle, I would have to make arrangements through the Atlanta International Airport. I made another phone call and within minute, was able to reserve our seats on an early flight back into the Pacific Northwest.

I leaned back into my chair, snapping the small silver phone shut and sighed.

Edward glanced over at me, Bella resting in his arms.

_All booked_, I mentally told him.

Edward gave me a knowing look. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

_Jazz is worried. I haven't called him since we boarded our plane in New York_.

"So call him."

I shook my head, running a hand over my wild black hair, trying to smooth it down. _Not here._ _Too many variables here… too many people with gifts… _I glanced back down the hall.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know what you mean," Edward said, his voice low and rough.

Almost on cue, the door at the end of the long hallway opened. Edward and I straightened in our seats, gazing cautiously in the direction of the hall. Bella glanced up at Edward, confusion melting into recognition. She curled back into Edward's chest, hiding her face from view.

Alec appeared, his eyes now bright red from his recent meal. Gianna nodded to him as he passed her desk, the difference in his appearance having no outward effect on her. He stopped several feet from us, folding his hands politely in front of him.

"You're free to leave now," Alec said kindly. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

I rose slowly, distrust heavy on my heart. Edward followed, gently placing Bella's feet back on the floor as he stood beside me. "That won't be a problem," Edward responded curtly, his narrowed eyes focused harshly on the younger boy.

Alec nodded, his dark hair falling into his eyes. He gave a small, parting smile and then disappeared down a different corridor.

Gianna rose from her seat and leaned over the desk. "Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," she instructed, demonstrating with her hands like a flight attendant. "The lobby is two floors down and exists to the street. Goodbye now."

I glared darkly at Gianna as we passed her and for once, she actually showed a flicker of fear. It would be better for her if she listened to her instincts and ran away… I could already see that they did not intent to keep her as she hoped.

And then we left that horrid place, quickly fleeing into the safety of the fading twilight.

Our plane landed in Seattle a few minutes ahead of schedule. I anxiously rocked in my seat, sensing that Jasper was already there waiting for me. It had been the longest three days apart from him in my existence.

The sun shown softly through holes in the cloud cover over Seattle, the dim morning light casting strange shadows on the other side of the cabin as we slowly made our way off the plane. Edward and I were careful to make sure our coats provided us the necessary protection from the faint glow of the morning sun as we made our way through the Sea-Tac airport.

We followed other travelers from our arrival gate through the terminal. Edward half carried Bella through the airport as she stumbled along beside him, her arms securely wrapped around his waist. Her backpack was slung over Edward's opposite shoulder.

My feet were itching to run through the crowd, clearing my way of the slow humans in front of us that were deterring my reunion with my husband. Edward placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, helping keep me grounded.

Finally, we arrived at the terminal exit and as we slowly pushed our way through the clear revolving door, I caught sight of Jasper. As soon as the door opened to the outside ticketing area, I made my escape, nearly sprinting to his side.

Jasper's eyes caught mind from across the room and I immediately felt a sense of overwhelming joy wash over me. I stopped a few inches away from him, staring up into the angelic face of the man I loved. His honey-colored hair fell into his eyes as his head bent toward me. My lips trembled with anticipation and desire and a lump suddenly rose in my throat. I had to take a deep, calming breath to cause it to subside.

We simply stood in front of each other for a long moment, lost in the ecstasy of our reunion. His topaz eyes memorized my face. My eyes burns and I blinked quickly, trying to rid the uncomfortable feeling. Finally, I stretched a timid hand toward him and softly brushed his cheek. A shiver ran down my spine as Jasper sighed, his eyes sliding shut at our contact. He leaned into my touch, his hand coming up to cover mine. His long, scared fingers slowly wrapped around my wrist and brought my palm to his lips. He gently ran his lips over my skin, breathing in my scent deeply.

My soul burned with passion for the beautiful man in front of me.

I remember greeting Carlisle and Esme and climbing into a car with them, but I was too preoccupied with my husband to observe any other details. Our only contact on the way back to our Forks home was the soft brush of his long fingers against mine as we continued to stare at each other in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

We arrived at the Cullen residence about forty minutes after departing the airport. Jasper and I had not lost eye contact the entire trip. I felt Esme gently kiss me on the cheek when we arrived, and she quietly whispered in my ear that they were going to hurt for a few hours.

And then, I was alone with the man of my desires.

He swiftly swept me up into his arms and carried me up the wooden steps of the large front porch, his boots echoing behind him. He quickly ascended the grand central staircase, his eyes still on my face.

I twisted my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest. It felt so safe, so right to be held securely in his arms. Despite all of the advantages our kind had against the dangers of the mortal world, after our brush with the most perilous vampire coven, I welcomed Jasper's shelter.

I softly ran my lips over a particularly prominent scar on Jasper's neck and I felt him shutter slightly as he kicked the door to my bedroom open. A mere second later, my head hit the mattress and my husband's lips came down roughly on mine.

I gasped at the intense contact, desire gripping my core. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling him close to me. I returned his kiss with all the passion in my soul, opening myself to him completely. Jasper moaned into my mouth as he felt my desire, his hands sliding down to my hips.

"Alice…" he mumbled against my skin, his lips drifting down to my collarbone. "Don't leave me like that again…I don't know what I would have down if you hadn't come back to me…"

"No, never again," I promised, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment. "Never again, Jazz," I whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I'll never leave you again…"

His lips crushed mine, his hands working furiously at with ties and button of my cream Burberry coat I had gotten at the Duty Free shop in Rome. I assisted him in disrobing it from my small frame and discarded it on the floor. My hands found the bottom of his button-up shirt and I tugged at it impatiently before Jasper straightened and pulled the collared shirt off himself. The muscles in his chest and stomach rippled as he lowered himself onto me again, kissing his way down my chin into the hollow of my throat.

He pushed open my blouse, his lips brushing against the swell of my breasts. "Alice," he murmured, lifting his eyes to my face. "I cannot live without you…"

I gazed intently at him. "Nor I without you, Jasper," I whispered. We stared at each other for a heated moment, before desire grew too much for me. I forced Jasper's shoulder to the side and he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him until I straddle him, my legs settled on either side of his hips.

I leaned down toward him. My blouse fell open and his eyes followed my plunging neckline. I smirked, running my hands down his stomach, tracing lightly over his scarred torso.

Jasper's golden eyes immediately clouded with longing and his long, slender fingers fisted my hair, roughly forcing my head back, exposing my neck. He sat up, his lips and teeth grazing over my throat. My breath caught in my throat as his hands slid down my back to my hips. His fingers smoothly transitioned to my stomach before ripping into my silk blouse, the shredded fabric littering the bed. My bra quickly followed and I was lifted up against Jasper, my belly flush to his chest as he kissed the smooth swell of my breasts.

His hands quickly returned to my hips, ripping at the thick denim fabric of my black jeans. As soon as I was freed from all material adornments, Jasper laid me back onto the bed, pushing my legs open as he settled in between them. He leaned down toward me, brushing away wild black curls of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. His fingers gently trailed down my temple to my jaw. Jasper's fingers slipped under my chin, forcing my lips up to meet his. My hands slid down his stomach to the buckle on his belt. I undid the buckle and unzipped his Levi's before my hand found its way into his jeans.

Jasper groaned into my mouth as soon as my fingers slid over his manhood. He quickly tugged off his jeans and tossed them on the floor. His warm, smooth body covered mine, flesh meeting flesh and a sigh of delight escaped my lips.

Jasper's lips were on mine within the same breath as he drew me to him and we became one. I moaned in sweet relief as my husband entered me, satisfying my aching yearning for him.

After our love making, Jasper and I laid together, his arms firmly wrapped around me. His chin was nestled in the crook of my neck and his fingers traced lazy circled along my navel. I relished the moment, knowing that there were pressing matters of a serious nature to be dealt with. But for now, I was content to lay in my husband's arms, secure in his love.

**Author's Note: There is only one more chapter of Nuova Luna to go before I take the plunge into _Eclipse_… please let me know how in depth with "The Vote" you would like me to go (as far as the Cullen's points of view before/during/after) or anything else you'd like to see in the final chapter before this story is concluded. I'd really like to say "Thank you" again to all of my readers, but most especially my reviewers You guys are fantastic!**


	20. Ch 20:On Bella's Side

**Nuova Luna**

**New Moon, Alice's Story**

**Author: Arwens-light**

_**Chapter 20: On Bella's Side**_

**Rating: T for mild language**

**A special thank you to darkroselight, joayla, bananafox, L.A.H.H., bmthespian, Shadowmaster2323, alicefan32, Theendproductions, and ArthursCamelot for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all. NO copyright infringement intended. Majority of the dialog taken from "New Moon" Book, some from Movie. **

"_Once Alice changes me, you won't be able to get rid of me."_

"_She won't need to change you. There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark."_

_Bella stared at Edward, her mouth slightly agape. She looked hurt and then, it quickly washed away and was replaced by an expression of indignation. "No," she seethed through clenched teeth, pushing Edward's arms away. She rose from her bed and marched over to her dresser, pulling a teal and gray striped thermal from the drawer. She tugged it over her head, forcing her arms into the sleeves. _

_Edward watched her warily. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving," Bella snapped. She pulled on her hiking boots, not bothering to lace them up. _

"_May I ask where you are going?" Edward asked, slowly rising from Bella's bed. _

"_I'm going to your house," she retorted, searching her desk for her truck keys. _

_Edward walked over to her, studying her suspiciously. "How did you plan to get there?"_

"_My truck."_

"_That will probably wake Charlie."_

_Bella paused, glancing over her shoulder at Edward. His auburn hair shone dimly from the street light outside Bella's bedroom window. "I know," she sighed. "But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?" She turned her attention back to her desk, finally locating her keys under a small pile of books. _

"_None," Edward said. "He'll blame me, not you."_

_Bella snatched up her keys and turned to face Edward. "If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."_

"_Stay here," Edward offered._

_Bella shook her head. "Nope." She twisted her long, brunette locks into a loose bun. "But you go ahead and make yourself at home," she said, motioning toward her bed. _

_She stepped toward the door, but Edward stood in front of it, blocking her exit. He stared at her darkly. _

_Bella frowned up at him, challenging him. She then turned on her heels and marched over to the window, as if to sneak out of her house in that manner. _

_Edward sighed, seeing he could not win this battle. "Okay," he relented. "I'll give you a ride."_

_Bella shrugged in indifference, twirling her keys on her index finger. "Either way. But you probably should be there too."_

_Edward frowned at Bella. "And why is that?" he asked warily. _

_She snorted, pulling on her corduroy jacket. "Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views."_

_His jaw flexed with visible tension, his eyes narrowing. "My views on which subject?" he almost growled. _

"_This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the center of the universe, you know," Bella said haughtily, her own anger beginning to bubble to the surface. "If you're going to bring the Voltrui down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say."_

"_A say in what?" Edward asked roughly, his fists tightly clinched at his sides. _

"_My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote."_

I sat up, trying to catch my breath.

Jasper slowly sat up behind me, rubbing my back. "What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"Bella and Edward will be on their way here soon."

Jasper leaned back against the assortment of pillows on our bed.

I stared out the bedroom window as I thought. After a moment, I rose from our bed. "We should get dressed," I informed Jasper. "They'll be here in an hour."

I tossed Jasper a fresh, dark blue button up and a new pair of Levi's. He glanced down at them and then back up at me. "Alice, its three o'clock in the morning… Are you sure they're coming over now?"

I nodded as I began the hunt for my outfit in my walk-in closet. "Yes, positive," I said as I pulled on a matching set of black lace undergarments. I twirled the thin gold band on my left ring finger as I pondered over my wardrobe. I finally settled on a black and gray plaid blouse with sudden hints of green and purple in the tread. I pulled on a pair of black pants and a matching vest.

Jasper had slowly gotten out of bed and was buttoning his Levi's when I emerged from my closet. Jasper's eyes followed me as I went to my dusty jewelry box and riffled through its contents. I found a long silver chain with large black pendants and wrapped it around my neck three times, adjusting the length of each loop.

Jasper approached me from behind, encircling his bare arms around my waist. He bent his head down, his dark blonde hair falling into his face as his lips brushed the side of my neck.

I smiled at him, stealing a kiss.

We both looked toward the door as Edward called our names.

I smirked up at Jasper, pulling out of his embrace. "Told you," I teased, tossing him the shirt.

I skipped out of our bedroom and into the hallway. I heard Carlisle lead Edward and Bella into the dining room. I jumped down the stairs, landing lightly at the bottom of the staircase. Jasper descended behind me in a more human fashion.

Bella sat at the head of the table in the dining room in Carlisle's normal seat. Our father-figure was instead seated to Bella's right along side Esme. Edward sat beside Bella to her left. I settled next to Edward, smiling at Bella. She returned a small smile as she watched Jasper and Emmett enter the room and take their seats across the table from one another. Bella's smile faltered though as Rosalie entered and she timidly turned her gaze to the table.

Carlisle surveyed us patiently until we were all seated and then turned his focused back to Bella. "The floor is yours."

Bella took a deep breath and then raise her eyes to meet ours. "Well… I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

I nodded immediately. "Everything," I told Bella. It has been a subject we had discussed at length once the others had returned to the Cullen house earlier that evening. Carlisle had shown extreme concern toward Aro's actions, but was hopeful that his old friend would remain true and faithful to his word. Caius' threatening promise, on the other hand, had been what mainly concerned the others. Emmett and Jasper especially had expressed their uneasiness with the situation, not liking the idea of the Volturi seeing our family as a target of any kind.

Bella studied me carefully before asking, "And on the way?"

"That too," I reassured her. Edward raised dark eyes to meet mine. _I'm sorry_, I mentally apologized to my brother, _but I had to tell Carlisle that Bella asked me to turn her._ _You may not agree with it, but this is what Bella wants… and it could also put our family at ease again… No more worrying about Jasper losing control around Bella, no more concern over whether the Volturi will drop in on us to check on Bella's condition. Please be open-minded about this, Edward, _I pleaded.

Bella exhale and nodded in relief at my reassurance. "Good, then we're all on the same page." Edward turned his eyes away, scowling at the top of the table.

Bella paused, looking around the room, her eyes darting doubtfully back to Edward every few seconds. Finally she sighed and began.

"So," she said slowly, "I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to be sending someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing… something to avoid…" Bella glanced around the table and then, taking another deep breath, continued. "And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. You all know what I want and I know how much I'm asking for. I'm sure you know what Edward thinks too. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote."

Edward sighed in frustration, clearly aggravated. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said tersely.

Bella frowned, turning a harsh stare toward him. "Shut up," she grumbled before turning back to the table. "Let's vote." Bella turned her attention to me first. "Do you want me to join your family?"

I smiled brightly at her, rising from my chair and immediately going to her side, hugging her. "I already consider you my sister," I said, unable to contain my sense of happiness. Bella smiled up at me.

"I vote yes," Jasper said quietly. He glanced apologetically at Edward before looking back at Bella. "It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time," he admitted, his face downcast with embarrassment.

Bella nodded thoughtfully and then looked across the table toward Rosalie. "Rosalie?" she asked timidly.

Rosalie pursed her lips, before shaking her head slowly, her golden curls rippling around her face in soft waves. "This isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me… so, no," Rosalie said, looking at Bella with pleading eyes.

Bella nodded.

Emmett thumped his fist on the table, causing Bella to jump. "I say hell yes!" Emmett barked, beaming down the length of table at Bella.

I glanced at Edward. His hands were clinched in fists as he attempted to control his anger for Bella's sake.

"Esme?" Bella asked.

Esme leaned forward, her caramel waves cascading over her shoulder. "Yes, of course, Bella. I already consider you part of the family."

Bella and I glanced to Carlisle, the only person whose vote was unvoiced. I knew he was voting yes, but his attention wasn't directed to Bella. Rather, his eyes were focused straight across the table at Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle began quietly before his son cut him off.

"No," Edward said through clinched teeth. "How can you do this to me? You know what this means…"

Carlisle leaned forward, his hands folded on top of the table. "It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle said, trying to reason with my brother. "You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice." He stared at Edward, pleading with him to understand. "I _won't _lose my son," he emphasized.

Edward's fist slammed down on the table and he roughly shoved his chair aside, stalking from the room in one fluid motion. Bella stared after him, slightly startled at his reaction.

Carlisle sighed, running his hands through his light hair. "I guess you know my vote," he said softly, staring at the table.

A string of curses and the sound of marble smashing through the glass and plastic of Emmett's plasma TV echoed from the living room, causing Bella to jump in panic. Her lips trembled slightly and she lowered her eyes to her hands, which were fidgeting nervously in her lap. "Thank you," she whispered. "For wanting to keep me."

Esme was immediately at Bella's side, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. Bella clung tightly to her, burying her face in Esme's shoulder.

Bella sniffed and gently pulled away. Esme straightened, but stayed by Bella's side, softly stroking her hair. Bella sniffed again, rubbing her nose before she looked up at me. "Well, Alice, where do you want to do this?"

_That _I had not seen coming_. _

I stared at Bella in horror. _Now_? _She wanted me to do this NOW?_

Edward reappeared, immediately pushing passed me and stationing himself in between Bella and me. "NO!" Edward growled at Bella. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?"

Bella shrunk back from Edward, her eyes wide with fear. Esme placed a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder.

I glanced nervously at Edward. I had never seen him quite _this_ angry before. "Um… Bella," I said slowly, shaking my head, "I don't think I'm ready for that… I'll need to prepare…"

Edward glared at me, snarling under his breath.

"You promised!" Bella cried, also staring at me defiantly.

I took a small step away from them, still shaking my head. Jasper rose from his seat, coming to protectively stand by my side. "I know, but… seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how to _not_ kill you!" I pleaded with her, cautiously taking another step away from Edward for good measure.

"You _can_ do it," Bella pleaded. "I trust you!"

A feral growl ripped through Edward's throat as his dark eyes turned toward me. Jasper drew himself up to his full height behind me, a returning snarl building in his throat.

I was trembling now, frantic. I glanced back at Jasper in pure panic.

Bella's face set into a frown. "Carlisle?" she asked, turning her attention to the oldest and most experienced of us.

Edward immediately took Bella's face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm able to do it," Carlisle replied calmly. "You would be in no danger of me losing control," he promised.

"Sounds good," Bella said.

"No, no, no…" Edward shook his head. "Hold on! It doesn't have to be now!"

"There's no reason for it not to be now," Bella huffed, scowling up at Edward.

"I can think of a few!" Edward returned stubbornly.

"Of course you can," Bella said quietly, her frown deepening. "Now let go of me."

Emmett raised his eyebrows at the defiant tone in Bella's voice, casting a bewildered glance toward Jasper.

Edward grimaced and then dropped his hands from Bella's face. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them," Bella retorted, but her face fell and her rebellious expression began to fade.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," Edward said, speaking to Carlisle, "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school and moves out of Charlie's house."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and then turned to Bella, placing a gentle hand over hers. "That's a reasonable request, Bella," Carlisle said.

Bella pursed her lips for a moment, contemplating the situation. I could see that she would accept this alternative, wanting to spare Charlie as much pain as possible. "I'll consider it," she relented.

Edward visibly relaxed. He sat down next to Bella and took her hands in his. "I should probably take you home… just in case Charlie wakes up early."

Bella looked at Edward skeptically before turning her expectant gaze to Carlisle. "After graduation?" she asked, leaving her hopes of a vampiric transformation hanging in his hands.

Carlisle smiled at her softly and nodded. "You have my word," he promised her.

Bella smiled over at Edward, having finally received a trustworthy promise. "Okay. You can take me home."

Esme accompanied Bella to the door, helping her into her coat. Edward lingered behind, turning heated eyes toward me.

I frowned at him, ready to defend myself.

Instead, he sighed in defeat. "I need to talk to you about this situation when I get back tonight."

I gazed at Edward solemnly_. I'll wait for you on the rooftop._

Edward nodded slightly to me and then turned on his heels and followed Bella outside.

As soon as the pair was out of view, Emmett leaned heavily against the door frame and grunted in wonder. "Wow, what a weird kid," he mused, gazing after Edward and Bella. "Think Edward will actually allow Bella to become one of us?" he asked me, glancing curiously in my direction.

I tilted my head to the side, studying Emmett for a minute. "Yes," I said slowly. "Bella is quite set on her decision, although Edward will try to fight her for a few weeks. He'll eventually give in completely… but he's still going to try to buy more time with her. He wants Bella to wait a few more years."

Emmett smirked, nodding his head. "It'll be awesome to add a new little sister to our family."

Rosalie rose from her chair swiftly, causing us all to turn our attention toward her. We had all forgotten that she was still sitting at the table, quietly listening to our conversation. She cast a dark glance toward Emmett before stalking out of the room.

Emmett sighed and ran a large hand through his dark curls. "Oops," he muttered, his face now full with worry. "She's so sensitive about this… I should go talk to her…" He threw us a half-hearted smile and then jogged out of the room after his wife to apologize and console her.

Carlisle sighed softly, resting his head in his hands. After a moment, the tension in his shoulders went slack. He glanced over to Jasper, who was still standing slightly behind me by the large glass window that overlooked the yard leading to the river. "Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle said. He sighed again, his fingers passing over his eyes. "I will need to speak with Edward about this further when he returns from Bella's house. Please ask him to come see me in my study when he returns."

I nodded. "Of course, Carlisle."

Carlisle rose slowly from his chair and withdrew from the room.

An hour later, I sat perched on the crest of the roof, eye-level with the tall great oak and pine trees of the surrounding forest. My knees were pulled up tight to my chest as I examined the expansive darkness before me, the natural movement of the trees swaying in the breeze causing me to momentarily become swept away in my thoughts. A soft sigh caused me to glance to my right.

Edward sat beside me, his face passively guarded from his true feelings.

I waited for him to speak, giving him the time he needed to collect his thoughts.

"She's not going to change her mind," he finally relented, his shoulder slumping in defeat.

I shook my head. "No," I replied.

He ran his finds through his auburn hair and fell back onto the roof. He stared blankly at the vast, starry night sky above him for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "This isn't the life I wanted for her, Alice…"

I gazed down at my brother. "You may not feel that this is the life she deserves, Edward, but this is the life that Bella wants… and she wants it to be with you."

Edward frowned, still staring at the heavens. "I wish you weren't encouraging her so much."

I shrugged, turning toward the forest again. "I don't see a point in fighting with the future. Bella's made her decision and it will make it easier for her if you're supportive… even just a little bit." _Plus, this way, it makes it a lot easier for Jasper to be around Bella without wanting to kill her every five minutes._

Edward snorted at my mental thought, but didn't comment. "If I'm going to…"

"Change Bella yourself?" I interrupted, glancing at him knowingly.

He scowled at me before continuing, "If I'm going to support Bella in the way she wants me to… I'm going to do it my way, the old fashioned way."

I smirked. "Of course you are, Edward."

He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing at me intently. "Will she say yes?"

I turned to face him, my disapproval written clearly on my face. "Come on, Edward, that's cheating!"

But he grinned, settling back on the roof, having seen the answer through my mind.

We sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, gazing up at the stars.

"We're going to have to figure out how to deal with Victoria," Edward said. "I won't allow her to threaten Bella anymore."

I nodded in agreement, frowning. "Don't worry, Edward. We won't allow anyone to hurt Bella."

Edward took my hand in his, squeezing it gently to show his gratitude. "Thank you, Alice. I know I can count on you to look after Bella."

I smiled down at my brother. "Of course you can."

**Final **_**Nuova Luna**_** A/N:** I hope you liked my last chapter of Alice's New Moon. I found this chapter to be especially difficult to write, as I struggled to figure out how to make the story flow, which details from Alice's point of view to include and follow Stephenie's natural course of transition from chapter to chapter. Another reason why it took me so long to write this chapter is because due to a recent move, I could not, for the life of me, find Eclipse. I didn't want a long period of time in between stories, which is quite difficult to do without my highlighted and note-riddled copy of Stephenie's third book. I searched high and low for it and was freaking out until I found it on Saturday morning in a box in the corner of my closet.

I plan to dive right into Eclipse from Alice's Point-of-View and hope you will follow the story!


End file.
